


Infected

by Feclin



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Zombies, cursing, its basically just characters I made up in the last of us world, none of the people from the game are in this, the last of us spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world becomes taken over by infected. Can the world still be saved? Does it deserve to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something that I wrote for my friend Marcus. It has not been read over and there is very little description because he already knew what all the characters looked liked before I wrote it.  
> I used characters from a book that I am writing, and have placed them in The Last of Us game world. I have changed a few things, because of plot and other reasons, but spoilers for the ending of the game still.

Raymond shot up with a gasp as the sirens rushed past his house. Aside from the sirens though, everything was quiet. Normally his neighbor's dog barked at everything. Why wasn't he barking?

A soft sigh brought Raymond's attention back to his bed, oh...this wasn't his bed. He was at his boyfriend's house, staying the night because his parents were out of town. He'd told his aunt and uncle his parents were still there, but they would never find out.

Gently, so as not to wake Justin, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to the window. Everything looked so quiet and peaceful. He glanced at the clock, three in the morning. 

Movement, outside the window, caught his eye. He moved closer, squinting to see through the darkness. It looked like a man, he was stumbling through the alley way. It must have been a drunk. Justin said lots of them cut through the alley. 

"Raymond?" Justin yawned and stretched out. "What time is it?"

Raymond looked back at him. "Early, you should go back to bed. I just woke up because of sirens. I'll come back and join you in a minute." he gave him a small smile.

Justin sat up and shook out his hair. "I gotta pee, and check on my brother. You better be in bed by the time I get back, or I'll have to drag you back." he grinned and walked out of the room.

Raymond looked back outside. He began to feel nervous and had no idea why. He jumped as he heard an explosion in the distance, and watched the fire shoot into the sky. That was near the center of town.

He turned and quickly ran out of the room. "Justin?" the house felt empty. He ran to Trevor's room and saw no sign of either brother. His breathing was becoming quick as he ran into the kitchen. He relaxed when he noticed the back door open, Justin was sitting at the bottom of a tree, he could see Trevor's feet dangling down from a branch. 

Walking over to them he hugged himself as the wind blew. "Guys? I think something is happening in town."

Justin nodded. "Trevor climbed up to check it out." he stood. "You alright Shifter?" 

Raymond smiled at the old nickname. Justin had started calling him it before they officially met, because he didn't know his name. All he knew was that he moved the boxes in the back of the store. Justin had said he 'shifted' them. It was stupid, but Raymond found it sweet. "I'm fine."

Trevor dropped down from the tree. "We need to go. Like right now. Raymond, can you call your aunt and uncle to come get us?"

Justin stared at his twin. "Why? What's going on Trevor?"

Trevor was very pale, and breathing quickly, on the edge of a panic attack. "I...I saw some guys attacking this girl. I think it's a mob, or a riot or something. I don't know."

Justin bit his lip. "What about Mark?"

Raymond hugged himself tighter. "My aunt will pick him up. I'm going to go call her." he ran inside of the house and grabbed Justin's house phone. It rang twice. "Aunt Dzeska, it's me. Can you come get us?"

"Of course dear what's wrong?" his aunt's voice calmed him.

"I don't know I think-" he was cut off by his uncle's voice, it was faint through the phone. "Dzeska get in the car. Something's happening."

"Jordan what's going-" a gunshot was the last thing Raymond heard before the phone line went dead. There wasn't even a dial tone. 

Justin came running into the house with Trevor on his heels. He ran for his parents room. Trevor looked at him. "Well? Did you reach them?" he was shaking.

Raymond swallowed. "I...I called her and...there was a gunshot..."

Trevor glanced at the door to their parents room as Justin came out, he had a pistol in his hand and was loading it. "I'm sure they're fine. Your aunt is kind of scary badass."

The back door shook as something hit it. Justin pointed the gun, his hand shaking slightly. "Do-don't do that again. I-I'm warning you." they all jumped as the door was hit again.

Trevor grabbed Raymond as the door splintered open and a man stumbled in. The man looked...sick. He had red splotches all over his skin and was growling. His body twisted unnaturally as he looked towards them.

Justin swallowed. "Mr. Peterson, stop right there. I...I will shoot you." 

Mr. Peterson, who Raymond now recognized as Justin's nice neighbor the one that always baked lemon squares and wished them a good morning with a wink whenever Raymond stayed the night, made a low growling sound and screamed as he charged Justin.

Justin fired a single shot, hitting him in the head. 

Trevor started hyperventilating, his eyes were wide and he stumbled away from the dead body. Justin cursed and shoved the gun in the back of his pants before running to his brothers room. He came back with some pills and covered his brother in a blanket. "Hey, Trev? Come on just breath. You can do this. We've done this a million times."

Raymond was ignoring them, staring in shock at the dead body. Justin had just shot him. "You...you killed him."

Justin looked up. "He...I had to. I warned him Raymond. You heard me." he looked nervously between Raymond and Trevor. "He...he looks sick."

Lights shone in the window and Raymond ran for the door. His aunt was already out of the car. "Raymond, are you alright?"

He nodded, shaking. "I'm fine. I just...what's going on?"

He noticed his Uncle Jordan had his hunting rifle. "We don't know, but before the radio cut out they said there was a safe zone, near the edge of town. That's where we're headed. Where are the others?"

Justin came out with Trevor right as he asked. He was comforting his brother, who was still panicking. 

Jordan sighed and quickly opened the back door. "All of you inside." he waited for all three of them to squeeze into the back before getting in the car and starting it.

They were halfway down the road before he cursed and stopped the car. "Justin what about your parents?"

Justin stared at him. "Oh...they went out of town for the weekend."

Dzeska turned in her seat as Jordan shook his head and started driving again. They could see people running down side alleys and cars on fire. "You mean to tell me that his parents weren't home?"

Raymond sunk into his seat. "We didn't  _ do  _ anything."

She huffed. "You better not have. How many times have to pulled this stunt before?"

Justin sighed. "With everything going on, I don't think that matters." he looked at his brother. "You okay?"

Trevor was shaking. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jordan grunted. "Not in the car." he slowed to let another car pass down the other road when suddenly a boy was thrown into the hood. "Mark!" Justin jumped out of the car.

Jordan cursed. "Damn that kid." he climbed out as well.

Raymond watched as another man came charging out and pinned Mark to the hood of the car. Shock filled him as he realized who is was, Visu, Mark's adopted father. He was covered in the same red splotches and was trying to bite Mark, who was barely holding him at bay. 

Raymond could hear his screams. "DAD! DAD STOP IT! DAD!" Justin came from the side and tackled him off, shoving him away. "Mark get in the car."

Mark was shaking. "I...dad?"

Justin grabbed him and shoved him to the car, he screamed as Visu grabbed him from behind, trying to bite him. A gunshot rang out and he dropped. Mark screamed and Justin grabbed him, dragging him into the car. 

Jordan climbed back in and started driving, they all flinched as they drove over Visu's body. "Sorry Mark."

Mark was sobbing, his clothes covered in blood. Trevor wrapped his blanket around him. "Mark...what happened?"

Mark shook his head. "He...my papa went out to go see what was going on. He...he didn't come back. Dad went to go find him and when he didn't come back either...I went out to look." he was shaking. "I...I found....I found these people...they were...they were..." he cut off with a scream of pain and Justin quickly covered his mouth as Jordan flinched. Mark screamed into Justin's hand for a few more moments. "They were eating my papa!"

Justin went pale and Raymond felt like he was going to be sick. "Eating him?" his aunt whispered.

Mark was breathing in short hiccuped breaths. "My dad came around the corner and...and he started trying to bite me. He...he almost did but I shoved him away and I...now they're both gone."

Justin hugged his best friend. "It'll be okay. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you. It's okay." 

Raymond looked out the window, looking at all of the fires and screaming people. They were all running from something. From...from other people. People who were attacking people. Eating them.

Suddenly his aunt screamed. "Jordan look out!" a truck rammed into the side of their car and they spun out. 

Raymond smacked his head against the side of the door and saw stars. Jordan groaned. "Everyone alright?"

Justin hissed through his teeth. "Define alright."

Trevor let out a soft whine. "I think I broke my leg."

Jordan climbed out of the car and helped everyone out. Justin lifted his brother. "I got him. Mark, I have a gun in the back of my pants. Can you watch us?"

Mark grabbed it. "I've never used one before..."

Raymond was staying close to his aunt, there were screams and sirens coming from every direction. "Aunt Dzeska...I'm scared."

She quickly wrapped her arm around him. "Don't be frightened. We're here. We won't let anything hurt you."

A figure ran around the truck that had hit them. Jordan pointed his gun at it and it froze. "Hands were I can see them." he called out.

"Jesus Jordan you scared the shit out of me!" A female voice screamed at him.

Raymond peeked up. "Terra?"

She walked over, ignoring Jordan's gun. "I thought you were going to be one of those shoot first guys. There seems to be a lot of them out here." she looked at all of them. "I see you met with the zombies."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "They aren't zombies Terra."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they are. They infect you with a bite? They try to eat you? Total classic zombies. Though...the red splotches...I can't explain that."

Mark started making whimpering sounds and tears filled his eyes again. "Oh god we're all going to die."

Justin bit his lip. "No we're not. Okay. Jordan and Dzeska will protect us, right?"

Jordan nodded. "Of course. Now follow me, and keep up. We'll have to run." he looked at Mark. "Shoot anything that comes at you that isn't one of us."

Mark nodded. "Yes sir."

They started running, Justin, Mark and Trevor slightly behind because of Justin having to carry him. Raymond kept glancing back at them, making sure to keep Justin in his sights. 

Mark fired off a shot as one of the creatures came out of an alley. He missed the head and it stumbled, he fired again before it could right itself and it fell. 

They continued running as more came out of the alley. Jordan was trying to get them to the bridge that would lead out of town. He stopped as he reached the bridge and noticed the military trucks. He had them all duck down. 

Raymond felt hope bloom inside of him as he saw them shooting the...zombies. He noticed a family, a mom, dad and little girl, running for the trucks. 

Dzeska grabbed him and hid his face in her chest as they opened fire on them. Raymond listened to their screams, trying to block it all out. To only hear his aunts heartbeat. It didn't work.

Justin swallowed. "They...they won't risk letting it spread. They'll kill everyone in the town...for the good of the country."

Jordan looked around. "There, under the bridge. You see that drain pipe? It'll lead to the sewers. We'll cut through there." He started down, keeping low and turning every feet to make sure the others were okay.

They all slipped into the pipe without being seen and started walking. Trevor would hiss in pain every time Justin slipped, but other than that they were silent.

They reached a fork in the sewers, one side led to a service building, the other to more sewer. Dzeska headed for the service building. "We'll rest in there."

They all followed her. The large, double doors were still open and Jordan slipped through, gun raised. Dzeska and Raymond followed with Terra close behind. 

Justin, Trevor and Mark were a little farther back. Justin stopped to adjust Trevor so he wouldn't drop him. "Hurry up boys." Jordan called. He started looking for the power switch and quickly flipped it.

The whole sewer ran with an alarm and red lights flashed. Raymond screamed as the doors closed. He pulled on them, trying to get them opened. "JUSTIN!"

Justin's face appeared in the small window. "You guys have to run." he looked pale in the red lights.

Raymond shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."  

Justin took a deep breath. "I can hear them, they heard the noise. You have to run Shifter. Mark and I will take the other path, but they'll check here first. We'll meet you outside the town okay? At the hollow oak."

Jordan grabbed his arm. "Kid's right, we have to go."

Raymond pulled away. "I can't leave you."

Justin sighed. "Damn Shifter I knew you loved me but dying for me? That's a little much." Raymond sucked in a breath, they hadn't said those three words yet. "Please Shifter, if you love me leave. Please."

Raymond had tears in his eyes. "I love you." he stepped away from the door. He could hear them now that the siren had stopped, shouting coming from the beginning of the tunnel, getting closer. "Hollow oak."

Justin smiled. "Hollow oak." he turned and disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two - Ten Years Later

Raymond sat on top of the wall, letting the wind go through his hair. This part of the wall was off limits, because the zombies could see you, but patrol never made it out this way, and when they did it was easy for Raymond to drop down to the level underneath and disappear. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds. When he tried hard enough, he could imagine that his uncle and him were camping, that this was just a normal summer.

"Your aunt would kill you if she saw you right now." Raymond sighed as he heard Terra's voice from down below him.

Looking down he noticed she was wearing a lab coat. "You just get off work?" he stood and headed for the ladder. She would freak out whenever he didn't use it.

"Yeah. They got us another sample. From a bloater this time. I didn't ask where they got it." she shrugged. "You know...you could get in a lot of trouble for being up there. And they've been looking for a reason to take you in."

Raymond sighed as he landed on the ground next to her. "I know." Raymond tended to speak out of turn. He just thought that all of this was unfair. But his aunt would skin him alive if he joined the rebellion. So he kept it to all talk.

Terra and him started walking back into the city. Raymond kept his head down while Terra talked about her day at work. She was part of a team trying to find a cure. It started out with over thirty people, now it was down to five. People started to give up hope around the fifth year, when nothing changed.

They were stopped at a checkpoint. The guards searched them, looking for bites. “Were either of you near the wall?”

Raymond shook his head. “Nope, we just came from a walk around the block. She just got off work and needed a little fresh air.”

The guard looked at Terra and Terra sighed. “Why do you need me to answer? You literally just heard him. I was standing right here. It’s not like you separated us and are checking for separate answers.”

Raymond looked at her. “Shut up Terra.” Terra had a mouth on her to.

Terra sighed. “Fine, all we did was walk around and I told him all about the bloater I had to dig through. Those things are huge up close. Ouch.” the guard had tightened his grip on her arm.

Raymond stepped away from his and got closer to the one holding Terra. “Let her go.” he narrowed his eyes.

Terra gave him a look that said to shut up, but it was too late. Both guards were looking at him, glaring. “You trying to tell us what to do?”

Raymond stood up tall. “You shouldn’t push people around. Just because you have a gun doesn’t mean you have the right to treat us like shit.”

Raymond gasped and grabbed his stomach as one of the guards hit him with the butt of his gun. “We’ll teach you respect you little shit.”

“Raymond.” a female voice came from behind the gate and they all turned. His aunt Dzeska was standing on the other side. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’re going to be late for dinner if you don’t hurry.”

The guard glanced from Raymond to his aunt. “This belong to you?”

Dzeska nodded. “Yes, that is my nephew and the girl is his friend. They both belong to me.”

Terra helped Raymond up and grabbed their paperwork. The gate opened and Raymond hissed as the guard kicked him through.

Dzeska grabbed his ear. “Just what do you think you’re doing? Do you even realize why they stopped you? There was another attack today.”

Raymond tried to keep up as she dragged him through the city. “Aunt Dzeska you’re hurting me.”

She let go of his ear. “Raymond I can’t keep saving you. One day Jordan and I won’t be around to help you.”

Raymond lowered his eyes. “I know Aunt Dzeska.”

Terra rubbed her arm. “Dzeska...if it helps...he was protecting me. One of them grabbed me.” she had a bruise forming on her arm.

Dzeska sighed. “It helps a little. Now come on. When was the last time the two of you ate?”

Terra smiled. “I ate at work. But I’m sure Raymond hasn’t eaten since breakfast.”

Raymond shrugged as they looked at him. “I forgot to stop in and grab my lunch ration. I wasn’t hungry, so it’s not like it matters. Besides, my rations went to someone else. I’m okay with that.”

Dzeska sighed again. “You can’t keep skipping meals just to feed other people Raymond.”

He kept looking around. “It’s fine. I don’t get that hungry anyway. Lunch rations is just a can of something anyway. I’m fine.”

Terra leaned against the outside wall of their apartment while Dzeska unlocked the door. “You still need to eat Raymond. You can’t survive on a meal and a half a day.”

Jordan opened the door before his wife could unlock it. “Whose only eating a meal and a half a day?”

Terra pointed at Raymond. “He hides half of his breakfast and gives it to people he sees on the street.”

Raymond hissed at her. “Tattle tail.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jordan rolled his eyes. “You have a handful to deal with tonight Dzeska.”

Raymond felt a chill. “Where are you going?” his uncle would work for the guards sometimes, going outside the quarantine walls. His aunt would to, but she normally only did it when something big happened.

She looked worried. “They’re on there own tonight. I got called in to. South wall.”

Jordan smiled. “At least we’ll be together. You two going to be okay?”

Raymond gave a sharp nod. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

Terra nodded. “I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

Dzeska kissed Raymond’s forehead. “We’ll talk when we get home. Remember, stay out of trouble.”

Jordan nudged him. “Anything happens my hunting rifle is under the bed.”

Raymond smiled and nodded. Civilians weren’t allowed to have guns, so it always made him feel safer that his uncle had kept his gun. “I’ll see you guys when you get back.” he headed up the stairs with Terra right behind him.

“What do you think happened? Dzeska said there was another attack. Do you really think the rebellion is getting this close?” Terra had always loved the idea of the rebellion, but would never leave her job.

Raymond shrugged. “I don’t know. We were at the south wall though Terra, there was nothing there. I spent all day there. Nothing happened.” he’d seen a clicker, but that was normal. 

Terra jumped up on his counter and grabbed a box of crackers. They were stale, but Terra never seemed to care about that. “Maybe they think a rebellion outpost is there. Like, maybe we walked right past a hidden rebel base.”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.” he grabbed a water. “They probably just wanted to make sure the bloater they found you was the only one in the area. Or maybe they found some spores.” Spores...the reason people had first started to get infected. The Cordyceps virus was a fungus that grew inside of you and turned you into a zombie, after a few years the fungus grew outside of your body to, until you were just a pile of spore spitting fungus leaning against a wall. 

Terra wrinkled her nose. “I hate those. You have to wear gas masks and those things always give me little bruises around my face.” Terra bruised very easily and she was a terrible shot. She would joke that she would have died if she hadn’t found them. The more time went on Raymond realized it wasn’t a joke.

“I know. I hate them to.” Raymond felt a sharp pain in his chest and took a deep breath. Raymond hated the spores for one very specific reason. They killed Justin. If the fungus hadn’t started turning people into zombies, Raymond might have been married or in college thinking about marriage. Because he knew without a doubt that he would have married Justin. He’d started dating Justin when he was fourteen, Justin fifteen. He’d seen him around town before, it was a small town, but didn’t meet him until a few weeks before Justin asked him out.

“I miss them to.” Terra whispered suddenly. She’d lost her parents. “I’ve always wondered…” she shook her head. “Nevermind.”

Raymond looked at her. “Always wondered what?”

She sighed. “Well Mark had Justin’s gun, and he seemed to be a better shot than me. Not as good as your uncle, but he took that one zombie down in two shots.”

Raymond shook his head. “The gun only had three bullets left.”

Terra bit her lip. “That’s what I wonder.”

Raymond shook his head violently. “Don’t. Don’t Terra. Do not think that.” Justin wouldn’t. Mark maybe, after what he saw, but not Justin.

She sighed. “I’m sorry Raymond.”

Raymond took a deep breath and was about to accept her apology when an alarm sounded. He felt sick. “They got through.”


	3. Chapter Three - Rebellion

“Heads up!” A male voice shouted loudly as a football sored through the air, its spiral keeping it on course to its destination. People looked up from the stands of food and jewels, a few men laughed and tried to jump up and catch it. Another man threw his hat, trying to knock it off course.

A man near the ends of the stands turned and caught it right as it smacked into him. He stumbled back slightly and growled. “Who threw that?”

Hysterical giggling came from across the way as the culprit waved his arms in the air. “Mark! I’m down here! I’m open! I’m open!”   

Mark rolled his eyes. “Damn it Justin, what if I hadn’t turned?”

Justin laughed. “Then you’d be dead by now!”

Mark huffed and walked through the crowd of people, making his way towards Justin. Now that the ball had landed people had gone back to what they were doing. They were used to Justin by now. “I thought Maria wanted to see you.”

Justin’s smile slipped for a moment before it came back, slightly forced. “She was busy.”

Mark narrowed his eyes. “You ditched again didn’t you? Damn it Justin if I hear that you went into the forest again.”

Justin waved his hand. “I’m fine. I just...she keeps asking.” he rubbed his arm. 

Mark sighed. “Justin...I know it’s hard, but it's been ten years. I know Maria is a little...different, from what you like, but she’s the boss Justin. And she wants to marry you.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Only because of who I am. Only because I’ve never missed a shot. I run into danger without thinking, but only because I know you have my back. I just...I want them all dead.”

Mark lowered his eyes. “Killing them all won’t bring Raymond back Justin.”

Mark knew he’d said the wrong thing when Justin flinched violently. He stepped away. “I um...I have patrol in an hour. Gotta go get ready.” he turned and walked away quickly.

Justin ran his hand through his hair as he walked. Mark knew better than to bring up Raymond. Just like Justin knew better than to bring up Mark’s parents. It was just the way it worked. Justin wasn’t trying to replace Visu and Cory, so why did Mark insist on trying to replace Raymond.

Justin was stopped by a lovely girl with short red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. “Hey Justin.”

He smiled back. “Hey sweetie, you know, these lips ain’t gonna kiss themselves.” 

She laughed and shoved him slightly. “Oh you. One of these days my husband's going to catch you.”

Justin smirked and winked. “I wouldn’t mind being caught by him.” she giggled as he walked off.

People stopped Justin a lot on his walk through their small community. Either to just say hello or see if he’d heard the latest news. Justin would stop and talk to each of them. Listening if they had problems and trying to think of some way to help them.

He stopped walking when he could see his house. A woman was sitting on his front steps, elbows on her knees as her hands supported her head. Her brown hair was wrapped in a bun and her brown eyes stared out in front of her.

Justin slowly walked backwards, not taking his eyes off of her incase he had to run. He froze as he ran into someone and looked up. He smiled nervously as his eyes met dark green ones. “Stop, drop, and roll baby. You’re on fire.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Maria told me to watch for you. She figured you’d try and run.” his texas drawl was still loud and clear after all these years.

Justin sighed. “I’ll give you a can of bacon if you pretend you never saw me.”

He shook his head and grabbed the back of Justin’s collar. “Nope. Come on.” he pushed Justin forward slightly, forcing him to walk.

Maria sat up as she noticed them and walked over. “Justin, you were supposed to meet me this morning.”

Justin shrugged. “I got busy. Look Maria I have patrol in like half an hour. I have to get ready. Can you tell tall, dark, and handsome to let me go?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Why do you flirt with everyone but me? You know, we could have a life together Justin. You could be someone.”

Justin huffed. “No thank you. I like who I am. Hell, people know exactly who I am and what I can do. What do they know about you?”

She glared at him. “I’m offering you a life.”

“I don’t want one.” she stared at him in shock and Justin felt the grip loosen on his collar. He yanked away and walked up his stairs. “You should really think about  _ why _ someone volunteers for the suicide missions before you ask them to marry you.” he slammed his door behind him. 

Leaning against it he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Not for the first time he missed the convenience of cell phones. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to call his brother and just rant for a good hour. But there were no cell phones, and he hadn’t seen Trevor in three years. Not since Trevor decided the rebellion was doing more harm than good.

The rebellion did do some things that Justin thought were questionable. But it was better than the military. He pressed his lips together as he remembered that night. Being hunted through the sewers still haunted his nightmares. Though...reaching hollow oak...seeing no one there...hearing the military say how they eliminated the people in the sewer...he woke up screaming because of that.

With a shake of his head he grabbed his empty bag from next to the door and started to fill it with supplies. A knock came from his door. “If that’s you again Maria I’ll have you know I’m armed.”

“It’s Mark.” his friend sounded annoyed.

Justin walked over and opened the door. He smiled. “That a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

Mark frowned. “Boston fell three days ago.” Justin paled. “We had a base, just starting to set up in the city. The survivors just got back. Apparently the military ditched the moment the city started to become over run. Nearly everyone got turned.”

Justin sighed. “You couldn’t have waited until after my patrol to tell me the horrible news?”

Mark shook his head. “We aren’t doing patrol. Maria is sending us to the western base. She said they have supplies we need.”

Justin growled. “Bullshit! She’s just pissed because I won’t marry her. She knows no one makes it to the western base! The only way we even know they’re still fucking there is because of that stupid hawk Harper trained!”

Mark nodded. “I know...but are we really going to tell her no?”

Justin took a deep breath. “Fine, we’ll do it. We’ll make it to the fucking base and I’ll send a big fuck you back with that hawk and tell her to get her own fucking supplies because I’m not doing it twice. I’m not risking you.”

Mark smiled. “You know I’d never let you do anything on your own. Now come on. Pack up what you need, let’s get ready to go. I’ll be at my house when you’re ready.” he slipped out the door.

Justin huffed and quickly started to pack all of his weapons and whatever amo he could find. He grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his pocket before he shouldered his backpack and headed outside. Inside of his wallet was two pictures. One of Mark, Terra, Trevor and Raymond, all of them at the river, and another one of just him and Raymond. Mark had taken it for them, the sunset behind them. It was faded, but it was Justin’s favorite picture. 

He locked up his house and skipped to the one next door. “Someone order a kiss-a-gram?” he called as he knocked.

Mark opened it and threw his backpack at him. “Hold that.” he sounded slightly panicked. Justin knew he only got that way over one thing.

Setting down the backpack he stepped inside. “Where did you last see it?” he started looking through the house.

“I set it on the coffee table.” Mark was under the couch, wiggling slightly as he tried to fit.

Justin bit his lip and went into Mark’s room. Ducking down he sighed as he spotted it. A simple golden locket. It had a picture of Mark’s parents inside and was the only thing Mark kept through all of this shit. Grabbing it he called out. “Found it!” he knew it was best to tell Mark the moment he found it, rather than wait.

Mark ran into the room and grabbed it from him as he saw it. “Thank you.” he opened it and smiled slightly at the picture before taking a breath. “I um...I’m ready to go.” he slipped the locket in a pocket he had sewn onto his shirt.

Justin nodded. “Come on. Let’s go tell Maria we’re ready to go.” he walked out of Mark’s house and waited while he locked the door. “I can’t believe the bull shit she’s having us do.”

Mark sighed. “Yeah, she’s kind of a bitch. I over heard why she’s doing it though, and I swear to go if you’re becoming suicidal again I’ll fucking shoot you.”

Justin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m fine. I just said that to freak her out. You know me. I like to play hero.” he grinned. “Now come on, I’ll race you.” He laughed as he took off running. 

Mark rolled his eyes before he chuckled and chased after him.


	4. Chapter Four - Boston

“Raymond where are we going?” Terra was chasing after him, she’d lost her coat and her jeans were covered in mud. She sounded nervous, and the pistol in her hands shook.

Raymond shook his head. “I don’t know.” he was walking quickly through the abandoned streets. Grass was already growing through the cracks in the street and most of the houses were boarded up. 

“What happened back there?” Terra was stumbling, trying to keep up with him.

“I don’t know.” he glanced around and headed for one of the houses. 

“Where are your aunt and uncle?” she was getting scared.

“I don’t know!” he stopped walking and shouted at her. “I don’t know anything Terra!” he was holding tightly to his uncle's hunting rifle. He had blood on cheek and shirt, and a cut on his leg. “I don’t...I don’t know.” the fight out had been just as crazy as the first outbreak. Only the infested were more dangerous this time. Clickers ran wild through the city, Bloaters infecting people left and right. It was chaos.

“Didn’t...didn’t your uncle have a plan? Like, if we get separated head here?” she rubbed her arm. She was going to be covered in bruises.

“No...we never thought they’d get through the walls. Not...not like that.” he held up the gun and slipped through an open door. He paused and listened for a moment before he started to go through the cabinets. “Start looking for supplies.”

Terra nodded and headed for the stairs. Raymond found a few cans of food and some bandages in the kitchen. Setting it on the counter he started to dig through the living room. He found some ammo for his gun under the couch, but that was it.

Terra bounced back down the stairs. “I found some alcohol wipes that might still be good, a few bottles of booze, soap, and rags.” Terra had found out in year one that the infected were highly affected by fire. They same way people were actually. She held up two backpacks. “I also found these and get this, shampoo.” she grinned.

Raymond rolled his eyes. “Can you carry the food? I’ll carry everything else. I want to keep weapons and supplies separated.”

She nodded. “Got it.” she set down everything she found and brought one of the backpacks into the kitchen to grab the food. 

Raymond wrapped the bottles of alcohol in the rags so they wouldn’t break in his bag. “Do you want to help me search a few more houses?” he was only going to search the ones with opened doors, it made too much noise to pull the boards blocking off the others ones. 

Terra bounced over. “How about I search them? I’m quieter than you are and you have the gun, so you can protect our supplies. This could be home base for the night.”

Raymond was hesitant to let her go out on her own. “Hold on.” he ran up the stairs and looked around. He found scissors, string and broke off a board from the bed. Walking back down the stairs he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and fashioned a homemade weapon. 

Terra stared at it for a moment before she smiled. “Oh I like this.” she may have been a terrible shot, but up her in hand to hand and she kicked the guards asses. She grabbed his bag and held tightly to her weapon. “I’ll be back before sunset. I promise.” she headed out.

Raymond sat near the window, watching her progress through the hunting rifles scope. He made sure to check up and down the street every couple minutes, so that way no one could sneak up on him. He doubted anyone would come this way though. Most people were heading the direction the military ran. Raymond had led Terra in the opposite direction, still weary of the military after watching them shoot that family so long ago.

He started humming and a memory came to him suddenly. Him sitting and reading, not even realizing he was humming until Justin had come up behind him and started singing to whatever random tune he’d been humming. Justin would always make up some random wacky song to fit his humming. 

He smiled and shook his head slightly before looking back through the scope. Terra was a few houses down now and leaning outside the door of one. She looked tense and Raymond noticed a bottle in her hand. Clicker.

“Don’t do it Terra. Come on, leave the house.” He quickly loaded the gun and swept it through the windows, looking for any sign of the clicker. He heard the bottle break and looked quickly back at the door. 

The clicker ran through, it’s body moving jerkily, its head covered in the fungus and swinging around wildly as it listened for any more noise. Terra smacked it in the head with her board and the knife went straight through the fungus. It screamed and she pulled her board out, hitting it again. It’s head cracked open and it fell to the ground. 

Terra grinned and sent him a thumbs up before going into the house. Raymond rolled his eyes and noticed another clicker down the road, walking towards the house. He aimed for the head and pulled the trigger. The fungus cracked and he reloaded quickly. He aimed for the head again and fired. This time it dropped.

Terra head peeked out from the house and she looked at the dead clicker in the road. She flinched and went back inside.

“Yeah Terra, there’s normally more than one.” Raymond mumbled to himself as he went back to keeping a look out.

Terra walked out of the house and turned down the street after that and he lost sight of her. He turned so the gun was watching the top of the street. People always had to be on the lookout for bandits if you were outside of the safe zones. He had heard horror stories of what they did to people. He had a little hope that humanity was better than that and they were just stories. 

Taking a deep breath he tried to think about  _ anywhere _ his aunt and uncle might be. Normally the plan was to meet either at the apartment or at the south wall. The south wall was the wall that had fallen and he’d stayed in the apartment as long as he could.

His aunt would talk sometimes...about a rebel base in the west. His uncle said he had some friends there, and if they weren’t stuck in the safe zone they’d head that way. There were supposed to be less zombies that way, because of the rebellion. 

Terra didn’t come back until sun set, her backpack filled with supplies. She didn’t have her board anymore. “It broke. I ran into a few more clickers and had to shove it through the clicker’s head.” she set her bag down. “You can go through it and separate everything.”

Raymond started to go through the bag. “My aunt and uncle used to mention a place out west. I’m not sure exactly where it is, but we can start heading that way. If we avoid the major cities we should be fine. Maybe we can even find a working car.”

She smiled. “I miss cars. Even if I never got my license.” she chuckled. “I was two weeks from my test.”

Raymond had just gotten his permit, Justin had convinced him to drive them home. Even though Justin didn’t have his license yet. They’d gotten pulled over and Justin had flirted with the cop to get them out of it.

“I had just gotten my permit. Maybe a car isn’t the best choice.” it was the fastest though, and the faster you got somewhere safe the more chance you had of living.

She hummed and used a knife to cut open a can of peaches. “We have to find a working one first. You want some peaches?”

Raymond nodded and they shared the can. “Do you think they made it out okay?” he suddenly whispered.

Terra nodded. “Your aunt is way too badass to die or let your uncle die. Besides, your uncle is the best shot in the world. Well...aside from that rebel everyone talks about.”

The rebel, no one knew what he looked like, but he could slip into a military base on high alert, steal their supplies, and be gone before they even realized he was there. “Those are just stories that the rebellion spreads.”

She shook her head. “I heard this from Suzy, right before she left to go find them. She said that she’d seen him. And that he has a partner who stays in the shadows, and never takes his gun off of you.”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “Suzy is insane. She lives off of noodles you know.” Suzy had been a researched looking for a cure like Terra, but she’d heard a rumor the rebellion was close to finding one and went out to find them.

Terra sighed. “Fine, don’t believe me. So, we’re going west?”

He nodded. “It’s the best way to go. We’ll be able to find more supplies that way too, especially in the smaller towns.”

Raymond paused as he found the pistol in the bag. “Where did you get this?” he pulled it out and noticed two boxes of ammo underneath it.

She hummed. “I found a safe, the combo was taped on a sticky note to the back. I guess they forgot it a lot. I found a bunch of money, which was useless, and that gun. The more weapons we have the more chance we have of survival.”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah…” he personally hated pistols. They reminded him to much of Justin. He put it in his bag. “I’ll keep it for emergencies. We need to sleep. I didn’t check the beds, are they still nice?”

Terra nodded. “The main bedroom one is still good, we can share it. Come on.” she grabbed her backpack and started up the stairs.

Raymond followed behind her, his backpack on one shoulder. “Any books in this house?” he missed reading.

She nodded as she put her bag under the bed. “Yeah, room to the right.” 

Raymond slipped his bag under the bed next to hers and went to check out the room next door. He hummed as he looked through the titles and found nothing really interesting. He was about to leave when he spotted a book next to the bed. Walking over he smiled. It was the space book that Trevor used to read every time he had a panic attack. He brought it with him to the other room.

Terra was already curled up on the bed. She’d taken off her pants and was stretched out. “This is wonderful.”

He chuckled and walked over. Putting the book in his bag he crawled into bed next to her and sneezed when the dust rose. “You couldn’t have gotten some of the dust off?”

She rolled over and looked at him. “I did. But this bed hasn’t been used in ten years.”

Raymond nodded. She had a point. “You could have bounced around on it a bit more.”

She sat up. “Oh, you mean like this?” she started to bounce up and down.

Raymond laughed as dust started to rise around them. “Stop it!” he sneezed again and grabbed at her.

Terra giggled like mad when he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, tickling her. “Okay! I’m sorry!” she wiggled.

Raymond lay next to her. “Tomorrow's going to be long.” he whispered.

She looked at him. “Yeah, but we’ll get through it together.”

He smiled. “Together.”


	5. Chapter Five - Infected

“Justin I swear, if you don’t shoot that fucking clicker right now I will.” Mark was right next to him, hissing in his ear.

Justin rolled his eyes. “I only want to waste one bullet on this bastard. If you had just let me go down there I could have killed him already.” he lined up the shot, aiming for a slight crack in the fungus, and fired.

The clicker’s head exploded and Justin laughed. “Fuck yeah! You come into my house!” he looked through his scope again and noticed another clicker stumbling into the room, upper body swinging around as it listened for noise.

Before he could line up the shot it’s head exploded and he looked at Mark with a frown. “Hey…”

Mark rolled his eyes. “I told you I was going to shoot it. You took too long.” he put his rifle in the holster on his back and started down the side of the railing.

Justin watched him for a moment before he grabbed a rope and threw it over the side. He grabbed it and swung over, dropping down faster than Mark was climbing. 

He landed noiselessly on the ground and brought up his pistol, making another check around the room. “There should be more...why aren’t there more?”

Mark shrugged as he landed next to him. “Buildings huge, could be filled. There might be some spores on the lower levels. You sure we want to search this place?”

Justin nodded. “It’s big, but easily defendable. This was probably an old hideout, someone got infected and now it’s filled with infected and supplies. We need supplies.”

Mark sighed. “I know. But we can’t carry much. We already have a shit ton of stuff. Maybe if we ran into this place halfway through our travels, but it’s only been a week.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Okay, I want to shoot some infected as well, but we do need food. And maybe we can find some ammo or some really cool guns.” Justin waved his pistol. “Like this one.” It was a small gun, that packed a huge punch, with a scope on it so he could shoot from far away. He could take out a clicker with a single shot to the head with this gun.

Mark checked his gun and looked around. “Do you want to split up or stay together?”

Justin smiled at him. “I always want to split up, but you’d shoot me if I said that. So let’s stick together on this one.” His smile grew. “Maybe we’ll run into a bloater!” he looked so excited.

Mark sighed. “Or maybe those two clickers are the only ones here and we’ll be able to go through this without risk of turning into mindless fungus.” he grinned.

Justin cocked his gun and ran his hand through his hair. “Where would be the fun in that? Besides,” he stepped closer to Mark, who backed into the wall, “maybe we’ll have one of those moments. Where we’ll be coming down from the high and I’ll look at the beautiful angel next to me and just…” he tugged slightly on Mark’s hair, “take.”

Mark swallowed and his pupils were blown. “I thought you were done with this phase.” he bit his lip.

Justin moved closer. “Come on, it’s been awhile since we both got laid, we’re in a zombie infested building where any noise could get us killed. Doesn’t it turn you on?”

Mark grabbed his shirt and pulled him against him. “No.” he laughed as Justin scowled at him and stepped away. “Come on, let’s get through this.” he headed for the nearest door.

Justin followed behind him, keeping his gun in his hand and moving without a sound. He would peek out the windows every few feet and look behind them. Every time they came to a door Mark would push it open and Justin would slip inside first.

They came across a lot of clickers, which meant the building had been empty for awhile. As they reached the lower levels Mark cursed. “Looks like the whole first floor is going to be spores. You wanna turn back or check it out?” 

Justin pulled out his gas mask. “I’ll make a quick run through. If you hear my gun go off come and get me.” he switched out his pistol for the shot gun and jumped down the hole to the first floor. 

He made a face as he saw the fungus, it was still moving, like it was breathing. There were strings of it across the ceiling and floor, connecting the separate mounds. Walking carefully he made sure not to step on any of the mounds, he knew from experience that the zombie inside of it could still be alert.

He peeked into a room and smiled. “Jackpot.” there was a pile of ammunition on a table near the back of the room.

Keeping his steps light he made it to the back of the room. Carefully he slipped off his bag and set it on the ground. He gave a quick look around the room before he started to stuff it with the ammunition. 

He was slipping his backpack back on his shoulder when he heard a loud banging coming from his left. He stumbled back and pointed his gun at the door. He could see the bloater through the window, slamming itself into the door, which he thanked his lucky stars was blocked by a desk.

Keeping his eyes on the door he started to walk backwards. There was a loud crunch and his foot went through the floor. He screamed and scrambled, grabbing the edge of the floor before he could fall. He heard clicking and hissing under him and risking glancing down. In the room under him, his feet just out of reach, were about ten clickers.

His gun was just out of reach in front of him. Justin took a deep breath and tried to pull himself up. The floor creaked and groaned, forcing him to freeze. “Shit.” 

He reached for his gun, and his heart stopped as he heard the door in the other room slam open. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” he scrambled now, ignoring the way the floor started to bend and tilt as he tried to climb back on it. His hands grasped his gun and he finally pulled himself up. Rolling he ducked behind a mound right as the bloater came bounding into the hall. 

The bloater didn’t notice the way the floor was weakened and fell right through. Justin was smug for about five seconds before the whole floor gave out and he screamed as he fell again, firing off a shot.

He hissed in pain as he smacked into the boards on the floor below and gasped when he tried to move his leg. A board was sticking out of it. Not very big, and from what he could tell it had missed most everything. It didn’t even go all the way through.

But...he was in a spore infested room, and had no idea if  _ any _ open wound would infect someone, or if it was only breathing it in or getting bitten. 

Taking a deep breath he pulled out a bandage and quickly wrapped his leg, leaving the piece of wood inside, just in case he could get infected that way.

Looking around he noticed the clickers were mostly buried under the floor and the bloater had a board sticking out of its head. Grabbing a board he put his weight on it and lifted himself up. He let out a cry of pain and fell back down.

“Justin?” He saw Mark look down at him. “Justin jesus are you okay?”

Justin swallowed. “I...I got a board through the leg. Will that infect me?” he was slightly terrified. He’d never come this close to being infected before.

Mark was silent. “I...I don’t know. Let’s get you out of here.” he disappeared for a moment before coming back with rope. He tied it off to a pipe and threw it over. “Can you get to it or do you need me to help you?”

Justin grabbed his board again and, biting his lip, pulled himself to his feet. He bit through his lip and was glad that his gas mask protected his face, because he was covering himself in infectable wounds.

Stumbling, trying not to put any weight on his leg and failing, he made his way to the rope. He grabbed it and started to climb up. Mark was pulling him up as he climbed.

Mark grabbed him once he got up to the top and helped him stand. “Lean on me.” he started walking back towards the stairs. “You should have taken the stairs in the first place.” he mumbled. 

Justin chuckled. “Yeah...I think I’ll do that next time...if I get a next time.”

Mark hissed through his gas mask. “Shut up Justin. You’re going to be fine.”

The made it to the stairs and Mark threw Justin over his shoulder. Justin swallowed a scream. “A little warning would have been nice.”

Mark ignored him and walked quickly up the stair. He passed about three floors before he finally went down a hall and set Justin on an old desk. He took off his gas mask. “How do you feel?”

Justin slipped off his mask, he looked pale. “I um...I can’t feel my leg.”

Mark quickly unbandaged his leg and Justin closed his eyes while he looked at the wound. “I have to take this out of you.”

Justin bit his lip. “What’s the point? I know it’s infected. I’m infected. Just leave it in so if I try and kill you it’ll slow me down.”

Mark grabbed his knee and ripped out the board. Justin gasped in pain as all the feeling rushed back to his leg. He whimpered and shoved his fist in his mouth, covering his scream.

“You talk like that again and I’ll shove it back in.” he set the board on the table next to them and pulled out the med kit. “It’s not that big, it’s mostly deep. But I don’t think you hit anything important.” He pulled out a needle and some thread. “I’m going to sew you back up. Can you handle that?”

Justin held out his hand. “Booze.”

Mark rolled his eyes and handed him a bottle. “Don’t drink all of it, that’s for cleaning this to.” 

Justin took several large gulps before he handed it back to him. “Okay. Now I need a gag. There might still be infected in the building.”

Mark nodded and dug through their bag. He pulled out a sock and some tape. Justin wrinkled his nose but opened his mouth to let Mark put the sock inside. He closed his eyes as Mark put tape over his mouth.

“Okay...deep breath.” he poured alcohol over the wound and Justin grabbed the desk, his muffled screaming couldn’t be heard outside the room.

Mark flinched and quickly cleaned off the needle and his hands before he pushed the torn skin together and started sewing.

Justin tried to stay as still as possible. He gripped the edge of the desk tightly and had his eyes closed. He was breathing quickly through his nose. 

Mark bit his lip as he finished. It wasn’t the best job he’d seen done, but normally Justin was the one sewing him up. “Okay, we’ll stay here for tonight. Let you get some rest. Then we’ll go back out to the horses and get moving.”

Justin opened his eyes and slowly took the tape off. He looked at the wound as he spit out the sock. “The next time we play doctor I totally call doctor. You’re horrible at this.”

Mark took a shaky breath and chuckled. “Yeah well, you normally don’t hurt yourself like this. Not when we’re this far from help.”

Justin grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him closer. He put his forehead against his. “Mark, if I turn-”

Mark tried to pull away but Justin was holding him tightly. “No, you won’t turn damn it.”

Justin sighed. “Just shut up and listen. If I turn I want you to take my wallet and burry it at hollow oak. Can you do that?”

Mark nodded. “You won’t turn.”

Justin chuckled. “Also, shoot me in the fucking head if I turn. None of this, oh no you're my best friend/part time lover. Just shoot me in the head, then cry.”

Mark was already crying. “Justin...you can’t…”

Justin closed his eyes. He knew that he was the only one who kept Mark alive after his parents died, Mark had been ready to shoot himself, and he knew if he was gone Mark most likely would shoot himself. “If you’re going to do it after I’m gone make sure you bury my wallet first.”

Mark looked at him. “You’re not going to tell me not to?”

Justin shrugged. “I know I wouldn’t be able to talk you out of it. I was barely able to last time. I think our lack of ammunition was the real reason you didn’t do it.”

Mark laughed before kissing Justin suddenly. Justin jumped before he kissed him back. Pulling away Mark sighed. “I’m going to sleep in the other room. Just in case.”

Justin nodded. “I would like a sun rise morning wake up call please. With breakfast in bed.”

Mark rolled his eyes and stepped away. “Make your own breakfast.” he grabbed his supplies and walked to the other room, closing the door behind him.

Justin looked down at his leg and noticed how red the wound was. “Fuck.” he grabbed his hair and silently sobbed into his hands.


	6. Chapter Six - Horse Power

“You know what I could totally go for right now? A twinky. I would love just some sort of candy. I wonder if any of the candy is good anymore.” Terra was daydreaming about candy while they walked through another abandoned town. 

“Most candy only had about a two years shelf life, so I don’t think any of the candy is good anymore.” Raymond walked over to a car and popped the hood. Looking at the battery he sighed and started walking again. 

“Do you even know how to fix a car?” Terra tilted her head while she asked.

Raymond nodded. “Visu taught me.”

Terra stopped walking. “I...I still can’t believe that Visu and Cory...that Mark  _ saw _ that. I mean, he was really sweet and sure, he had a trickster streak, but with a best friend like Justin and a father like Cory I’m surprised that’s as far as it went.”

Raymond chuckled. “Justin wasn’t that bad.”

She looked at him. “Not that bad? He had ADHD and was allergic to the medication. I remember when I first met him he was chasing a squirrel.”

Raymond laughed, he could remember Terra telling him that story, he’d been ten and all she talked about for a month was the crazy squirrel guy. “He was so confused when you called him that.”

Terra smiled. “I had planned to use it in my best woman speech.” He flinched and she bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

He shook his head. “No I...I’ve had ten years to get over his death. I’m good.” he was lying, and he knew she knew that, but it helped to pretend he was over it. 

“So, Visu taught you cars. What are we looking for?” she started walking again.

“Right now a working battery. Most of these are corroded. I need one that still works, then we’ll work on finding a halfway decent car.” he walked over to a house and looked at the garage door. “If I lift this could you check if there’s a car under it?”

She nodded and they walked over to the garage. “Okay, count of three. Three.” he lifted it, feeling the rust and hearing the squeaking of the gears.

Terra slipped under. “Wow, I think I found our car. The door in here is open from the house. Do you want me to clear the path or stay here?”

Raymond grunted and loosened his grip. “I’ll get in.” he set down the door and walked to the front door. It was boarded off. With a huff he looked around and noticed the attic window was opened.

“Great.” He climbed up the stairs and climbed up onto the railing of the porch. With a grunt he pulled himself onto the roof.

Walking quickly he made his way over to the attic window and slipped inside, closing it behind him. Just to be safe.

The attic was filled with cobwebs and boxes covered in white sheets. He found an old polaroid camera and slipped the straps around his neck. Smiling he moved the plank keeping the door locked and slowly lowered the ladder down.

He quickly climbed down and checked the house. It was empty. He did find an old bag of hard candy in a drawer though and decided to give it to Terra. If she got sick, well he never actually told her to eat it.

He knocked on the garage door before opening it and gasping slightly. Garage was the right word for it. It had an older truck, with just about every tool a mechanic would want and a shit ton of car parts. 

Terra had a wrench in her hand. “Can I keep this? I’ll tie some screw drivers to it, perfect weapon.”

Raymond nodded. “Put whatever you want in the back of the truck. This is what we’re taking.” he quickly walked over to the hood and popped it open. Bingo, the battery was even still good. This car must have been well loved before all this happened.

He walked over to her and handed her the bag of candy. “If you get sick don’t blame me.” 

She squirmed and squealed. “You are amazing. This stuff lasts forever.” she ripped it open. “What do you need me to do?” she stuck one in her mouth.

Raymond shook his head. “Nothing, I can handle this. If you want you can check the house again. Make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

She nodded. “Sure thing boss.” she grabbed her wrench and skipped out of the room.

Raymond looked around the room and sighed. “Okay, let’s see if I can see anything wrong with you first.” he walked back over to the car.

Terra came back an hour later with a can of fruit. “I found dinner, also, I threw away those candies. They were disgusting. Thank you for the thought though.”

Raymond was covered in grease and under the truck. “We need to go out and get some gas. The truck is running on empty and these models normally only get about eleven miles to the gallon. Meaning we’ll need a lot of gas.”

Terra looked around and walked over to a shelf. “Would this help?” she held up a funnel that was attached to a pump. 

Raymond slid out from under the car and looked at her for a moment. “That...is actually exactly what we needed. Throw that in the truck. Or no, wait, we need gas now...did you see what time it is?”

Terra hummed. “Well it looked around four, but my watch doesn’t quite work anymore.” Raymond narrowed his eyes and she chuckled. “It looked pretty close to sunset.”

Raymond nodded and wiped the grease from his hands. “Alright then, we’ll finish this tomorrow and get the gas in the morning. You’d be surprised at how many cars still have gas.”

Terra held open the door for him and they walked back into the house. Terra gasped as she looked out into the back yard. “They have a stream in the back yard! I call first bath.” she ran for their bags. “How do I get out?”

Raymond sighed. “The attic window, you have to climb down. Let me make sure it’s safe first. Please.”

Terra sighed. “Fine.” 

Raymond quickly ran up to the attic and slipped out the window. He looked through the scope of his hunting rifle. “Do you mind if I stay up here? Just to make sure you’re safe?”

Terra climbed out the window and sighed. “Fine. But try not to peek.” she climbed down to the edge of the room and dropped down. 

Raymond kept up his sweep of the neighborhood, only looking at her when he wanted to check the area behind her. 

He paused his scope on her for a moment as she stood in the creek, naked. With a quick shake of his head he moved on. He’d always been curious about Terra, but never curious enough to peep at her while she was taking a bath.

Once she finished she climbed back up. “It feels really nice.” she smiled as she nudged him.

Raymond rolled his eyes and passed her the gun. “If you miss, I’ll shoot you.”

Terra laughed as he climbed down and landed on the ground. “Miss what? The only thing out here will be your naked ass.”

Raymond rolled his eyes and quickly stripped, the water was freezing, but it felt really nice. He ducked under the water and quickly started to scrub himself with the soap Terra had found a few days earlier. He missed showers. 

He glanced up at the roof while he was scrubbing himself and noticed Terra staring at him. He put his hands on his hips and she quickly looked away, he could hear her giggling. With a quick roll of his eyes he continued washing.

Raymond didn’t really care if she peeked at him. Terra was his best friend. He remembered when Justin and him had first  _ done _ anything. He’d been so nervous and hadn’t wanted to take off any of his clothes. Justin had tripped and smacked his toe on the bed because he couldn’t unbutton his pants his hands were shaking so much.

He finished washing quickly and got dressed again. Walking back to the roof he climbed back up and set Terra a look. “Done peeping?”

She flushed slightly. “I was curious. Anyway, I have to say, you are way hotter than that biologist. What was his name?”

Raymond sighed. “I don’t want to know how I compare to the guys you’ve slept with.” He grabbed his gun back from her. “Get back inside.”

She huffed and quickly climbed through the window. Raymond took a quick look around before jumping down and following her. 

He jumped as a bright light blinded him when he walked into the garage. Terra laughed. “It still works!” she took another picture of him, this time he was smiling slightly.

Walking over he grabbed it from her and laughed when Terra posed in a ‘sexy’ pose. He took the picture and shook it out when the camera spit it out. He laughed at the picture and handed it to her. “This is a keeper.”

She laughed and nodded. “I’ll go find something to keep these in. We are so keeping all of these.” she skipped back into the house.

Raymond sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Setting the camera down he started looking through the tools again.

Terra slipped back into the room. “Raymond...I was just thinking...we’ll be passing through Pennsylvania. Do you think...Maybe we could stop by home?”

Raymond pressed his lips together. “Yeah, sure. Anything you want from there?”

She shrugged. “Just...just wanted to see it.”

He nodded. “Well...alright then.” he knows that it would be a waste of time to go to Justin’s house for a picture. Justin lived in a foster home, and they didn’t really like him and his brother much, so they didn’t have many pictures.

His house though...he knew he had a few pictures of Justin there. He could do a quick sweep and try and find one. It would be nice...his uncle hadn’t let him go back for anything. He might be able to pick up some books. 

Terra climbed into the back of the truck. “I have decided we are not sleeping in the garage. You can find a way to lock it. But we are staying in a bed.”

Raymond chuckled. “Alright.” he grabbed a thick pipe and slipped in into the chains so the door couldn’t be opened. “Are you ready for bed?”

She huffed. “If we have to. It’s kind of early though.”

Raymond grabbed his bag and pulled out the book he had grabbed. “We could read this? I could read it to you.”

Terra looked at the book for a moment before smiling. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that. I’ll go find us a room.” she jumped out of the back of the truck and bounced out of the room.

Raymond flipped through the book for a moment before he sighed and followed after her. He hoped he could get the truck running soon.


	7. Chapter Seven - Wounded

Mark stood still as the clicker entered the room. It’s head swinging back and forth, the clicking sounds echoing across the room every few seconds. Bending down slowly he grabbed a chunk of wall that was by his feet and threw it through an open doorway near the end of the walkway.

The clicker screeched and ran down the walkway, head swinging and clicking like mad. Two more ran out of another store and for the source of the noise. 

Mark let out a breath and ducked down, crouching behind the small wall and heading for the store the clicker had been inside. 

Slipping his bow from his shoulders he notched an arrow and started to search through the store. He needed bandages and tape. Some of the hardest stuff to find, but this was a mall, there had to be something in there. 

He slipped quickly through the store, searching under shelves and digging through piles of broken things he had no names for anymore. He picked up little things, anything he could use to make a bomb. He was pretty good at making them, and they made wonderful traps when they needed a quick getaway.

He slipped down to the lower levels of the mall and froze as he noticed a deer. With a quick look around he fired his notched arrow and quickly renotched as the deer ran. He followed behind it, keeping an eye out for clickers. 

The deer died inside of a store behind the counter. Mark noticed a first aid kit half hidden under some rubble. He quickly grabbed it and ripped it open. It was full. He hugged it to his chest and sat down. “Oh thank god. Thank god.”

He looked at the deer and gently stroked its neck. “Thank you for guiding me to this.” he put the first aid kit in his backpack and put his bow on his back. Grabbing the deer he started to drag it out of the room. He listened for clickers as he dragged the deer.

He figured that most of the infected here were resting, and unless they were attacked directly, most resting infected didn’t hear or see anything around them. He was hoping that the clickers he had passed before we're too busy looking for the source of the noise he had caused them to notice him. This deer would last awhile if he could get it back.

He had chosen the mall to stay in because of the security doors. He could easily lock them behind him to have a quick get away from the infected. 

He had to lift the deer in a few places, and hide behind walls, leaving his deer in the open, when clickers walked past. But after an hour of walking, he made it to an old pharmacy. Lifting the security gate he kicked the deer under with his feet before slipping under himself. He grabbed his deer and unlocked the security counter, none of the glass had broken during the outbreak. Locking it behind him he brought the deer into the back.

He shivered and set the deer down. He noticed his fire had gone out. Sighing he walked over and added more wood. Blowing on it softly he watched as the flames sparked and started to lick at the wood.

He brought the deer closer to the fire and started to skin it. He needed to get the deer cleaned before the flies came and started to ruin the meat. 

It took him a couple hours to cut and clean the meat. He made a tiny smoker to turn most of it into deer jerky and left it above the fire. 

Digging through his bag he pulled out the first aid kit and walked behind one of the shelves. He made sure to keep his footsteps light.

Justin was laying on his back, sweat beaded on his forehead. He was breathing quickly and shaking, his pants were off and the wound on his leg was red. But he wasn’t infected. 

Mark sat next to him and opened the first aid kit. “Hey Justin. I’m going to clean your wound. I found some stuff.” he pulled out a bottle of  _ real _ alcohol and covered a wipe with it. He took a deep breath and started to clean the stitched up wound.

Justin sucked in a breath and groaned. Mark looked through the first aid kit and noticed a syringe, there was a bottle of medicine right next to it. He stared at it for awhile before he took a deep breath. “Please don’t be something you’re allergic to.” He filled the syringe and stuck Justin with the needle.

Justin groaned in pain and Mark flinched slightly. “I’m sorry Justin. Don’t worry, you’ll be okay. Just...wake up.”

Taking a deep breath he wrapped a bandage around the wound. He remembered the next morning, after Justin got hurt. He’d slipped into the room, gun drawn just in case, and found Justin hugging his own gun and silently sobbing.

He’d always thought that Justin would rather take a bullet then turn. He hadn’t slept at all, worried that if he had he’d be woken up a a gun shot that was much too close. But Justin hadn’t been able to do it. 

Mark never told him how he’d seen Raymond’s picture, held tightly in his hand. Maybe, hopefully, it was that picture that kept him alive. That kept him fighting. Mark knew the picture of his parents made him feel better after a shitty day.

Stretching he stood and headed back to the fire. Justin had started getting fervourish a few days after he’d been hurt, and he fell asleep around day four. It was now day seven, he woke up sometimes, but only for a few minutes and he didn’t seem to know where he was. Mark hoped the medicine helped.

Stroking the fire he walked to the back window and peeked in. The horses were still there, looking nervous. He knew the infected unsettled them, but this was safer than out in the open. Where anyone could find you or see you. He knew that he could sleep easy here.

This was the part he hated about traveling. He didn’t have to deal with it often, normally Justin never got hurt, not like this. He was normally only alone like this is Justin went on to scout ahead. He’d gotten hurt like this before, how did Justin handle it?

He was going out of his mind. He needed Justin to wake up, to be better. With a sigh he made sure the fire would smoke the jerky into the night, cooked a little bit of the meat for himself to eat and got Justin to swallow some water. Curling up by Justin he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to groaning. “Mark? Mark…?”

Mark sat up and crawled over to Justin, his eyes were open and clearer than they’d been in days. “Justin? Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Sore, and like shit. Where are we?”

“Pennsylvania.” Mark put his hand on Justin’s chest as he tried to move. “Stop it. I know you hate it here, but I was worried and I…” he knew this town like the back of his hand still.

Justin looked at him in horror. “We’re...we’re in  _ town _ ?” his breathing hitched. “We need to leave.”

Mark shook his head. “No, not until you get better. You’ve been sleeping for nearly four days. I thought...I thought that you might not wake up.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I...fine. Can I...can I have some water?” 

Mark jumped up and ran around the shelves. He grabbed the canteen and brought it back quickly to Justin. “Here.” he helped him sit up and drink.

Justin sat up and looked at his leg. “That looks horrible. That is going to scar.” he gently touched the area around the wound and flinched. “I might limp for awhile. Won’t be able to move as quickly.”

Mark nodded. “We still have awhile. We’re pretty far from the danger zone.” 

Justin nodded and lay back down. “I think I need a little more sleep. I’ll...I’ll just sleep an hour.” he yawned and fell back asleep.

Mark sighed and watched him for a moment. “Sweet dream Justin.” he kissed his forehead and grabbed his bow. He might as well clean out a few clickers while Justin napped. It would be for the best, since Justin might make noise trying to move.

He knew that Justin would call him stupid for this. But Mark could be quiet. His bow was silent and the infected hardly ever payed attention to the noise of their dying friends. He was glad there were no runners, he hated killing runners. But by the time they were clickers they weren’t human anymore.

Justin woke up alone a few hours later. He grabbed the first aid kit and looked through it. Changing his bandage he cleaned the wound again and debating on giving himself another shot. He decided against it and swallowed the pain pills.

He forced himself to stand and used to shelves to walk around to the fire he could smell. He noticed a bunch of deer meat and some drying deer skin. He sat down and looked over the bones. He could make some nice weapons from this.

He looked up as he heard a door open and saw Mark come in, he had blood on him and his arrows were covered in blood. “You go hunting?” 

Mark paused. “You woke up.” he walked in and set his stuff down. “How are you feeling?”

Justin shrugged. “I changed my bandage and took the pain pills I found in there. Did you have a reason for leaving me alone?”

Mark nodded. “Area is clicker infested. I don’t trust you not to trip over something with that leg. I got rid of all that I could, but you’ll still have to be quiet.”

Justin nodded. “I can try. But I had to use the shelve to even get out here. Do you need some new arrows? I could make you some out of the bones here.”

Mark shrugged. “I got most of them back. Are you hungry? The jerky isn’t done yet, but I have some cooked meat you could eat.”

Justin felt his stomach churn at the thought of food but nodded anyway. “That sounds good. Just a little though. I’m not sure if my stomach can take much.”

Mark nodded and quickly started to cut up some meat. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Justin smiled. “Yeah, me too.”


	8. Chapter Eight - Home

“I think I saw smoke coming from the mall.” Terra was sitting on the roof of the truck staring out into the distance.

“I’m sure you did, we aren’t the only people out here.” Raymond was under the hood of the truck. A belt had come undone and did not seem to want to go back on.

“We could just walk to my house. I mean, I live two streets away.” Terra looked down at him. “The car will still be here.”

Raymond hummed. “You just said that you think you saw people. You want to risk leaving the only working car alone?”

Terra slipped down from the roof and landed next to him. “You’re right. Are you done? And are we just going to my house?”

Raymond sighed as he fitted the belt back on. “I want to stop by my house. I...I have that ring Justin gave me. I’m hoping it’ll still be there.”

Terra smiled. “It’ll do you good to have something.” she watched as he closed the hood. “Want to start her up?”

Raymond shook his head. “We’re pushing her, get in and steer. If we start her up now we’ll never get to your house. We’ll drive to mine.”

Terra mumbled about how stupid that was, but opened the door to the truck and got ready to steer and push. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

Raymond chuckled and went behind the truck. They pushed the truck down the two streets to Terra’s house. She made him sit outside with the truck while she ran inside. 

She came back with a soft smile on her face and a skip in her step. “Okay, let’s go to your house. I got what I needed.”

Raymond nodded and climbed into the truck. He waited for Terra to climb in before starting the truck and driving. He hummed while Terra stuck her hand out the window. “We should invent a game to pass the time.”

Raymond looked at her. “And the point of the game would be?”

She smiled. “It’ll be like I Spy, only with infected. Since they’ll come out when they hear the truck.”

Raymond glanced at her. “I think you’ll win that game. Because I have to watch the road. I’ll think about it though.”

He stopped the car in front of his house. He hadn’t seen it in years, all of his aunts flowers had completely taken over the house. “Terra...will you watch the truck?”

She nodded. “Yeah, me and my wretch will keep this truck safe.”

Raymond slipped out of the truck and headed inside. Pushing open the door he stared at his childhood home. It barely looked touched. They did live kind of far out, not many people must have gone through this neighborhood.

Taking a deep breath he headed down the hall to his room. His fern had grown up his wall and across his bed. He ran his fingers over his bookshelf and grabbed two books, his old favorites, before heading to his desser.

Pulling open the drawer he pulled out his small wooden chest. Pressing his lips together he closed his eyes and opened the chest. Cracking open one eye he breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the string, on the string was a white ring with a red gem in the center. Justin had given it to him days before the outbreak. He slipped it over his neck and grabbed the picture under it. It was Justin in his swim shorts, sitting on a rock in a ‘draw me like a french girl’ pose. 

He slipped the picture in his pocket and headed to his aunt and uncle’s room. He grabbed his aunt’s notebook and quickly wrote a note to her, explaining that if she found it he was going to the west to try and find that rebellion base.

With a nod he left it out on her desk and searched the house for food. He found a lot more ammo for the hunting rifle and a first aid kit, but that was about it. 

Running his hand through his hair he walked out of the house. “Anything happen?” Terra was on the roof of the truck again.

“The smoke from the mall got darker. But that’s about it. They might have food.” she licked her lips.

Raymond shook his head. “No way. They could be…” he swallowed. “You’ve heard the stories.”

She sighed. “I know I just...I got used to being around people. It’s weird, just having it be you and me.”

Raymond nodded. “I get it, it’s weird. I’m used to staying up and talking to my aunt.” he climbed into the back of the truck. “Go get us some gas.”

Terra grumbled and grabbed the funnel before sliding down from the roof. “I get to drive this time.” she walked towards the nearest car.

Raymond stared at the smoke in the distance. He did have to wonder who was in the mall. He looked away from the smoke. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

Terra came back one the gas can was full. “This should get us to the next town. Do you still want to stop on the highway and fill up the couple we have?”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah.” climbing out of the back he sighed. “We’ll need all the gas we can salvage.”

Terra held out her hands. “Keys please.”

Raymond smiled and fished them out of his pocket. “Don’t hit anything. Or I’ll kill you. This is the only working car we might ever find.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys. “If the crazy people out here can find cars, we can find another car. But I won’t crash.”

Raymond chuckled. “Don’t even start that argument.”

They both climbed in the car and Raymond leaned out his window as they drove. He took a deep breath. “I remember it took my aunt a week to drive across the country, back before.”

Terra glanced at him. “So we’re looking at what? A month maybe two?”

Raymond nodded. “That’s if we keep the car. If for some reason we suddenly have to walk...it could take us awhile.” he leaned back in. “We’ll have to avoid city’s from now on. Only enter them when we have no other option.”

Terra nodded. “Yeah, I understand. Cities are bad, because that’s where most of the quarantine zones are. And most of those are abandoned and filled with horrible people and horrible zombies.”

“Infected.” Raymond corrected. “They aren’t zombies. Zombies are living dead. They aren’t dead until stage three.”

Terra shivered. “That’s a horrible way to go.”

Raymond watched the tree’s go past. “You’ve seen it, haven’t you? I heard the rumors...you guys catching people before they could turn.”

Terra sighed. “Yeah...I’ve seen it. It’s bad. You can  _ see _ them fighting against it.” she shivered. “I try not to think about it too much.”

Raymond glanced out and noticed the smoke in the mall was gone. Whoever it was must have left. “Take the back roads. The highways will be packed with cars.”

Terra leaned forward slightly and glanced at the front of the car. “We should add some spikes. Or a plow.”

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Spikes and a plow? This isn’t Mad Max Terra, it’s real life.”

She rolled her eyes. “I bet others have already done it.”

Raymond chuckled. “If you get me the material, without putting yourself at risk, I will make you your Mad Max car.”

She grinned. “You are amazing.”

Raymond sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”


	9. Chapter Nine - Limp

“Damn this stupid leg.” Justin was rubbing his leg. They had been traveling for a month, and his leg was healed, but had scared and hurt every once in awhile still.

Mark looked at him. “Do you want to rest?” they were standing at the top of a hill. Mark was leaning against a tree, looking through his scope at a town below.

“No, I’m fine.” he shrugged up his bag. “We should hurry up and find somewhere to rest. It’s starting to get dark.”

Mark nodded, slightly worried. Justin had pushed himself like this a couple weeks ago and hadn’t been able to walk on his leg for a whole day after. “Do you want some jerky?”

Justin shook his head. “Let’s just get going.” he started down the hill. 

Mark followed after him, both of them moving near silent down the slightly wooded hill. Justin was favoring his leg, though still moving just as quickly as Mark. 

Justin grabbed his arm. “That’s a city up ahead. Abandoned. Damn, we must have taken a wrong turn. Do you want to go around?”

Mark glanced at him. “It’ll take a lot longer.” and he didn’t think Justin’s leg could take the trip. He should have rested longer. If he wouldn’t push himself so hard his leg might heal completely. “Besides, I think we can get through without anything happening.”

Justin nodded. “Okay, we’ll sneak inside. But tomorrow. I don’t want to do it at night. We know nothing about this area.”

Mark glanced around. “We can stay under the overpass. It looks like we could be there right before sunset.”

Justin bit his lip. “It’s a little close. We won’t get to start a fire. But it does seem to be the best option. Let’s head that way.” he rubbed his leg before turning more in that direction.

Mark followed him. “So...the rebellion base we’re headed to. I heard they have sweets. Make their own so their fresh.”

Justin smiled. “I have to admit I miss candy. Do you remember those little cakes Cory used to make?”

Mark smiled. “Yeah...papa loved cooking.” he chuckled. “And my dad loved eating.” he rolled his eyes. “Do you remember when you tried to make that vegan meal for Raymond? He got so sick,  _ I _ got so sick.”

Justin paused for a moment before he smiled. “He ate all of it, even though it was disgusting and I begged him to stop.”

Mark smiled. He was glad Justin was actually talking about Raymond. “So um, jerky for dinner? Since we can’t start a fire?”

Justin glanced at him before he nodded. “Yeah, jerky sound good.” he swallowed. “Y-you remember the time we all went to Mexico? Aunt Dzeska took all of us. Raymond got so sunburnt he could barely move.”

Mark stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah. Terra caught a jellyfish and tried to smuggle it home.”

Justin laughed. “Raymond had to explain to security that she wasn’t a terrorist, she just had a loud mouth.”

Mark snorted. “And then  _ he _ got in trouble for everything that he was saying. Dzeska was the only reason they weren’t put on the no fly list.”

Justin ran his hand through his hair. “He would have been wonderful with the rebellion...but I never would have let him join.” Mark looked at him. “You know what we do Mark. We don’t just kill infected.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah...that’s why Trevor left.”

Justin took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can talk about Raymond and Trevor all in one day.”

Glancing around Mark nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” he pulled out a piece of jerky from his bag and nibbled on it.

They made it to the overpass right before sunset. Justin leaned up against the support beam and rubbed his leg. “Doesn’t hurt as bad as last time.”

Mark sat down and dropped his bag. He stretched. “That’s good. We’ll sleep for a few hours, relax and eat some jerky. The tomorrow we’ll go ninja.”

Justin chuckled. “We are not ninja Mark. You would be a horrible ninja. And I don’t have the patience for it.”

Mark lay on the ground and stretched out, arching his back. “I totally think we could be ninja. Just get me the black outfit and we’ll be good to go.”

Justin lowered himself down and pressed his back against the beam. “You know what I miss? Back rubs. Raymond used to give me a back rub when I had a hard day. And I used to give him back rubs when I wanted-”

Mark waved his hand. “And that is far enough. I didn’t want to know about your sex life then, and I really don’t now. I know way too much already.”

Justin smirked and crawled over. He nudged Mark slightly and when he didn’t move shoved him onto his stomach. Mark grunted. “What are you doing?”

Justin straddled his hips. “Giving you a massage.” he pressed the heel of his hands against Mark’s back and pressed down slightly. 

Mark hummed and rolled his shoulders. “I don’t put out on the first date.”

Justin leaned down and whispered in Mark’s ear. “Good thing this isn’t our first date.” he grabbed his earlobe with his teeth.

Mark sucked in a breath. “This really isn’t sanitary.”

Justin sat up slightly and continued with his massage. “I have lube in my bag.”

Mark jumped and turned his head slightly. “You have what? Where did you get that? No wait, don’t answer. Why did you grab lube? We were supposed only grab what we needed.”

Justin hummed. “I needed lube, because I know you hate it when we don’t use it.” he slipped his hands under Mark’s shirt. “I’ll let you use it.” he added in a sing song voice.

Mark relaxed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know...you’ll have to try a little harder.”

Justin grinned. “Oh baby, I do love a challenge.”

The next morning Justin woke up curled around Mark’s naked body. They had a blanket on the ground below them, and Mark’s jacket over them. He nuzzled closer and kissed Mark’s neck. “Mark, wake up.”

Mark hummed and moved closer to him. “Unless you’re going to make this a very good morning you better let me sleep.”

Justin smirked into his neck and kissed it again, adding in a little teeth. “I can come to an agreement. We do need to hurry though, early bird and all that.”

Mark grasped him and Justin gasped. “Second mouse and all that.”

Justin zipped up his pants and rubbed his leg. “Doesn’t hurt at all this morning. See, I told you I could handle this.”

Mark hummed. “Yeah yeah.” he pulled down his shirt and started to shake out the blanket. “Could you roll this for me? I’m horrible at this.”

Justin nodded and grabbed it. “Yeah, but you have to carry it.” he quickly knelt down and rolled the blanket before tying it to Mark’s bag. He looked at the sky. “It’s well past sunrise, if we still used clocks, I’d say it’s around nine in the morning.”

Mark huffed. “Even in a zombie esk world I still can’t get you to sleep in.” he grabbed his bag. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Justin grinned. “You’re the one that thought we were ninjas.” they both froze as they head a car drive over head. 

Justin crouched down and they both made their way up to the city. They hid behind a rust covered, moss grown car. “Shit.” it was another abandoned zone, with some of the citizens still living there. They had taken over all of the weapons and had a working military car. There was a dead body strapped to the hood of the car.

“Jesus, how the hell are we going to get through these guys? They probably have the whole damn city.” Mark glanced up. “They have the turrets working.”

Justin sighed. “Shit.” he bit his lip. “These guys are bad. They see us we’re dead.” he was about to say that they should leave when he felt the air knocked out of him. They were pulling two people out of their car, the girl looked alive.

Mark shook his head. “No Justin.” 

Justin pulled out his knife. “They’ll never see me. We can’t leave them, they might be alive. You  _ know _ what these people will do to them.”

Mark sighed. “Fuck. Fine, but if they’re dead or we get caught I’m never sleeping with you again.”

Justin grinned. “God baby, I love it when you play hard to get.”


	10. Chapter Ten - The City

Raymond stared at the road and sighed. It was completely blocked. “We could go back and find another road, or we could take the road down to the city.”

Terra shook her head. “I’m not going down to the city. You know how bad that could be? What if some crazy people blocked off the road?”

She had a point, but they were behind schedule with how often they had to turn around because of roadblocks. “How about we leave the car here, walk down the road a bit, and if we see anything we leave.”

Terra sighed. “I hate walking.” she climbed out of the car. “We should leave our bags. It’ll help us move faster.”

Raymond nodded and set his bag on the floor board. He glanced at his hunting rifle before he grabbed the pistol and closed the door. “Let’s go.”

Terra grabbed a board from the back of the truck. “I’m ready for anything.” she looked a little nervous.

He ran his hand through his hair before sliding the truck keys into the ashtray and they headed off. 

“I used to hate freeways.” Terra was swinging her board slightly. “To many people, you sit in one spot for an hour to move an inch.”

Raymond chuckled. “Yeah.” he glanced in one of the cars. “Oh, new shoes.” he really needed new shoes. He pried open the door and grabbed the shoes. “Please be my size, please be my size. Yes!” they fit him near perfect. Just a little too tight.

Terra rolled her eyes. “You have always been obsessed with shoes. I mean, I thought it was just a girl thing.”

Raymond looked at her. “Have you seen a teenage boys room when he wears converse?” he walked a few steps forward and backwards to get a feel for them.

Terra glanced at the city ahead of them. “I really don’t get a good feeling from that place.” 

Raymond paused and looked at the city. “I don’t see anything strange. It looks abandoned.” he glanced around.

Terra bit her lip. “You’ve heard the stories Raymond.”

The stories. People eating people because food was hard to find. People cutting you up while you were still alive, making you watch as they ate you raw. “Those are just stories.”

She walked over to another car and peeked inside. “I don’t know. People were messed up before all this went down. Bad people thrive in bad situations.”

Raymond didn’t really want to hear it. Even though his aunt and uncle had told him the same thing. But he wanted to believe in the good in humanity. He wanted to believe that most of the stories were just stories.

“We’ll get a little closer. If we see any sign of people we take off and make a break for the truck.” They wouldn’t go into the city, but he wasn’t going to dismiss it either. They were running low on food, and cities normally had lots of food.

Terra nodded. “Okay, don’t shoot until you see the whites of their eyes either. If there are dangerous people here, they might have guns to.”

She had a really good point. Raymond flipped the safety off his gun. “Just in case.” they started walking more carefully now. Checking all of the cars. 

A girl stumbled out from behind a car a few feet away. She had blood on her hands and shirt. “Please don’t shoot me.” she sounded panicked. “My-my son, he fell and hit his head. I can’t stop the bleeding.”

Terra glanced at Raymond before looking back at the woman. “Okay, I’m Terra, and I’m a doctor.” Raymond raised an eyebrow as she said this but said nothing. “Can you lead us to your son?”

The woman nodded. “Please, follow me.” she started down through the cars, moving quickly.

Terra and Raymond followed behind her. Raymond kept his hand on his gun, finger barely touching the trigger. He made sure to glance around as they walked, following slightly behind Terra. 

The woman led them to a car with an opened door. A young boy was sitting with his head leaning against the seat, blood on his head. 

Terra moved quickly and knelt down in front of him. “Hi, I’m Terra, can you tell me your name?” she grabbed her shirt and ripped part of the bottom off before spitting on it and rubbing the blood off his forehead.

“Ty.” he whispered after a glance at his mother.

Raymond looked at the mother while Terra cleaned up the boy. “Can you tell me what happened?”

The woman nodded. “We were just walking up from the city, it’s abandoned, when he tripped and hit his head on the car. I was so worried and I didn’t want him sitting in the sun.”

Raymond glanced around again. “How did you know we were there?”

She was ringing her hands together. “I could hear you walking. I was praying that you would be friendly.”

Raymond heard a noise behind them, but when he turned he didn’t see anything. “Did you see any infected while you were in the city?”

She nodded. “Some.”

He looked at her. “Did they follow you?”

She shook her head. “No. We were very careful.”

Raymond looked back at Terra and noticed her parting the boys hair. “Is it just the two of you?” 

She nodded. “His father was bitten a few years back.” she looked less nervous now.

Terra furrowed her brow. “I can’t find a wound.” Raymond froze. “There’s blood, but I can’t find where it’s coming from.”

Raymond turned and noticed a guy sneaking up. “Terra look out!” he went to fire when the woman shoved into him.

Terra grabbed her board and smacked the woman. Another guy came up behind her when the woman dropped.

Raymond scrambled for his gun, dropped during the attack. Someone grabbed his leg and he twisted, kicking them in the face. 

Terra screamed and struggled as the guy tried to strangle her. “Raymond!” she kicked at him, missing more and more as she lost air.

Raymond charged at the guy and tackled him. All three of them went down and Terra rolled away, trying to breath. Raymond struggled with the guy for a moment before he smacked his head into the ground a couple times and he stopped moving. 

He stopped for a moment before he heard a click and felt a gun barrel pressed to his head. “Don’t move.”

He glanced over and noticed Terra laying on the ground. Another guy patting her down. “She don’t got anything.”

Raymond bit his lip and stared at her, completely silent until he noticed her chest move. He let out the breath he had been holding.  

The guy behind him chuckled. “Guess we’ll have to search this one to.” 

Raymond felt a sharp pain before everything went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Reunion

Mark was starting to think that Justin  _ was _ becoming suicidal again. He couldn’t believe he let himself be talked into this. Justin was taking out the guards while Mark worked on finding the captives.

Right now he was hiding in a library, waiting for Justin to cause his distraction so he could get to the street. They thought that the captives might be in the garage they noticed. But they could be anywhere. They hadn’t seen them since they disappeared behind a tipped over bus that blocked where the entrance gate would be. 

Mark had his bow notched and was ready to fire if anyone looked like they had noticed him. Their plan depended on him not being spotted. He’d counted three people patrolling the lower level of the library. He hadn’t gone up to check the upper level. 

He heard a loud explosion and the building shook slightly. It sounded like it came from the bus. What had Justin done? Blown it up? 

He sighed and waited for everyone to run out of the library to see what was going on. He almost went to move when he heard footsteps and noticed two people running down the stairs. Maybe he should have checked upstairs. 

Taking a deep breath he stayed low to the ground as he made his way through the library and to the back door. He glanced through it and noticed the bus was on fire. People were running everywhere, trying to put it out before it spread. 

Mark darted across the open street and slid under a table before anyone could notice him. He was right next to the garage. Glancing around he noticed it was locked. But a lock presented no problem, as long as no one saw him.

Keeping his bow ready he made his way to the lock and quickly picked it. Justin had taught him how a few years before. He hadn’t been at all surprised to learn he had picked it up before the world went to hell.

He carefully lifted the garage door, just enough for him to slip under. He didn’t want anyone to notice the door was opening. Slipping inside and lowered the door gently to the ground.

He felt sick as he stood and looked around the room. Dead  _ people _ were hanging by their feet from the ceiling. They were skinned and chunks of them were cut off. Justin had been right. Cannibals. 

There was no sign of fresh bodies, alive or dead. This must have been their storage locker. He carefully made his way through the bodies, trying not to slip in the blood or bump into any of what used to be human beings. 

There was a door on the other side of the room. He carefully pressed his ear to it and listened. He could hear movement on the other side. Taking a deep breath he readied his bow and pushed open the door.

Two men were in the room. One of them was just leaning against the wall, talking about how hungry he was, and the other was standing above the girl they had seen, sharpening a meat cleaver. They both turned as the door opened. 

Mark put an arrow through the head of the guy with the meat cleaver before drawing another arrow and putting that one through the other guys throat. Neither of them had even had time to move. Mark noticed a cage across from him, he could see the form of the second person. Normally if they were in a cage it meant they were alive. 

Mark walked over to the table and noticed the girl was awake and breathing quickly. He wanted to set his bow down, show he wasn’t a threat, but he didn’t want to be unarmed in case more people came.

He quickly started to unbuckle the straps on her hands and ankles. “Th-thank you.” she whispered.

Mark paused for a moment. He felt like he knew that voice. He looked up at her and suddenly all the air left him. “Terra?”

Justin had been correct when he told Mark he wasn’t a ninja. Sure, no one had  _ seen _ him. But he blew up a bus, ninjas didn’t blow up buses. 

He made his way around the large group and wished he’d taken Mark’s bow. It would have been a lot easier. 

All he had to do though was take out the turrets. They could get away as long as those weren’t working. It was just a simple matter of getting up there and taking a few important parts without anyone noticing.  

He made his way to the stairs fairly quickly, only having to kill a few guards before he started up them. Everyone was still really busy with the fire. It had spread to one of their supply tents. 

His leg was starting to throb but he ignored it, the pain still caused him to favor his leg though. Making him move slightly slower than he normally would. 

Justin almost didn’t see the guard at the top of the turret, they barely got out a shout before he slit their throat. Justin grabbed the other guy and shoved the knife into his head, slowly lowering him down. He was covered in blood by this point and still had one more turret to go.

He grabbed the pieces quickly, found a packet of gum on one of the guys and grabbed it, before running back down the stairs and to the next turret tower. 

There was no extra guard on this one, through the guy had seen him before he reached the top. He reached the the alarm and Justin threw his knife, hitting him in the hand. The guy screamed and Justin ran over to him and snapped his neck. He glanced down and saw how no one had noticed the guards scream. 

Grabbing his knife he took the rest of the parts and slipped back down the tower. Now all he had to do was let Mark know he could escape back through the library now. How to do that?

He glanced around and noticed a rocket launcher sitting by an old car. How had they gotten their hands on  _ that _ ? He grabbed it and set it up before aiming at a building down the street a bit. With a quick prayer Mark hadn’t had to go that far, he fired.

Justin didn’t wait around to watch it explode. He ran for the library and hid in the side door as he watched everyone start to panic and run past. Trying to put out the  _ new _ fire. 

Glancing across he noticed the garage door open and Mark slip out, the two captives following him. Justin breathed a sigh of relief that they weren’t dead and relaxed a bit.

Someone grabbed him from behind and put a knife to his throat. “Don’t move.” they growled in his ear.

Justin huffed and rolled his eyes. “If you wanted to take me from behind you should have just asked.” he twisted his knife in his hand and stabbed it into the guy's stomach. The man gasped and let Justin go, bending over to grab his wound. Justin kneed him in the head before bringing down his knife on the man's spine. 

“Justin come on!” Justin turned and noticed Mark was already at the front of the library. He looked pale. Had he been hurt?

Justin ran after him. He could see the captives just ahead of them. Mark ran ahead and caught up with them, leading them back to their camp under the overpass. 

Justin was forced to stop slightly away from camp as the pain in his leg got worse. They could still hear the commotion from the city. But Justin was sure no one would find them here. They would have expected them to be long gone by now. If they even suspected they were there.

Mark walked over. “Hey are you alright?”

Justin nodded, rubbing his leg. “Stairs, lots of stairs. I noticed you got both of them alive, I told you we’d rescue them.” he looked up at Mark and smiled.

Mark didn’t smile back. “Yeah...I think...I think you’ll want to come over and see them.” he wrapped Justin’s arm around his shoulder and led him over.

Justin was slightly confused, but he trusted Mark. He looked at the captives and his eyes paused on the male. He stopped walking. “Raymond…” 

Raymond looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Justin. He’d been shocked to see Mark was alive, and Mark had said  _ nothing _ about Justin still being alive. He’d just hugged both of them really tightly and promised that they’d talk once they were out of there. 

Before Raymond could say anything Terra jumped up. “Holy shit Justin is alive to.”

Justin jumped and looked at her. “Terra…” he stepped away from Mark and stumbled back, falling and hissing as he put weight on his leg. 

Mark knelt next to him quickly. “Let me see it.” he started to roll up Justin’s pants leg.

Justin stared at Raymond over Mark’s shoulder. “How...what are you two doing here?” he was shaking.

Terra glanced at Raymond and noticed he was just staring at Justin. She sighed. “What do you mean what are we doing here? You two went fucking ninja on that place.”

Mark chuckled and Justin groaned. “We aren’t ninja!” he fell back and hissed when Mark rubbed his leg. “God damn it Mark that hurts.”

Terra walked over to them and knelt down. “That looks bad, it’s kind of red. It might be infected. Can I take a look? I’m a doctor now.”

Justin glanced behind her at Raymond as he sighed. “You’re not a doctor. You’re a scientist.” he walked over.

Justin looked at him. “You’re alive.” he whispered it suddenly.

Raymond looked at him. “Of course I’m alive.” he sat down next to him. “You...how are  _ you _ alive? We...we got out of the sewer and you...you weren’t there.”

Justin sat up on his elbows. “When we got out  _ you _ weren’t there. We...we over heard…” he suddenly threw himself at Raymond and hugged him. “Oh god you’re  _ alive _ .” he started crying.

Raymond hugged him back just as tightly. “I thought I’d never get to see you again.”

Terra bit her lip and glanced up at Mark. “How long ago did he get this?”

Mark looked at her. “Month and a half ago just about. Maybe two months.”

Terra grabbed the back of Raymond’s shirt and pulled him away. “Get away from him Raymond.”

Raymond looked at her. “What do you mean? It’s  _ Justin _ .”

Justin looked at his leg before looking back at Terra. “It’s infected, isn’t it.” he sat up and looked at the red scar on his leg. “I’m infected.”

Mark shook his head. “No. You can’t be. It always takes twenty four hours or less. It's been almost two months.”

Terra looked at the wound. “I know infected wounds. I’m one of the scientists working on a cure in the military zones.”

Justin felt rage boil inside of him. “You were in one of  _ those _ places?” he pushed away from them and stood, swallowing his pain. “God no wonder we never ran into you...we avoided those places.”

Raymond tilted his head. “Why?”

Mark cleared his throat. “Justin blamed the military for your death. When we...when we escaped we heard them talking…”

Justin glared at him. “Shut up Mark.” He leaned his head against the support beam. “I’m infected. But not...not one of them. I mean, jesus.” he spun around quickly. “I’ve been trying for  _ ten years _ .” he grabbed his hair and dropped. “And he...he’s  _ alive _ .” he started sobbing. “He’s alive.”

Raymond pulled away from Terra and hugged Justin. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out. I’m not leaving you again. Ever again.”

Justin hugged him. “I hurt so much every day without you.”

Raymond tightened his grip. “I hurt too.”


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Fight

Terra looked at Mark, it had been a few days since they started traveling together and Raymond and Justin were never apart. They just sat and talked, trying to catch up on the ten years they had missed. “It’s almost like they never missed a day.”

Mark looked at her. “Trust me, they missed these ten years. Justin...Justin wouldn’t even  _ talk _ about Raymond.” he fingered his locket, he was actually wearing it today, feeling the need to be close. “Though I barely talk about my parents so.” he shrugged.

Terra leaned back on her hands. “We talk about Justin and your parents all the time.” she looked at Raymond, he was sitting on the back of the truck, Justin was laying next to him, looking at the stars. “Raymond said Visu taught him about cars.”

Mark smiled. “Yeah...dad loved cars. Papa did to, but not as much. He liked  _ looking _ at them. Dad really enjoyed hanging out with Raymond. He thought I needed more friends.” 

Justin sat up. “You did need more friends.” Raymond scowled and nudged him. “What, he did. All he had was us.”

Raymond chuckled. “We were all he needed Justin. You guys were all I needed.”

Justin shrugged. “I had lot’s of friends. I had so many friends. I still have lot’s of friends. I am king of my castle.”

Mark huffed. “King of your castle? Lot’s of friends? You call all those people you flirt with lots of friends?”

Raymond looked at Justin. “Flirt with?”

Justin smiled. “You know me Shifter. I’m a flirt.” he wiggled slightly. “I barely used it as actual flirting.”

Terra tilted her head. “Barely?”

Justin shrugged. “It’s been ten years.” he stretched and slipped off the bed of the truck. “So doc, you figure out if I’m going to go zombie on all of you?”

Terra pressed her lips together. “No, not yet. Your wound hasn’t gotten any worse, but it could be slowly spreading through your bloodstream. I’d need a lab to make sure.”

Justin wrinkled his lab. “I hate labs. They always smell like chemicals and there all these people with needles and they all want to poke you.”

Terra rolled her eyes. “I didn’t need to hear about your fantasy.”

Mark laughed and shook his head. “Nearly everything he says is some fantasy or another. His favorite is in infected buildings.”

Terra flushed. “Oh my god!” she laughed.

Raymond shook his head. “Really Justin? Does the danger get you off?”

Justin shrugged. “Sometimes.” he stretched again. “So, you need a lab. Well, good thing the place we are going has one.”

Terra looked at him. “You know, you never said where we were going. You just kind of took over the car and started driving.”

Justin stepped away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Couldn’t you guys just take a leap of faith with us?”

Raymond shook his head. “No. Because I left a note for my aunt, and we really need to make sure we get there.”

Justin sighed. “We’re headed to the West Rebellion base.”

Terra smiled. “Hey, so are we. Isn’t that cool Raymond?”

They all looked at Raymond. He was staring at Justin. “Why?”

Justin bit his lip. “My um...my boss sent me. Or, she sent us. We...we work for the rebellion.” he rubbed his arm. “She sent us because we had the best chance.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “I thought you said she sent us because you wouldn’t marry her.”

Terra jumped. “Marry her?”

Justin scowled. “She asked me to marry her because she’s the leader of the rebellion and I have like, a million stories about me. She thought it would be a nice union. Get more people to join the rebellion.”

Raymond blinked. “So you’re...engaged?”

Justin shook his head quickly. “No. Not engaged. I told her no, and she sent me on a trip across the country. No one’s ever made it to the west base.” 

Raymond sighed. “So you work for the rebellion then.”

Justin crossed his arms. “Yeah. I do.”

Raymond glanced at him. “How many of the rumors are true?”

Justin wanted to ask which rumors, but the look in Raymond's eyes told him everything he wanted to know. Mark cleared his throat. “You know you really can’t trust military propaganda.”

Justin shook his head. “No Mark, he deserves to know. Most of them are true I guess. I don’t really keep up with rumors. I think the last time I heard one the military was saying I broke into their base and destroyed the cure.”

Terra gasped. “I knew you were real.” she whispered.

Raymond ignored her and slipped from the bed of the truck. “You don’t have to have such an attitude about it.”

Justin huffed. “And you don’t have to assume that I kill children while they sleep Raymond.” his voice was slightly louder than normal.

Mark flinched. “Justin we still need to be quiet. We didn’t really have time to check out the area completely.”

Justin crossed his arms but said nothing. Raymond took a breath. “I wasn’t assuming anything Justin.”

Justin glared at him. “Yes you were. Or you wouldn’t have asked. I can’t believe that you would listen to those stupid rumors.”

Raymond was shaking. “And  _ you _ don’t believe rumors?”

Justin shook his head. “No because I  _ know. _ I’ve  _ seen _ the things that the military has done Raymond. I’ve  _ seen _ them abandon a city while the rebellion stayed to try and save the people. I’ve  _ seen _ them destroy labs because there as a  _ risk _ one of the infected might have gotten out. I don’t stay hidden behind high walls and ignoring the world around me.”

Terra pressed her lips together. “Guys…” Justin’s voice had started to raise again.

Raymond ignored her. “Are you  _ assuming _ that I’ve spent these last ten years  _ hiding _ ?”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “I don’t  _ assume _ .”

Mark sighed. “I really thought they were getting along to.”

Raymond suddenly shoved Justin and Mark stood quickly. “You...you ASS! I spent these last ten years in  _ hell _ !” Raymond was shouting. “Do you think it’s  _ easy _ living in one of those ‘safe zones’? Your every single  _ move _ is questioned. And what did you do? Travel around and  _ shoot _ things for the past ten years?”

Justin growled and suddenly tackled Raymond. Terra squeaked and jumped back as they rolled, fighting. 

Mark cursed and quickly grabbed Justin by the hair, dragging him up. “Knock it off. Both of you.” he made sure to keep his voice low. “We are in the middle of nowhere, possibly surrounded by infected. So shut up and separate. We don’t have enough bandages to fix up both of you idiots.”

Justin was breathing deeply. He had a split lip and wasn’t standing on his injured leg. “I want to leave.”

Mark wrapped Justin’s arm around his shoulder. “No you don’t. You’re just upset. Come sit down. I’ll look at your lip.”

Terra walked over to Raymond, he had a cut on his cheek and tears in his eyes. “Hey, are you okay?”

He sniffed. “No. It’s been ten years and we barely made it four days back together.”

Terra sat next to him. “You’re right Raymond, it’s been  _ ten years _ . You guys have both changed  _ a lot _ . Also...you were kind of rude, assuming that.”

He glared at her. “Are you taking his side now?”

She sighed. “No, I’m not taking any side. And I know, he didn’t need to have that attitude. But he’s probably been accused of that kind of stuff a lot.”

He sighed. “But Terra...you’ve heard the stories.”

She looked at him. “I thought you were the one who said they were just stories. You have been telling me this whole time that they’re just stories. Do you really believe that Justin would let infected into military buildings?”

“That part's true.” they both jumped and noticed Mark standing in front of them. “I took out the guards while Justin led the infected inside.”

Raymond felt slightly sick and he glanced behind Mark. Justin was curled up in a ball, holding tightly to his hair. “How much is true Mark.”

Mark shrugged. “Like Justin said, most of it. The rebellion does a lot of bad stuff Raymond. But Justin-”

“Mark!” Justin had sat up and was glaring at him. “Another word Mark.”

Mark sighed. “I got to get back to him. I’ll take the night watch, you guys get some sleep.” he walked over to Justin.

Raymond grabbed his hair. “What doesn’t he want me to know?” he whispered. He remember back when they were dating. Justin never kept anything from him. 

Terra helped him up and into the back of the truck. They curled up together. “Maybe he just really doesn’t like talking about the rebellion. Maybe...maybe he just wanted to forget about the bad and start right back off with the good.”

He looked at her. “But there is no good Terra. I have no idea if my aunt and uncle are alive. Justin is a member of the rebellion and if any military see him he’s dead. Plus you say he’s infected. What good is there?”

She smiled slightly. “You found Justin again?”

He shook his head. “And look how I handled that. Maybe it would have been better if we never found each other.” he turned away from her and curled into a ball.

Terra sighed. “I’m sorry Raymond.”

Justin was sitting up and rubbing his leg. “I can take first watch. I’m not going to be able to sleep.”

Mark looked at him. “You are such a dumbass Justin. You finally get Raymond back, after ten years of trying to kill yourself and moping over him and you pick a fight with him.”

Justin crossed his arms. “I didn’t pick a fight. He started it.”

Mark sighed. “Don’t give me that shit. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Justin shook his head. “You know what? I am kind of tired.” he lay back down and closed his eyes tightly.

Mark kicked him. “No, don’t you fucking dare do this to me to.”

Justin ignored him and Mark huffed. “Fine. Be a dick. But it will come out Justin. I know you. You can’t keep this bottled up for long.” he looked out into the distance and grabbed his bow. “I should let you get bit just for being a dick.”

Justin grunted. “Won’t do much good. I’m already infected.” 

Mark looked at him and was about to cross that bridge when he sighed. It was late, and Justin was already upset. Mark knew when to push and when to back off. “Goodnight Justin.”

Justin hummed and squeezed his eyes shut. For the fifth night in a row he barely slept at all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Car trouble

“Well shit.” Raymond was under the hood of the truck, she’d started smoking and he’d ordered Mark to pull over. It had been two weeks since the Fight. 

Terra leaned against the side. “That doesn’t sound good. What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Something broke, I need to go find the part.” he glanced around. “There are enough cars here, I should be able to find it quickly.”

She nodded. “You shouldn’t go alone.” she pushed away from the truck. “Mark!” Mark jumped, he’d been sitting in the back next to Justin. “Raymond needs a bodyguard. You’re it.”

Mark nodded and jumped up. He grabbed his bow. “Do you want to leave your gun here?”

Raymond grunted. “Not exactly, but I should.” he reached into the truck and grabbed his hunting rifle. He shoved it into Terra’s arms. “Here.” he turned and started walking away.

Terra growled. “We both know I can’t shoot this damn thing.”

Justin looked up. “He just didn’t want to give it to me.” he slipped out of the back of the truck and grabbed it from her. “It’s a nice gun. His uncles right?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” she glanced around. “I...I feel like out of loyalty to Raymond I shouldn’t be talking to you.”

He smiled. “I could listen to you talk all day, as long as you keep those pretty little eyes on me.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you flirting with me?”

He shrugged. “Are you going to slap me?” she narrowed her eyes and he smiled. “Relax Terra. I know it’s been ten years, but you have to remember my lines.” he climbed up onto the roof of the truck and looked through the scope. 

Terra grabbed her wrench and looked around. “So...how have you been?” he glared down at her. “I haven’t talked to you in ten years Justin.”

He relaxed. “It’s been okay I guess. I mostly just shot things or drank.” he chuckled as she stared at him. “I’m kidding. I taught the younger kids how to play poker. Their parents loved that. I trained the dogs to only pee on Maria’s truck.” he smiled. “I love those dogs.”

Terra laughed. “Only you would do something like that.”

He smiled at her. “What about you? You’re a scientist now? I thought you wanted to be a mad scientist.”

She shrugged. “I wanted to find a cure.” she looked at him. “I saw so many people getting attacked that first couple days. Jordan shot a lot of people. I’m still not sure if they were infected or not.” she sighed. “So I decided to find a cure.”

He looked through the scope again and loaded a round. “Mark and I thought about a cure, but we figured neither of us were smart enough to do anything aside protect the people who could actually help.” he scowled. “Clickers, two of them, near Mark. He’s noticed them, but there’s bound to be more.”

She looked up. “How’s Raymond doing on that part?”

He shifted his weight and moved the the gun from left to right, scanning. He stopped suddenly. “Shifter is standing on a car tire with his head under the hood. So I figure he found it.”

Terra hummed. “You called him Shifter.”

Justin grunted. “Don’t make me shoot you.”

Mark quickly took out the clickers and looked at Raymond. “Pop your head out for five minutes. I have to grab my arrows.”

Raymond peeked his head out, he had grease on his cheek. “What?” he looked around and noticed the dead clickers. “Oh...I missed those.” he blinked a few times. “You want to get the arrows?”

Mark sighed. “How are you and Terra still alive?” he walked over to the clickers and pulled out his arrows. 

“Mark!” Raymond shouted his name quickly and he sat up, a clicker was running for it. The head suddenly exploded and they both looked at the truck. Mark could barely see Justin sitting on the roof. He hadn’t realized how far they had gone.

He raised his hand in thanks and saw Justin do the same. He looked at Raymond. “Please,  _ please _ tell me you saw that the moment you called out.”

Raymond pointed to the car. “I didn’t see it until it came out from behind that. Sorry.”

Mark walked over to him and sighed. “Just get the damn part Raymond.”

Raymond ducked back under the hood. “How well are you with cars? I remember before everything happened you used to work with Visu on his.”

Mark swallowed. “I...I forgot you used to work with us.” Raymond's head peeked out at him. “I did keep in practice. I even taught Justin a few things. He’s gotten a lot calmer since the last time he tried to learn.”

Raymond grunted and went back under the hood. “How have the last ten years been?” he looked up. “I...I do kind of get it, losing your parents.”

Mark felt a sharp pain in his chest. “It’s been hard. All I had left was Justin. He tried hard to keep me from thinking of them. He taught me some techniques he learned to forget foster parents. I still think about them every day though.”

Raymond nodded. “I get that. It...I guess it was easier for me, since I had my aunt and uncle, but I’d have nightmares. Couldn’t sleep without the stuffed star they gave me.”

Mark looked at him. “I remember that. You and Justin buried it in your chest. You each buried something from your parents.”

Raymond dropped down from the tire, the part in his hand. “He buried his mom's ring. We both agreed we’d dig it up if either we broke up or we got married.”

Mark hummed. “You guys never told anyone where you buried it.”

Raymond looked at the part in his hand. They’d told Trevor, but that was only because Justin wanted his permission to bury the ring. “We should get back to the others. It isn’t good to stay in one spot like this.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah sure.” he started back, keeping his eyes peeled. “You know this truck was a good idea.”

Raymond smiled. “Thank you.” 

They reached the truck and noticed that while Justin still sat on the roof, Terra had the hunting rifle. She was messing with it. “I can’t get the safety off.”

Raymond started at her for a moment before he sighed and grabbed the gun. “I am never trusting you with this again.” he put it in the truck and quickly ducked under the hood.

Justin slid down from the roof. “Hey, you okay? That clicker got a little close.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, should have been looking. Gotten to used to my  _ ninja _ partner.”

Justin shoved him. “Will you shut up about the ninja thing?” he shook his head and looked at Terra. “Trade seats with Mark?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You want me to drive?”

Mark shook his head. “Justin is driving the next stretch. Since I have no idea where we are going.”

Justin nodded. “We have to take a couple back roads for a bit. I’ll get us through those and then Mark will drive again. I’ve been over the maps from people who have come through here. They say the highways are totally blocked.”

Raymond looked at him. “I thought you said no one had ever made it either way.”

Justin glared at him. “Do you have to question everything I say?”

Mark stepped between them. “People come from this area a lot, since most of the safe zones are on the east coast. Most people, after they talked to Maria, they come and talk to us.”

Justin lowered his eyes. “To see if the rumors are true.”

Raymond flinched and Terra rubbed her arm. “So you’ll lead us through the back roads and Mark will lead us west?”

Mark’s eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled slightly. “Yeah...that’s exactly what will happen.” he looked at Raymond. “You done yet?”

Raymond closed the hood and nodded. “Yeah. Start her up.”

Justin bounced into the truck and started it quickly. The truck started easily and without problem. Mark climbed in with Justin and Terra and Raymond jumped into the back.

Justin rubbed the steering wheel for a moment before he started driving. Terra looked at Raymond. “Nice job with the truck.”

He hummed. “You gave Justin my gun.”

She sighed. “Really Raymond? That’s what you got out of this? Yes I gave him the gun, and Mark would be dead if I hadn’t. You know I can’t shoot.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I just…” he ran his hand through his hair. “It’s hard. Being so close to him...after our fight…”

Terra glanced at the front of the truck, she noticed Justin would flick Mark’s ear every once in awhile. “You guys really need to talk.”

He glared at her. “I tried, he gave me attitude. Every time I say  _ anything _ to him he snaps at me.”

Terra sighed. “Yeah...he kind of started that with me to.”

“So, when was the last time you slept?” Mark asked suddenly.

Justin glanced at him. “Last night, same as you.”

Mark sighed. “Let me ask again. When was the last time you slept more than an hour or two?” he’d been taking the night shift, and had noticed Justin just...staring at the sky.

“Drop it Mark.” he narrowed his eyes at the road. “I don’t want to fight with you to. So please...just leave it alone.”

Mark closed his eyes. “Please Justin...I just want to make sure you’re okay. You look like shit. It took you a hell of alot longer to see that clicker than normal.”

Justin felt tired. He felt bone tired. But he was terrified of falling asleep. “I’m fine Mark. Trust me. I know my limits.”

Mark sighed. “No.  _ I _ know your limits.” but he let the subject drop for now.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Flirting

“Oh my god I bet that place is filled with food.” Justin licked his lips. They’d run out of food yesterday.

Mark looked at him. “The last time you said that you got that.” he nudged Justin’s scar with his foot.

Justin glared at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and Mark had caught him slipping into the emergency alcohol. He always found a way to replace it, but he was going through quite a bit. “We’re out of food Mark.”

Mark swallowed and nodded. “Okay, but all four of us go. I don’t want anyone alone.”

Justin hesitated before he nodded. “Yeah, I can agree to that.” he stretched. “You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “You weirdo.” he stood. “Raymond, Terra, we’re going into that building.”

Terra looked at it. “That has infected written all over it. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had a few bloaters.”

Justin grinned. “I know. That’s the fun part.” he kissed Mark on the cheek and started for the building.

Terra looked at Mark. “When was the last time he slept?”

Mark sighed. “I don’t think since the fight.” he glanced at Raymond, who was just out of earshot. “Don’t...don’t tell him. It’ll make it worse.”

Terra nodded. “I get it. We should get going. He’s kind of far ahead.”

Mark nodded and quickly chased after Justin. Justin looked at him. “You were talking about me.” Mark jumped. “Don’t act surprised. I know. You always talk about me. It’s because I’m infected isn’t it?”

Mark shook his head. “No, it’s because you're not sleeping.” how long could someone survive without sleep?

Justin shook his head. “Don’t lie to me.”

Mark grabbed him, forcing him to a stop. “Justin, the only reason I would ever lie to you is because I had no other option. If I were going to put you down. I would tell you.”

Raymond gasped slightly and Terra bit her lip. Justin smiled. “If I were a stop light, I’d turn red every time you passed by. Just so I could look at you a little longer.” 

Before Mark could answer Justin kissed him. “Thank you.” his eyes flicked to Raymond as he let out a near quiet whimper.

Mark grabbed his arm. “Move. And don’t try to run ahead. I don’t trust you right now.” he started walking.

They walked into the building and Mark looked at Terra and Raymond. “Spread out. Search every room but stay on this floor. Justin and I will check out the lower one.”

Justin suddenly perked up. “Did you hear that?” they all went silent and suddenly Justin took off down a random hall.

Mark cursed. “Justin!” he looked at Raymond and Terra. “Stay here.” he took off after Justin.

Terra lifted her board. “Like hell.”

Raymond grabbed her. “Terra what if they really heard something? We need to be careful. Come on just...just search the area with me.”

She sighed. “Fine. But if they don’t come back soon we’re looking for them.” she walked towards a door and opened it slowly, peeking inside before going in.

Raymond shook his head and rubbed his arm. “I hope he’s okay.”

Mark had to chase Justin up three flights of stairs before he finally caught up with him. Justin had stopped in a hall and was just...listening. “Justin?”

Justin put a finger to his lips. “I heard something.” Mark hadn’t heard anything. Not that it would be the first time, but this was different.

Justin suddenly took off again. “What are you hearing!” Mark shouted after him as he chased him.

Justin skid to a stop and looked at him. “S-screaming. I can hear R-Raymond screaming.” he swayed on his feet. “Can’t you hear it?”

Oh no. “Justin...Raymond is down st-” he didn’t even finish as Justin tore past him, heading back for the stairs.

Mark ran after him, this time catching him on the landing. “Justin stop!” he grabbed his arm. “Raymond is fine. You’re hallucinating Justin!”

Justin ripped away from him. “I am not! You’re trying to keep me from him! You never liked him! You never liked us together! And now he’s screaming for me and you won’t help me!”

Mark swallowed. “Okay...okay Justin. I’ll take you to Raymond.” Justin looked on edge...but at least his freaking out meant he still cared about Raymond.

Justin followed him down the stairs. They made it to the hall before Justin nudged him. “Can I take your picture to prove to my friends that angels to exist?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “You don’t even have a camera.”

Justin hummed and looked up as he noticed Terra in the hall. She smiled. “Hey, you guys find what you were looking for?”

Justin shrugged. “It was nothing. Where’s Raymond?”

She jumped slightly. Justin hadn’t asked about him since the fight. “He’s in one of the apartments back there. He found some food and was packing it into his bag.”

Justin crossed his arms and nodded. “Good.” he looked at Mark and smiled. “You know what I like in a guy? My dick.” 

Terra gasped and Mark bit his lip. “Justin you don’t want to flirt with me.”

Justin put his arms around Mark’s neck. “I’m not flirting. I’m seducing.”

Raymond slipped out of the apartment and paused when he saw Justin and Mark. He held up his bag. “I found food.”

Justin hummed. “Good, keep looking.” he moved closer to Mark. “Do you like pudding? Cause I’ll be pudding this dick in your ass.”

Mark grabbed his arms and gently pulled them away. “Stop it Justin. You’re being cruel.” he knew what Justin was doing, and it wasn’t like him. “Did you drink before we got here?”

Justin licked his lips. “I’ll drink you.”

Raymond dropped his bag and turned and walked away. Terra bit her lip before she chased after him.

Mark sighed. “I’m sorry Justin.”

Justin looked confused. “For?”

Mark grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. Justin dropped and groaned. “That.” he pulled Justin into one of the apartments and dragged out a dresser. He used the dresser to block the door from the outside.

He only had to wait a few moments before he heard Justin slam into the door. “Mark! Mark let me out! Mark!” Justin started screaming. “I hate you!  _ I hate you _ ! I  _ knew _ you were trying to kill me!”

Mark sighed. “I’m sorry!” he quickly ran to go find Raymond and Terra.

Raymond was digging through an apartment when Mark found him. Terra was sitting on the bed next to him. “Raymond...you okay?”

Raymond nodded. “I found more food.” he held up a can.

Mark sighed. “Raymond...Justin didn’t mean any of that. He’s not doing too well right now.”

Raymond shrugged. “What do I care if he flirts with you?” he glanced at Mark. “Have you...did you guys sleep together?”

Mark nodded. “It was ten years Raymond. He needed comfort. And so did I.” he shrugged. “We got closer. It was...it wasn’t like you guys.”

Raymond stood. “I don’t...I don’t want to hear about Justin and I. Where...where is he?”

Mark rubbed the back of his head. “I actually locked him in an apartment. He was getting bad. He hasn’t...he hasn’t been himself.” he glanced at Terra as she started to speak and shook his head slightly.

Raymond sighed. “Fine let’s just...let’s just finish looking for food. Are we staying the night here or in the truck?”

Terra cleared her throat. “Truck. We can keep more food in it.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah. We’ll search and get all the food we can. Then we’ll take it back to the truck and I’ll get Justin.”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Mark left the room. He could barely hear Justin’s shouting. “Hey, I’m going to make sure there aren’t infected. Justin’s screaming might attract them.”

Terra peeked out. “Yeah, that sounds good. You might want to start with the clicker on the stairs.”

Mark turned and shot an arrow through the clickers head before it stepped through the door. “Thanks ninja.”

Terra grinned. “You’re welcome ninja.”

Raymond sighed. “Come on Terra. Help me load up on food. I already have two bags full. We’ll have to run out to the truck soon.”

Mark cursed. “I left the keys with Justin.”

Raymond shrugged. “We’ll throw it in the back. No one is around. Come on Terra. You’ll have to carry it so I can cover you.”

Terra grabbed the food. “Fine. Make the girl do all the work.”

Mark laughed. “Watch out for clickers.”

Raymond glanced at Justin’s door as they passed it. Justin had gone silent. He paused. “Justin?” he called out hesitantly.

The dresser shook as the door hit it. “LET ME OUT!” he screamed. “I CAN FEEL IT! PLEASE I’LL TURN PLEASE!”

Raymond felt sick and tears filled his eyes. Terra grabbed his arm. “Come on. He’ll be fine. Mark is watching him.”

Raymond swallowed. “Yeah…” he followed her out. Justin’s screams echoed through the halls.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Trevor

Justin was on nineteen days with little sleep. He’d started getting three hours, but only because he started drinking himself silly. He couldn’t focus on his gun, could barely tell a real noise from a fake one, and snapped at everyone.

He was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window, when he noticed they were on a dirt road. “Mark you took a wrong turn.”

Mark hummed. “Nope.”

Justin sat up and looked around. “Where...where are we?” he could feel his chest tightening. This was the perfect spot to bury your ex-best friend.

Mark smiled. “A surprise. Don’t worry, you’ll only hate me for like a day.”

Justin swallowed. “Please stop the car.”

Mark stopped it in front of an old water power station. “Everyone out.” he climbed out and looked around. “We’re walking just over that hill.”

Justin sat in the car. Just staring. “No. No Mark you get back in this fucking truck and you drive away right now.”

Raymond jumped out of the truck. “Where are we?”

Terra hopped out and looked at a sign. “Farther than I thought. We’re almost halfway.”

Justin climbed out. “Mark give me the keys. I’ll drive us back to the road. You-you took a wrong turn.” he stumbled and grabbed the truck to stop himself from falling.

People came out from the trees around them, guns raised. “Hands where we can see them! Drop your weapons!”

Mark rolled his eyes and raised his hands. Raymond slowly set his gun on the ground and did the same. Terra glared at them before she dropped her wrench and raised her hands.

Justin glared at them. “I let go of this truck and I fall on my ass.”

“You sound drunk.” Justin froze. “I bet you’re drunk.” Trevor stepped out from behind them and smiled. “Lower your weapons boys. Can’t you tell this is my twin brother?”

Justin shoved away from the truck and threw himself at Trevor. He hugged him tightly. “Oh god I missed you so much. I was so worried that you were dead.”

Trevor hugged him back. “If you could survive I could. I taught you everything you know.” he pulled away. “What are you doing out here? And why do you look like shit?”

Justin huffed. “It hasn’t been a good nineteen days.” 

Trevor tilted his head. “Nineteen-”

“Trevor?” Raymond couldn’t stop himself. Neither of them said anything about Trevor. 

Trevor froze before he looked at Raymond. “Raymond? Raymond oh my god!” he ran over to Raymond and grabbed him, lifting and spinning him off the ground. He laughed. “I thought you were dead! Justin-” he stopped and set Raymond down. “Oh...now I get it.” he looked at Mark. “Has he been sleeping?”

Mark shook his head. “A couple of hours a night. That’s about it.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Idiot, the both of you. I bet none of you realized why.”

Terra cleared her throat. “I thought it was because I told him he’s infected.” all the guns went back up.

Justin glared at her. “That’s something you wait until we’re alone to say.” he rubbed his arm as Trevor looked at him. “It’s been like, three months Trevor. I’m not infected. Terra is an idiot. I can show you the wound and everything.”

Trevor nodded. “I trust you, but would you mind if I doubled checked? We have a lab here that is really good. We also have this scientist, guy is a genious. Couple years younger than us, but he’s smart.”

Terra crossed her arms. “I don’t think I trust him.”

Trevor looked at her. “What would the mad scien-holy shit! Terra!” he hugged her. “I am so fucking slow.”

She laughed and hugged him back. “I missed you to Trevor. And I’m not a mad scientist anymore. I’m an actual scientist.”

He pulled away. “How did you get away with that?”

Justin leaned up against the truck. “They lived in the military zones. Terra is one of their cure scientists.”

Trevor stepped away from them. “Oh...oh I’m starting to put the picture together.” he looked at Justin. “Let’s get you to medical. Everyone inside.” he put Justin’s arm around his shoulder. When Justin got comfortable he lifted him into his arms. “Come on.”

Justin wiggled. “No, no let me go.” he closed his eyes. “Oh god I’m hearing things again aren’t I?”

Trevor bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m making you sleep at least twenty-four hours.”

Justin wiggled and started to fight against him. “No. I’m not sleeping! I can’t!”

Trevor held him as they all walked into the gates of the plant. “Jesus Mark how have you been dealing with this?”

Mark sighed. “I honestly haven’t been doing very well.”

Trevor led them through a maze of halls until he reached a medical room. There was a guy running around, messing with the medical equipment. “Hey Ranger.” He dropped Justin on the bed. “I need a blood test on this guy.”

Ranger turned and paused when he noticed them. “So this is your twin. And who are these others?”

Trevor chuckled. “Mark, Raymond and Terra. Terra will be assisting you. So be nice to her. I’m going to talk to Mark and Raymond.” he dragged them from the room.

Justin looked at Ranger. “Where do you want the sample from?”

Terra cleared her throat. “I think by the wound and then one from your arm.”

Ranger looked at her. “Wound? And I thought you were assisting me.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Justin. Laying him back on the bed she rolled up his pants leg and showed Ranger the wound. “This wound.”

Ranger hummed. “That looks infected. But old. How is it old?”

Justin wanted to close his eyes. “It’s nearly four months old. I was being chased by a bloater, the floor fell out from under us. We were in a spore hall, a board went through my leg.”

Ranger looked at him. “Where were your friends?”

Justin sighed. “It was just Mark and I. He was looking through the upper levels. I was just supposed to do a quick run through. But the floor caught me.”

Ranger looked at Terra. “Where were you?”

She shrugged. “Probably Boston. We just joined up with them a couple weeks ago.”

Ranger hummed and took out two needles. He handed one to Terra. “You get the sample from his arm.” he rubbed Justin’s leg. 

Trevor leaned against a wall and ran his hand through his hair. “So he hasn’t slept in nineteen days?”

Raymond looked at Mark in shock. “What? Is that why he’s been acting this way?” Why wasn’t Justin sleeping?

Mark glanced at Raymond. “I um...I don’t think you should be here for this Raymond.”

Trevor looked between them. “Oh. Another piece to the puzzle.” Justin started screaming and Trevor stopped breathing.

Mark cursed as Trevor started hyperventilating. “Hey, Trevor it’s okay. Um...shit how does Justin do this.”

Trevor waved his hand. “I can do this myself.” he started taking deep breaths and relaxing himself. “Justin is fine, he just hasn’t been sleeping.” he shook out his hands. “I’m going to go for a quick walk. Check the surrounding area.” he nodded to both of them and walked off.

Raymond bit his lip. “I forgot how bad he could get. I mean before…”

Mark nodded. “Before he had his medication. Justin helped a lot to. It just...the first few months were the worst I had seen. Every couple hours he’d have one. He started learning how to get a hold on them though. Enough to where he could function in a fight while having one.”

Raymond looked at Mark. “Mark… has Justin really not been sleeping?”

Mark sighed. “You know Justin Raymond. Did he ever sleep when he was stressed? Come on, let’s go look around and wait for Terra. We’ll talk about this later.”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah…” he looked at Mark. “I’m sorry, about assuming.”

Mark smiled. “I really don’t care Raymond. I’m used to it. It’s just...Justin always hated the rumors. He hated how easily people would turn against him. You remember how much he just wanted to fit in, get along with everyone. He also...Raymond Justin hasn’t been the same since he thought you died. When you came back...and you thought he could do those things...he didn’t want you to know.”

Raymond nodded. “I...I understand.”

Mark sighed. “Come on. Let’s find us some food. I’m sure Terra won’t leave the lab for awhile.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Drinking

“How many days has it been since we started this?” Ranger was staring at a microscope, a sample of Justin’s blood in the slide. 

Terra hummed. “One. It’s only been six hours.”

Ranger pushed away from his microscope. “Well I’m hungry. Are you hungry? Also, you look tired. I won’t be sleeping but-hey, where did our test subject go?”

Terra chuckled. “His brother came and got him hours ago.”

He nodded. “That’s...I should have noticed that.” he ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry. Are you hungry?”

She shrugged. “I could eat. It’s way past dinner time though.”

Ranger shrugged. “So? Who’s going to stop us? Besides, everyone is used to my odd hours by now.”

Terra smiled. “Sure then. I like food.”

Ranger chuckled. “Come on then. I’ll show you my lab on the way back. Oh, that reminds me, I should grab some samples to take there.” he grabbed a few samples.

Terra watched him. “What did you do before this?”

He stopped. “Well, considering I was fourteen, I was ignoring my parents pleas for me to go to college.” he rolled his eyes. “I mean, come on, I  _ hated _ high school.”

She blinked a few times. “When did you graduate high school?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Eleven? I could have done it sooner, but I hated doing all the work.”

She chuckled. “I can actually understand that.”

Raymond couldn’t sleep. He wanted to, but he was worried about Justin. The last time he had seen him was in the medical room, that had been hours ago. He hadn’t seen Trevor since his panic attack either.

“Damn it Trevor, just pass me the bottle.” Raymond froze as he heard Justin’s voice. He noticed an open door just ahead of him.

“I already told you no. This is my bottle, and you don’t get any. I’m cutting you off.” Trevor chuckled. “Also, you’re sleeping tonight.”

Raymond crept closer and peeked inside. He could see Trevor and Justin sitting on the ground, Trevor had a bottle of beer in his hand. “I can’t sleep Trevor.”

Trevor hummed. “I know you’re stressed Justin, but you have to sleep. Why don’t you try talking about the fight?”

Justin sighed. “It wasn’t the fight that made me stop sleeping.”

Trevor tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Raymond watched as Justin lowered his head. “What if I’m dreaming Trevor? Or...what if I’m infected and I already turned and this...this is my nightmare. What if I fall asleep and when I wake up I’m eating Mark?”

Raymond covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh Justin...this isn’t a dream. Raymond is really alive.”

Justin shook his head. “He can’t be alive. It’s been ten years. I  _ heard _ them say that they took care of the family in the sewer. I cried and threw up and stuck a gun in my mouth every night.”

Trevor handed him the bottle. “Justin, take it from me. This isn’t a dream. There must have been another group in the sewers. Or maybe they were lying so they wouldn’t get in trouble. You know how those bastards are.”

Justin shook his head. “I just...I can’t do this.” he took a long swig. “He looked so perfect and he told me all these things. God Trevor it was like we never missed a day.” he closed his eyes. “He can’t be real.”

Trevor moved closer to his brother. “Justin look at me. You’ve been through hell. You killed actual  _ people _ because they were going to kill us. I saw what that did to you. But Justin...this is a good thing. The universe decided to stop being a dick and gave you back Raymond. Stop questioning things.”

Justin curled against him. “If I wake up one of them will you shoot me?”

Trevor hugged him. “You won’t wake up one of them Justin. Now get some sleep. I’ll wake you if you start having a nightmare.”

Justin let out a soft sigh and the bottle slipped from his fingers. Trevor hugged him close and made himself comfortable for the long night ahead.

Raymond stepped away from the door. He bit his lip before he rushed to find Mark’s room. He needed to talk to him.

He barely had to knock on Mark’s door before it was answered. “Justin?”

Raymond shook his head. “Uh, hey Mark. Can I talk to you?”

Mark looked at him. “No, because I know what you want to talk about. Talk to Justin. Don’t get all bitchy this time though.” he closed the door.

Raymond huffed and knocked again. “Justin’s sleeping.”

Mark opened the door again. “Fine. What do you want Raymond? There is nothing I can tell you that Justin can’t.”

Raymond hugged himself. “I threw myself off a bridge a week after everything happened. My aunt grabbed my hand before I could fall. I told her I tripped. It was an easy lie.”

Mark stared at him. “Why are you telling me this Raymond?” 

Raymond took a deep breath. “When...when we first moved to Boston the rebellion was bad. There were fire fights every night and you couldn’t walk down the street without seeing a military man hung from somewhere.”

“Raymond we weren’t a part of that. We joined later. It was still…the rebellion will always be horrible. But Justin hated the military and he wanted to destroy them because they took you from him.” Mark leaned against the side of his doorway. “Raymond you really need to talk to him.”

Raymond nodded. “I just...I just wanted you to know. I felt like you had the right to know.”

Mark took a breath through his nose. “Yeah. Come on in.” he walked back into his room and dropped on his bed.

Raymond stared at him. “What are you doing?”

“And close the door. I would hate for someone to see this.” he breathed in the smell of his pillow.

Raymond bit his lip and slipped into the room. He closed the door and walked over to Mark. “What now?”

Mark patted the bed next to him. “I haven’t been sleeping. Justin is gone and Terra will laugh at me.”

Raymond sighed and kicked off his shoes. He crawled into bed with him and huffed. “You’re such a child.”

Mark chuckled. “Do you remember when Justin and Trevor got sent to that foster home out of town? So you and I curled up every night and talked about how much we missed them.”

Raymond smiled. “Yeah...they came back after two weeks and Justin was all mad that I had stayed in your bed.”

Mark curled up on his chest. “I used to do this with Justin. It started on our first sleepover. Because I was terrified being so far from my parents.”

Raymond sighed and felt himself relax. “You seem pretty comfortable right now.” his voice was getting sleepy.

Mark chuckled. “Oh I am. You woke me up. But Justin told me the signs for when you didn’t sleep. So I figured I would try this.”

Raymond wanted to be upset. But he was really comfortable and close to sleep. “I’ll be mad at you in the morning.”

Mark hummed. “I think Justin will be mad at both of us in the morning.” they both giggled and fell asleep. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Sleep

Justin woke up because it was suddenly very hot. He grumbled and shoved at whatever was on top of him. He sat up and blinked as he heard a yelp. Licking the roof of his mouth he hummed. “Oh hey Trevor.”

Trevor glared at him. They were still on the floor, so he hadn’t fallen far. “You’re a dick Justin.” he crawled back on top of him.

Justin struggled weakly. “No...I’m hot…”

Trevor chuckled. “I have to disagree.”

Justin grumbled. “We’re twins you dumbass. If I’m not hot neither are you.”

Trevor hummed and curled against him. “We’re not identical. I can totally be hot without you. In fact, lot’s of twins are hotter than the other.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I’m the one with the boyfriend.”

Trevor paused. Before, after Raymond was thought dead, Justin would point out all the partners he had, not that he had a boyfriend. It was a sign that he was getting better. “Go back to sleep Justin.”

Justin mumbled something, but Trevor couldn’t understand it. He watched as Justin fell back asleep.

He sat up and watched his twin for a moment, making sure that he was really sleeping. He slipped from the room.

“Hey, where’s Justin?” Trevor jumped as Mark’s voice came from behind him. 

He turned and covered his mouth. “He’s sleeping. If you wake him up I’ll kill you. It took me getting him drunk and crying to get him to sleep.”

Mark nodded and stepped back, Trevor kept his hand over his mouth as he followed him down the hall. Finally Mark pulled his hand away. “Thank you Trevor.”

Trevor shrugged. “Thank you for bringing him here. How did you even get him here?”

Mark chuckled. “He was so...out of it, he didn’t notice until we were already here. He was so freaked out.”

Trevor shrugged. “Was probably worried I was dead or something. Not like I could die without him knowing. He’d bring me back and kill me again.”

Mark nodded. “I just wanted to check on him. You hungry?”

Trevor shook his head. “I’m going to find Ranger, see how my brother’s blood test is doing. You guys go eat.”

Mark was hesitant for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, sure. Can you...will you tell me first if anything's wrong?”

“Nothing is going to be wrong. You go eat. I’m sure Raymond and Terra are starving.” he smiled. “You guys could live off of rocks.”

Mark smiled. “Justin maybe, I need at least a bug or two.” Trevor laughed as he watched Mark walk off.

Taking a deep breath Trevor walked to where Ranger had made his lab. He found Ranger sitting on a counter, looking at something, with Terra asleep on the chair next to him.

“Hey Ranger.” he kept his voice low so he wouldn’t wake Terra.

Ranger sighed. “He’s infected.”

Trevor froze. “He...what? He can’t be. They said the wound-”

“It is, he’s immune. The infected cells are still inside of him, but they aren’t multiplying. Your twin’s the cure.” Ranger looked at him. “I’ve tested everyone here, it’s not a mistake. I haven’t told anyone else yet.”

Trevor nodded. “Good. Destroy it. Everything. Make a fake sample and tell everyone he’s fine. He’s heading west, I’ll tell him and they can work with him for a cure.”

Ranger nodded. “Yeah…” he looked at his lab. “I like it here, so...I think I’ll listen to you. The west has better doctors anyway.” he slipped off the counter and grabbed a bunch of stuff. “Time to burn the evidence.” 

Terra groaned. “Why do you have to be so loud?”

Trevor forced a smile. “Hey Terra, I came to get you for breakfast and check on Ranger. You hungry?”

She curled up tightly in her chair. “No, leave me alone.” she buried her head in her arm.

Ranger dropped everything in a box and set it on fire. Terra jumped up. “Fire.” 

Ranger laughed. “Yeah, I set it. Old files that were taking up space. Burning works just as well as throwing them out.”

She groaned. “Great, now I’m awake.” she stretched. “And hungry. Lead the way Trevor.” she stood and stretched again.

Trevor nodded, and after glancing at Ranger, headed out. He found Mark sitting at a table with Raymond, they were talking. Sitting next to Mark he smiled. “Found Terra.”

Raymond smiled. “Hey Terra, did you stay up all night?”

She shrugged. “Might have. I don’t know what time I fell asleep. Or how long I slept. How about you? Did you sleep?”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah, pretty well to.” Trevor noticed something flash in his eyes before he looked at him. “Where’s Justin?”

Trevor shrugged. “I left him in a room, he’s finally sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him.”

Ranger walked over, dropped a plate of food in front of Terra, and handed a file to Trevor. “Finished the blood work. Twin’s all clean.”

Mark let out a breath and smiled. “See? We told you he wasn’t infected.”

Raymond relaxed. “It was to long ago. But I get the precaution.”

Ranger shrugged. “I’m going to get back to my lab now. You guys can tell the lucky bastard when he wakes up.” he looked at Terra. “Um...thanks, for working with me. Not many people can.”

She rolled her eyes. “Because they aren’t smart enough?”

He shook his head. “Because I’m annoying. But you...you were nice to me.” he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Good luck heading west.” he walked off.

Terra sat in shock for a moment before she stood. “I think...I think I’ll go give him a proper goodbye.” she chased after him. 

Raymond looked at Mark. “Is my best friend going to go sleep with a guy she just met?”

Trevor smiled. “Ranger will treat her right. He’s really sweet when he actually likes someone.” 

Mark looked at his food, it was a piece of bread and some strawberries. “It’s nice to have food that doesn’t have mold on it.”

Raymond nodded. “Or you didn’t have to wait five hours and give your left arm to get.”

They finished eating quickly, and Raymond wondered off to see what the rest of the place was like. Mark went back to bed, tired after trying to stay up and watch Justin. Trevor went back to Justin.

Justin was still sleeping, curled up on the floor. He was shaking and thrashed around every few moments. Trevor knew it was a nightmare. He knew his twin too well. 

Walking over to him he knelt down and brushed his hair from his forehead. “Shh, it’s okay Justin. I’m here. I’m with you. You’re not alone.”

Justin groaned and twisted around for a moment, his head being thrown back and forth. “Raymond?” he called out.

Trevor sighed. Of course he’d dream about Raymond. “It’s okay Justin. Raymond is fine. Shh, you’re dreaming.”

Justin continued to thrash for a moment before he relaxed and curled around Trevor. He forced his head in Trevor’s lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Trevor smiled. “You’re going to be okay Justin. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. I swear.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Truth

Justin slept for nearly three days before he finally woke up. He ate as much as Trevor would let him before he wanted to explore. 

Mark showed him everything he had discovered. He introduced him to people and Justin was smacked twice for his pick up lines. Both times by men.

Raymond found Justin standing at the edge of the defences, looking out over the land. “Can I talk to you?”

Justin shrugged. “I guess. Sorry if I scared you and Terra with the sleeping thing, or lack of. I started hallucinating.”

Raymond stood next to him. “I figured.” he was silent for a moment. “The Rebellion terrified me when it first started. Since my aunt and uncle worked for the military.” Justin looked at him. “I thought I’d come home one day and find one of them hanging from the door frame. I was...suicidal for awhile. Kept hearing your voice, had nightmares of you screaming for me down in the sewers.” Justin closed his eyes. “I’m sorry I assumed you were a killer, I just...I was angry and scared. I kept thinking, why would the world give you back?”

Justin sighed. “I thought the same thing, it’s why I stopped sleeping. Part of me thought all of this was my mind trying to deny I was one of them.” Raymond flinched. “I had nightmares to, and took all the missions that no one else would because of how high risk they were. I hated the military because I blamed them. I never got over it though. I still took the missions, I’d freeze and get upset when people talked about you...I didn’t follow a very healthy path.”

Raymond put his head on Justin’s shoulder. “I missed you.” 

Justin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “I missed you too Shifter.”

Raymond started to cry and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist, holding him tightly. “Please don’t leave again. Please.”

Justin shook his head. “Never. I’ll never leave you.” his body shook as he held back tears.

Trevor found them a few hours later, still standing out there, but now Justin was telling him some of his funnier stories. Raymond was laughing, harder than he’d laughed in years.

Trevor smiled. “Hey, can I have a quick chat with my twin?”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “No, Raymond and I just started working things out again. You can go away.”

Trevor sighed. “Five minutes.”

Justin hesitated before he nodded. “Yeah, Raymond you should go find Terra anyway. Mark said she shacked up with a scientist, don’t want him doing something to her.”

He chuckled. “Whatever you say.” he kissed Justin’s cheek before he took off.

Justin stared after him. “God I still barely believe I have him back.”

Trevor glanced around. “Ranger faked your blood test.” he thought just ripping off the bandaid would be best. 

Justin froze. “He...why?”

Trevor shook his head. “You’re infected Justin. But you won’t turn. Ranger says your immune. You...you’re the cure.”

Justin slowly sat down and put his head in his hands. “So I am...I might...is he  _ sure _ I won’t turn?” 

Trevor sat next to him. “Yeah. He said it’s not spreading, something inside of you is stopping it. Just you Justin.”

His twin nodded. “I...I’m following.” he looked up at him. “So...I can save everyone? Like if we found a way I could stop this?”

Trevor smiled. “It’s why you guys need to get to the west base. And why I’m coming with you.”

Justin shook his head. “No, it’s already enough of a risk with Raymond and Terra. I won’t put you at risk as well.”

Trevor shrugged. “Well suck it up, it’s not up to you.”

Justin bit his lip. “I can’t...I can barely handle Raymond coming with us. Please Trevor.”

Trevor shook his head. “I’m not letting you go through this without me. I shouldn’t have left you before Justin.”

His twin shrugged. “You had every right to. I was falling down a dark hole and dragging you with me. The night...when this all happened I lost my entire future, I lost everything I fought for, everything I wanted. It messed with my head, I lost focus.”

Trevor put his head on Justin’s shoulder. “You can still have some of it. Once we get to the west, the doctors will make a cure and you and Raymond can find a plot of land, adopt a child whose parents were eaten. Have the family you wanted.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I need to tell Mark...and Raymond. Oh god...are you  _ sure _ I won’t turn?” 

Trevor moved and grabbed his brother’s face, forcing him to look at him. “You will not turn. I promise you.”

Justin opened his eyes and nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell them after we leave. So that no one here figures it out. When can we go?”

Trevor thought for a moment. “Tomorrow. I’ll pack and get us some supplies. You go tell Mark and Raymond, let Raymond separate Terra and Ranger.”

Justin hummed. “Couldn’t she stay? They seem...happy together.”

Trevor shook his head. “They are happy, but Terra wants to find a cure. She wouldn’t leave Raymond either.”

Justin sighed. “Then we could invite Ranger.” he didn’t like how big the group was getting.

Trevor laughed. “If you can get him to leave his lab then I will bow to you for the rest of my life. We were attacked last year, nearly over run, and he stayed in his fucking lab. Only thing that got us back into the building.”

“Stubborn bastard.” Justin mumbled.

Justin found Mark in the room they had given him. He was curled up, sleeping. Justin jumped on the bed. “Wake up!”

Mark growled and sleepily shoved at him. “Go back to bed Justin.”

Justin shook his head. “No, no way. I’ve been sleeping for days. You need to pack. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

Mark glanced up at him. “Why are we leaving?”

Justin’s smile fell. “I’ll tell you once we’re on the road. Trev is coming with us. Hurry up and pack.” he went to climb off.

Mark grabbed his arm. “Wait, you’re letting Trevor come with us? And why do we have to leave so soon? This is the safest we’ve been in months.”

Justin sighed. “I know Mark. But Trev said tomorrow. You pack. I have to go tell Raymond. He gets to tell Terra.” he climbed off Mark’s bed.

Mark sat up. “Fine, fine. I’ll pack. Poor Terra.” he huffed and grabbed his bag.

Justin skipped off and found Raymond talking to a few of the girls who working in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Hey, we’re heading off tomorrow and you get the pleasure of telling Terra.”

Raymond smiled. “Is that what you and Trevor were talking about? He throw you out now that you’re actually sleeping?”

Justin put his head on his arm. “Trevor is coming with us. He doesn’t trust that I’ll keep sleeping.”

Raymond turned in his arms and looked at him. “Trust me, you’ll sleep. Because I’m going to be sharing a bed with you from now on, and refuse to fall asleep before you do.”

“I take that as a challenge.” Justin smirked. “I can think of much better things to do besides sleeping.” Raymond chuckled and Justin continued. “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.”

Raymond flushed and the girls behind him giggled. Justin winked at one of them. “Are you a plain bagel? Because I like you with nothing on.” she turned bright red.

Raymond wiggled out of his arms. “Flirt. I’ll go find Terra and break the news to her.” he kissed Justin on the lips, gently. “You should go pack.”

Justin nodded and stepped away from him. “Of course.”

Raymond walked off, and found Terra in Ranger’s lab. She was giggling and looking at some kind of slid. Ranger had his hand up her shirt and was kissing her neck.

“Terra, can I talk to you?” Raymond hadn’t seen Terra this happy in a while, and she’d heard Ranger and her arguing this morning, throwing things because they had different views on a theory. He was perfect for her.

Terra swatted at Rangers hand as she turned. Her smile disappeared. “We’re leaving.” Ranger stopped smiling.

Raymond nodded. “I’m sorry Terra. We’re leaving tomorrow. If...if you want to stay you can. I’ll understand.”

She shook her head. “No. No I’m coming. With your luck you’ll get yourself killed. I need to be there to protect you.” she looked at Ranger.

He shook his head. “I can’t leave my lab. My work...it’s everything to me. I’m sorry Terra. I really am.”

She lowered her eyes. “We’re heading to the west rebellion base. If you change your mind you can meet us there. You...you can find me there.”

He smiled and kissed her. “I’ll find a way to see you again. I promise. My mother always said there was no such thing as goodbye.”

Terra looked at Raymond. “Can we have a moment?”

Raymond nodded. “Of course.” he walked out of the room.

Ranger hummed. “I knew you’d have to leave one day, too bad we only got four.” he looked around his lab. “It was a nice four.”

“Couldn’t I change your mind?” she whispered.

He smiled softly. “Can I change yours?”

She closed her eyes. “No...no I can’t leave Raymond. And he won’t leave Justin. Besides, if his aunt and uncle survived….they’ll be waiting for us there.”

Ranger stood. “Alright.” he walked over to a desk and pulled open the drawer. “Just...take this.” he pulled out a pocket watch. “It was my dads. I want you to have it. To remember me.” he held it out to her.

Terra gently took it and looked it over. “It still works…”

He nodded. “It’s wind up. As long as you remember to wind it it’ll work.” 

Terra reached up and unclipped her necklace. “I want you to have this. It was my great grandmother's.” it was a rose, made of real rubies with a diamond center. 

Ranger slipped it on. “I’ll have to make sure not to burn the chain.” Terra chuckled.

Terra leaned against him, her head on his chest. “If only we’d met before all of this.” she whispered.

Ranger smiled. “I was fourteen, I doubt we would have gotten along.” she chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her. “Besides, we are very different people. Yesterday we fought about which sexual position will most likely get to pregnant.”

Terra hummed. “My father swore by doggy style.”

Ranger tilted her head up and kissed her. “And  _ I _ swear by face to face, legs twisted and bodies covered in sweat.”

Terra pressed closer to him and her head tilted to the side as he nibbled on her neck. “We-we haven’t tried that one yet.”

Ranger grinned. “You aren’t leaving until tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen - On the Road Again

Trevor was standing in the back of the truck, head tilted back and eyes closed. Justin and Raymond were in the back with him. They’d been on the road for a few hours now, Ranger hadn’t been there to see them off, but Terra hadn’t seemed bothered.

Justin tugged on Trevor’s leg. “I don’t want you falling out, sit down!” he had to yell slightly over the wind.

Trevor glared at him for a moment before he sat down and dug through his bag. “I won’t fall.” he pulled out a notepad. “Dear myself, Justin is still a dick after three years of being separated, Mark seems like the likely culprit.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You’re the dick Trevor. Shifter, back me up,”

Raymond chuckled. “Don’t drag me into this.” he grabbed his bag. “Oh hey Trevor, I found this in a random house, thought you might like it.” he pulled out a book and handed it to him.

Trevor looked at the book for a minute before he grabbed it. “This...I haven’t read this book since before that night. Man, this book helped so much...thank you Raymond.” he flipped through it, smiling. 

Justin looked at Raymond and mouthed thank you before he looked at Trevor again. “I bet you Dzeska and Jordan are waiting for us. You think they’ll be happy to see us?

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Me maybe, not you.” he smiled when Justin shoved him.

Mark slid open the back window. “Hey, I see a shit ton of cars ahead, right after our turn off, and we’re nearly out of gas.”

Justin nodded. “Park the car as close as you can without trouble and Trev and I will get gas” he looked at Trevor. “Cover me?” 

Trevor smiled. “Of course. Who else would watch your ass? Mark? He doesn’t know you like I do.”

Raymond smiled. “I’ve missed this. All of us hanging out together. I think the last time we were all together was the river?”

Terra peeked her head out. “No, the last time we were all together was the sewers. By the way Trevor, how’s the leg?”

Trevor rubbed his leg. “Justin set it. It...it hurt for a long time, but I’m okay now. I wasn’t very helpful in the beginning. Nearly the whole first year.” he glanced at Justin. “It was a bad year.”

Raymond nodded. “I think it was for everyone. We didn’t make it to the safe zone until after nearly a year had passed. No one really knew what to do.”

Justin shrugged. “At least there were no Clickers.”

Mark chuckled. “No, just Runners, and rarely by the end of the year Stalkers.”

Terra thought for a moment. “The weak willed turn so quickly. The less you fight, the faster you turn.”

Justin glanced at his leg. “I must have the best fucking will in the world then.” everyone looked at him. “Oh yeah, Mark stop the truck.”

Mark hit the brakes and turned in his seat. “What didn’t you tell me?”

Justin looked at Trevor. “Surprise, I’m really infected.” Terra gasped and Mark went pale. Raymond looked sick. “Ranger said my blood test came back infect, but unable to turn. I’m the cure.”

Terra stared at him. “You...you’re the cure?”

Trevor nodded. “Ranger tested me to, its just Justin. That’s why we had to leave so soon. Once we have the cure…”

Mark tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “We can all have lives again. No more running. Just...family. I could start a family.”

Justin smiled. “No more fear.”

Terra glanced back. “No more goodbyes.”

Trevor took a deep breath. “No more nightmares.”

Mark started driving again. “You know, if anyone would have the cure, I’m glad it’s you Justin. Because you won’t use it against people, you’ll actually go to the correct place. You’ll save lives.”

Justin flushed. “Thanks for the confidence.” he looked at Trevor. “God...could you imagine if the rebellion found out while I worked with them?”

Trevor sighed. “They would have cut you open.”

Terra hummed. “But they won’t now, because  _ I _ am going to be your lead scientist. And I won’t let them do anything that will kill you.”

Mark stopped the car again. “This is your stop savior.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Oh god, don’t call me that.” he jumped out of the truck and grabbed the gascan. “Don’t forget the gun.”

Trevor grabbed his hunting rifle, it was newer than Raymonds. “No, I thought I’d go barefisted.”

Justin wiggled his eyebrow. “Now now Trevor. I know we did that once, but we’re twins and it's wrong.”

Trevor tripped, falling the last few feet out of the truck. He was bright red. “Justin.” he hissed at him. “You can’t say things like that.”

Terra looked out the window. “Why? Have you thought of it?”

Trevor glared at her. “No. I have not ever thought of being with my twin. Now everyone shut up before I have a panic attack.” he loaded the gun and glared at Justin.

Justin smiled. “Just don’t shoot me. It was just a joke. You know I only want Raymond, and sometimes Mark. Oh, Raymond are you attra-”

“No.” both Mark and Raymond spoke at the same time.

Trevor laughed. “Denied. Now move it Justin.” he shoved him with the gun.

Justin chuckled and headed for the cars, lightly swinging the gas can.

Mark looked at Raymond. “So...he’s infected.”

Raymond shook his head. “He won’t turn. The world wouldn’t have given him back just to take him again. It’s not that cruel.”

Terra smiled. “Exactly. Besides, I’ll figure out how to make the cure from his blood and I’ll barely take any. I promise. He won’t even miss it.”

Raymond gave her a light smile. “Thanks, but the rebellion will want all of it.”

Mark huffed out a laugh. “Like they could get past us. They all know anyone tries to hurt Justin and a bullet goes between their eyes.” he lowered his eyes. “He was all I had.”

Terra put a hand on his arm. “It...it must have been hard. I mean, Raymond’s family survived...Justin and Trevor didn’t care about theirs and me...well I loved my parents but we weren’t very close. Not like you and your parents were.”

He looked at her. “They were thinking of adopting a little girl. They’d always thought about having more kids, but Justin was over so much they figured he technically was theirs, so they never bothered. But with me getting older...papa wanted another one.

Raymond closed his eyes. “It always makes me wonder how it started. Where this shit came from.”

Mark shrugged. “It spread fast, that’s all I know. Before anyone even realized the whole world was gone. I barely made it out.”

Terra nodded. “I was nearly shot twice while looking for you guys.” Terra’s parents had been on vacation. She had no idea what happened to them. She liked to think they made it to a safe zone.

Raymond smiled slightly. “Uncle Jordan almost shot you, and if Justin hadn’t had Trevor he probably would have.”

Mark laughed. “I remember that. It was the first time I’d even held a gun and I wasn’t even scared. I just kept thinking, this is a gun.”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “It was Justin’s foster parent’s pistol.”

Terra smiled. “I wonder how much trouble he got in to find out where that was.”

Trevor looked at Justin. “I’m thinking about climbing up one one of the cars and being a look out.”

Justin hummed as he funneled the gas. “You can if you want to.”

Trevor looked at him. “How is your leg?”

Justin’s eyes flicked to him before he moved to the next car. “Doesn’t hurt. I’m also no longer hallucinating, I slept last night, and I don’t think Mark is trying to kill me anymore.”

Trevor glanced around. “What did you hallucinate?”

Justin sighed before he started to funnel the gas. “Raymond screaming for me. Just like the nightmares I used to have. I could even hear the fucking dripping water from that sewer.” He and Mark had to go through a sewer to get somewhere for the rebellion and Justin had had his first panic attack. “Sewers turn me into you now.”

Trevor chuckled. “They aren’t easy to talk yourself out of, are they?”

Justin sneered. “You’ve had practice. It was my first one.” there had been barely any gas in that tank. But he guessed every drop counted. “You know we’ll run out of cars to steal from sooner or later. We’re taking a lot of back roads.”

Trevor sighed. “Yeah, but I’m sure we can find a gas station that hasn’t been picked dry. I’d like to keep the truck as long as we can. It carries a lot of food and supplies. And sure as hell beats walking.”

“The rebellion gave us horses. We set them free when we joined up with Shifter and Terra.” he kind of missed them, but knew he couldn’t take them. “Maybe we could find some more after the truck bites it.”

“You’ve turned into quite the pessimist.” Justin glared at him but he didn't notice, too busy looking for infected. “Can I ask you something?”

Justin huffed. “Sure.”

“When you thought you were infect, why didn’t you kill yourself?” Trevor looked at him as he finished.

Justin stopped walking. “I was going to. I had the gun and everything. I pulled out my picture of Raymond...and I just couldn’t do it. I kept thinking, what if I do this and I  _ don’t _ see him again? Then I thought of Mark...and how if I did it he would follow. And I thought...I thought about how you’d never know. You’d come looking one day, and the rebellion would tell you we headed west and never made it...and you’d never know where to mourn.”

Trevor hugged him. “I love you too Justin.”

Justin wiggled. “You fucking sap let me go. You’re supposed to be watching for infected.” he smiled though as he pulled away.

Trevor rolled his eyes. “I could spot them with my eyes closed.” he closed his eyes and pointed the gun at Justin. “See?”

Justin groaned. “I forgot how much I hated you.”


	20. Chapter Twenty - Run Ins

“I know what I saw Justin. That was a Rebellion marker. There has to be a base in this city.” Mark didn’t stop the truck and Justin was sitting next to him, having wiggled in through the window. Terra was pressed against the window.

Trevor leaned forward. “I haven’t seen anyone, but Raymond and I are on high alert just incase. No one will get near this truck. We swear Justin.”

Terra huffed. “Shouldn’t the Rebellion have noticed us by now?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, but they might be gone. We’ve had to pull out of a lot of cities. But we normally leave a shit ton of stuff, incase one of us need to head through. If you play it smart you can normally get through by moving from base to base.”

Justin hummed. “In the beginning you could do that from coast to coast. We used to have radio contact across the sea. But slowly...bases disappeared, we stopped getting answers...now all we have is Harper and his damn hawk. But that thing takes so long, and it’s normally one way.”

Mark stopped and nodded. “Hospital. See the mark?”

Justin nodded. “Yeah, it would be a good place to set up. If it’s not to infected we can stay for a few days and rest.”

Mark hit the breaks and cursed. “Fuck. Justin, please tell me that isn’t the same car.”

Justin looked and went pale. The car from the people who had nearly killed Raymond and Terra was parked outside of the hospital. Justin growled. “No, hell no. I don’t care how many kids they have to feed, they aren’t touching Rebellion supplies.” he wiggled back through the window and grabbed his gun. “Mark, park where you can, you and I can handle this.”

Raymond grabbed his arm. “Wait, you can’t just charge in there. You need a plan. Besides, when was the last time you slept?”

Justin groaned. “I can go a few days without sleep Raymond.”

Trevor shook his head. “No. Not after the last stunt you pulled. We’ll park, sleep and plan. You guys can take them out tomorrow.”

Justin ground his teeth. “What if they’re gone by then?”

Terra shrugged. “Then they’re gone Justin. You have to realize this can’t be the first base they’ve gone through.”

Justin lowered his eyes. “But we can  _ do _ something about this one.”

Raymond shook his head. “Justin...sometimes the best action is to do nothing. You have to think now. You don’t just have you and Mark to look after.”

Justin scowled. “If you bring up the fact I carry the cure-”

Raymond sighed. “No, I was bringing up the fact that Terra can’t shoot a gun, I’m terrible at stealth, and Trevor, sorry Trevor, but he could have an attack.”

Justin sighed. “You’re right. I need to think of the team. I’m not used to working with more than Mark. Sorry.”

Mark started driving again and parked in a spot near a hotel where they could see the hospital, but Mark doubted they would be seen. Justin looked at the hotel. “Where are we?”

Terra looked at the map. “Last sign I saw said we were in Salt Lake City, Utah.”

Trevor grinned. “Very close to California. Or at least a hell of a lot closer than we were before.”

Justin jumped out of the truck. “We visited here. Remember? It was when our dad tried to contact us. We stayed in this hotel for a week without seeing him before he decided not to contact us after all.”

Trevor sighed. “Oh yeah. We were nine.”

They all climbed out of the truck and Mark stretched. “Man, I’m getting spoiled. I’m going to miss driving once we lose this baby.”

Raymond chuckled. “If you keep driving we won’t lose her. I think she can sense your love of cars.” Mark had taken over taking care of the truck. 

Terra walked over to the hotel door and stepped through the broken glass doors. “I love the security here.”

Justin grinned. “Oh yeah, the Clicker behind you is the perfect touch.” Terra turned quickly with a slight gasp. 

She started cursing when she realized there was nothing behind her. “You should really be nicer to me Justin. I’m the one who’s going to be sticking needles into your arm.”

Trevor grinned. “Man, I can’t wait for that. I bet you scream.”

Justin glared at him. “I don’t like shots.” he sighed. “Can we just, go inside and find a room? If you guys want me to sleep then I want to crash right now.”

Raymond grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. “I call bunking with Justin!”

Mark laughed and called after them. “Don’t you dare choose a room near me!”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Man, they can get loud after they don’t see each other for awhile. Come on Mark, help me look for Clickers.” he looked at Terra. “Can you watch the truck?”

Terra nodded. “Yeah. No problem.”

Raymond pushed Justin against the door of a random room. The bed was still good, or at least looked good. They hadn’t made it that far yet. He kissed him. “I missed you so much.”

Justin grabbed his hips and pulled Raymond close. “God I missed you too.” he grinded against him and kissed Raymond's neck.

Justin pushed Raymond away from him and shoved him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. 

Mark skipped down the stairs and smiled as he saw Terra holding a baseball bat with spikes sticking out of it. “Hey Terra, place is clean. Help me with the bags?”

She smiled. “Sure thing. Where’s Trevor?”

Mark grabbed his and Justin’s bag. “Picking his room. We found Raymond and Justin on the second floor so we decided to bunk there. It's safer to all be on the same floor.”

Terra nodded. “Yeah. Safety in numbers and all that. Well, to a point.” she grabbed her and Raymond's bag. “Should we leave Trevors?”

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed it. “Nah, he’ll throw a fit. He can be like Justin when he wants to. Sometimes worse. Because he’ll drag Justin into it.”

Terra chuckled and they started up the stairs. She snagged a food bag before they left the truck. “You think Justin and Raymond will join us for dinner?”

They both paused on the landing as they heard moaning and banging. Terra turned bright red and Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “Um...no. No I don’t think they will.”

Trevor was sitting in a room with his hands over his ears. “I don’t know if I can take much more of this.”

Terra dropped onto the bed. “We can make noise to.”

Trevor grinned and for a moment looked exactly like Justin. “Sorry Terra, I really don’t like you that way. I’ll watch if you and Mark are up for it though?”

Mark sighed as Terra stuttered. “Don’t act like Justin, please.”

Trevor shrugged. “We’re twins, we share blood, jokes, and interests.”

Terra smirked. “Does that mean you have dreams about Mark to?”

Mark laughed and Trevor flushed. “I-no I-not Mark. Or Raymond! Or guys! I’m girls only. Or well I’ve never been with a guy, but-” he stopped as a loud moan came from down the hall. “We have to stop that.”

Mark shrugged. “Why? Let them go at it. They haven’t seen each other in years and just stopped fighting. Let them fuck.” 

Terra bit her lip. “We should at least tell them to keep it down. What if someone or something hears?”

Mark nodded. “I’ll go tell them. I’ve had to tell him to keep it down before.” he headed out. 

Terra and Trevor looked at each other before they started giggling.

Mark found the door where it was the loudest and hit his fist against it a few times. “Hey Justin! Clicker level please!”

Everything was silent for a moment before he heard Justin curse and an annoyed sigh. “Worst timing.” Justin called through the door.

Mark heard Raymond chuckle. “We have all night Justin, now lets see if we can keep you quiet.”

Mark walked back to the room and sat next to Trevor. “I think I interrupted at a bad time.” they all stared at him for a minute before bursting into giggles.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Medical Supplies

Justin sighed as he looked out the window of the room he and Raymond were in. He could see the hospital from there and it wasn’t good. “They left.” the car was gone.

Raymond hummed and and buried his head under the pillow they’d found. “Who cares? I hope they crash and get eaten alive by clickers.”

Justin looked at him and smiled. “I love you.”

Raymond froze. Justin had never told him he loved him before. He said it, that night in the sewers, but Justin hadn’t. He looked up and saw Justin had gone back to looking out the window. He looked relaxed and happy. “I love you to.”

A knock from their door. “You guys missed dinner but I’m not letting you miss breakfast. Put some pants on and come down the hall. We’re in 2B.” Mark called through the door.

Justin smiled, not looking at the door. “Everyone except Terra has seen me without pants. And I’m sure she’s seen Raymond without pants. I think we should all go pantless.”

Mark didn’t answer and Raymond figured he had left. He stretched and sat up. “I’m putting on pants. I’m starving.”

Justin didn’t move as Raymond got up and started getting dressed. “We should leave. Those guys probably picked the place clean.”

Raymond shrugged. “It’s up to you. Get dressed, I’m going to go get some food.” he kissed Justin’s cheek and left the room.

Justin continued to stare out the window for a minute before he sighed. “We need medical supplies.” he mumbled to himself before getting dressed and leaving the room.

Trevor smiled as he saw him. “Hey twin. How was Ray-I mean how’d you sleep last night?” 

Justin sat next to him and grabbed his can of fruit. “Wonderfully. Best sleep I’ve had in years. Did you guys all share this room?”

Mark shook his head. “Terra slept in the room next door. I slept in the hall. Felt to closed in. Also Trevor snores.”

Trevor threw a pair of boxers at him. “I do not.”

Terra sighed and looked at Raymond. “Do you see what I had to deal with while you got laid?”

Raymond shrugged. “You ditched me while you slept with Ranger. Which I don’t get, right before you’d spent how long complaining about how arrogant he was?”

Terra flushed. “He’s cute.”

They all sat and ate in silence for awhile, each trading bites, or in Justin’s case stealing them. Justin dripping applesauce down the front of him started laughter, and the laughter turned to stories. They were stories that they all knew, from the times before infected took over the world.

Mark looked at Justin. “The car still there?”

Justin shook his head. “No. You still want to check it out?”

Terra nodded. “I do. I miss having real medical supplies and I’m sure I can find something. Man it would be nice to have something clean.”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “We’ve never had anything clean.”

Terra nodded. “Exactly.”

Trevor yawned. “We should get this over with then. We don’t have much longer until we reach California. Speaking of, where in California are we going?”

Justin smiled. “The place of sunny skies and sunny days my friend. LA, where stars used to live and surfers used to surf.”

Raymond wrinkled his nose. “That place has to be filled with Infected.”

Mark nodded. “It is, but the rebellion uses the Infected as protection from the rest of the world. They have checkpoints set up, and once they see us they’ll send some people to pick us up.”

Terra stretched. “Then we should hurry. I want to sit on a beach and have to scrub sand from my ass.”

Raymond chuckled. “Maybe you’ll actually get in the water this time?” Terra hated the water. She rarely went swimming when they went to the river.

She stuck her tongue out at him, but then nudged him. “Only if you go in with me.”

Justin packed everyone up and led them to the truck. He made sure his gun was loaded and checked everyone else's weapons. “This place is pretty big, and we won’t be able to stay real close together. But I don’t want us separating. No going down separate halls. We can check separate rooms, but we’ll do it in teams of two. One for looking and one as look out.”

Trevor kept his eyes on their surroundings while Mark started up the truck and started for the hospital. “Wonder when those guys left.”

Raymond shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. They’re gone and I never have to deal with them again.” he shivered as he remembered his last run in with them. The bastards had apologized that they were going to eat them.

Terra shivered. “I thought for sure that was the end.”

Justin hummed as they searched the hospital. They found evidence that it used to be an old cure hospital. Terra was filling her bag with small things that seemed random to Raymond and Trevor, though Mark and Justin would sometimes hand her something, or comment on what she had grabbed.

Justin went into a random room and froze. A guy was sitting on the desk, eating a sandwich. They both stared at each other for a moment before the guy dropped his sandwich and reached for his gun. 

Justin raised his first. “Freeze. Don’t move. I don’t want to shoot you.” Trevor slipped into the room, gun raised. “Is there anyone else in the building?”

The guy shook his head. “Nah, just me. Rest of the guys left to drop off what we had. Can you put the gun down?”

Justin shook his head. “Not until my friend here takes yours. I don’t like other people having loaded weapons.”

The guy glared at Trevor, but made no move to stop him from grabbing his gun. Trevor emptied it before handing it back. Justin lowered his gun. “Sorry, you can’t be too careful out here.”

The guy shrugged. “Used to it. You two hungry?”

Trevor shook his head. “Nah. We’re just picking up a few medical supplies. We should be out of your hair in about an hour.”

They all jumped when they heard someone cry out. Justin went pale. “Raymond.” he went to run out of the room.

The guy pulled out another gun. “Don’t move.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “Oh you fucked up.” he shot the guy in the head before they’d even realized he’d moved.

He ran into the other room and saw Mark hiding behind a counter, Raymond and Terra were next to him. Justin ducked down, with Trevor next to him, behind the other counter. “What happened?” Terra had a cut on her head.

Mark was reloading. “They parked behind the hospital so we wouldn’t see them. One of them grabbed Terra, recognized her from before. He hit her head into the wall, I shot him. Now you’re here.”

Justin sighed. “Ran into one in the other room. Shot him in the head. Fuck we need to get back to the truck. What floor are we on?”

Terra hummed. “Five. Top floor.” she was putting pressure on her wound, but looked a little wobbly.

Raymond peeked up really quick and ducked down as a bullet whizzed past. Justin popped up and shot the guy before they could duck back down. He heard the guy cry out as the bullet hit him in the shoulder.

Justin huffed and glared at Raymond. “What the fuck do you think you were doing?”

Raymond glared at him for a moment before he looked at the door Justin had come from. “Was there a window in that other room?”

Trevor nodded. “Yeah, we’re right above the balcony. But it's in bad shape. I don’t think we should go out on that.”

Raymond shook his head. “I was just wondering, because the first shot came through the window. Can we get out that way?”

Justin nodded. “Yeah, which shit means they can come around. I think we should just run and shoot, you and Terra go ahead. I know you can shoot, but I need you in the front in case they got around.”

Raymond nodded. “Yeah.”

Mark peeked up. “I’ll go last. Go.” he fired two shots and they all ran.

Justin shot at everyone he saw that wasn’t one of them. Aiming for the chest. He hit all of his targets. Trevor would shoot the ones that Justin hit but didn’t kill, while Mark kept up shots from behind.

Justin suddenly ducked into a room. “Keep going, I’ll catch up.” he waited for them to leave before peeking out.

Mark closed the door of the stairs and leaned against it. “Where’s Justin?” Raymond suddenly asked.

Trevor shook his head. “He stayed behind.” they heard a door open down the stairs and Trevor looked down. “Shit that was the second floor. Run to the fourth, we’ll have to risk the balcony.” they ran down the stairs, Mark firing random shots to slow down the others.

They ran through the fourth floor, and suddenly everything went quiet. Mark led them to the balcony and stood in front of the door, gun raised.

“Mark? Can you not shoot me when I come out?” Justin called.

Mark relaxed. “Where the fuck did you go?”

Justin stepped onto the balcony, he was covered in blood. “Got held up. I might need a bath.” he wrinkled his nose. “You guys okay?”

Trevor pulled him over and hugged him. “We’re fine but you scared the shit out of me.”

Justin pulled away and looked at Raymond. “Want a blood hug?”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “Is there anyone else?”

Justin shook his head. “Not that I saw. I watched the rest run back to their car and run off. Sure everyone is okay?”

Terra rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing. “We’re fin-” the railing broke and Terra gasped as she went over.

Mark dove and grabbed her arm, Terra screamed as she hung over open air. Mark grunted and held on. “Don’t you dare let go!” she screamed.

Justin started to dig through his bag. “Don’t touch them!”

Mark closed his eyes. “Hurry Justin. God Terra you better lose some fucking weight after this.”

Terra was holding into his arms, shaking. “Don’t you dare bring up my weight. I barely eat this is a very healthy weight.”

Justin pulled out his rope and ran into the room. He ran back in and threw the rope over. “Terra grab the rope and tie it to your waist. Mark won’t let you go. We’ve done this a hundred times.”

Terra took a deep breath and used one hand to grab the rope. She closed her eyes as Mark adjusted his weight so she could move. Slowly she tied the rope around her waist and felt something pull. Mark relaxed his grip before helping Justin pull her up.

Terra grabbed Raymond and hugged him tightly. “Oh my god I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

Raymond hugged her just as tightly. “It’s okay. Justin and Mark saved you. It’s okay.”

Mark was sitting on the ground, breathing deeply. “We should...we should get off the balcony. Terra made a lot of noise and we’ve seen a few clickers.”

Justin helped him up and grabbed Trevor as he started to look over what was left of the rail. “Three feet at all times.”

Raymond pulled away from Terra and looked at Justin. “Thank you.”

Justin shrugged. “Saving a friend.”

Terra smiled. “Aww, we’re friends?” she ran her hand through her hair. “Best friends Justin, thanks. You to Mark.”

Justin grinned and was about to say something when Mark grabbed Raymond. “Watch out!” a clicker charged from the other room.

Justin went to grab Terra, but the clicker grabbed her and they both went over the edge. Raymond screamed. “TERRA!” 

Justin stared down over the edge. The clicker had landed on a chunk of pipe, going straight through it’s middle. Terra was laying on her back, legs twisted at an odd angle. 

“TERRA!” Raymond screamed again, struggling against Mark. He was kicked and screaming. “TERRA!”

Justin turned and noticed another clicker. “Mark shut him up!” he fired at the clicker.

Mark covered Raymond’s mouth. “Raymond please. Raymond it still isn’t safe.” Raymond was crying, kicking and clawing at Mark, trying to get away.

Trevor grabbed Raymond and walked to the edge. “Grab the rope we’re going down.”

Raymond was shaking as he grabbed the rope and lowered himself down. Trevor followed behind him. Mark looked at Justin. “She...she might not be dead.”

The heard Raymond scream again and Justin closed his eyes. “I...my fingers brushed against her as it grabbed her.”

Mark fired at another clicker. “It wasn’t your fault Justin. You go down first.”

Justin nodded and grabbed the rope and rappelled down. He looked around, this area was empty. Raymond was next to Terra, crying with her head in his lap. He was rocking and sobbing brushing her hair out of her face.

Mark dropped next to Justin. “We...god we can’t leave her but we can’t stay here Justin.”

Justin nodded. “Trevor. You grab Raymond. I’ll grab Terra. We’ll put her in the back with Raymond and me, then we’ll find somewhere to bury her.”

Trevor walked over to Raymond and knelt next to him. “Raymond? We need to go. Justin is going to grab Terra. We aren’t leaving her.”

Raymond tightened his grip on her. “No. No, no, no. She’s not dead. She’s not dead. She’s just knocked out. I can’t lose her. She’s not dead.”

Justin noticed movement in the hospital. He walked over to Raymond and grabbed him. Raymond screamed and started scratching at him. “Raymond stop it!” he slapped him and Raymond froze. “Terra is dead Raymond. And we need to leave. So go with Trevor and Mark. I’ll grab Terra. Just stop screaming.”

Raymond sobbed and threw himself into Trevor’s arms. Trevor lifted him and carried him. “Don’t take to long.” he and Mark headed out.

Justin knelt next to Terra and closed his eyes. “I should have grabbed you.” he whispered. After a few minutes he lifted her into his arms and headed for the truck.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - Mourning

They buried Terra by a river under a flowering tree. They covered her grave in rocks, and Justin carved her name into one of them. They stayed at her grave for three days before Justin finally said it was time for them to keep moving.

Raymond curled up in the back of the truck, he was holding Terra’s shirt, breathing deeply. He’d fallen asleep a few hours before. 

They were parked on the side of the road. Justin was sitting, awake, with Mark and Trevor. Justin hadn’t slept since Terra died. 

“You can’t do this no sleep shit again Justin.” Mark finally said.

Justin sighed. “I’m not trying this time. Just...everytime I close my eyes I see Terra falling. Raymond hasn’t stopped crying Mark. He...I can’t stand to hear him cry but I can’t do anything about it.”

Trevor rubbed at his eyes. “I just can’t believe she’s gone.”

Mark glanced at him. “People die. We have to move on. No matter how painful it is.” he rubbed his arm. “So...so...so painful.”

Justin grabbed his hair. “Oh god I was  _ right there _ .” he sobbed. “I  _ touched  _ her and I  _ missed _ .” he pulled on his hair. “ _ It’s my fault _ .” he sobbed harshly.

Raymond suddenly dropped next to him, hugging him. “Not your fault.” his eyes were red. “The clicker got her. It...we all know it can happen at any moment. None of us saw it coming.”

Justin curled into Raymond and cried. 

The next day Trevor found Mark sitting on the roof of the truck. They were parked on some side road. Justin and Raymond were curled up in the back sleeping. Trevor had woken up in the front alone.

“You okay?” he leaned against the side of the truck.

Mark glanced at him. “Do you remember when Justin and Raymond first started dating, and Terra wanted to know everything about Justin?”

Trevor smiled slightly. “Yeah, she cornered me in the boys bathroom.”

Mark closed his eyes. “She caught me with Misty. We were um...I was fucking her and Terra just barges in and starts asking questions.”

Trevor snorted and looked at him. “No way.”

Mark nodded, slightly red. “Yeah. Misty freaked, but I was really close so…”

“Oh my god tell me you didn’t.” Trevor looked up at him.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “I just kept going. I made sure Misty came first though. Terra just kept watching.”

Trevor crossed his arms and smiled. “You’re a sick bastard Mark. But I love you anyway.” the smile disappeared. “This is harder than the first time.” he whispered suddenly.

Mark closed his eyes. “We didn’t see it before, we didn’t have time to mourn before. We just...you had your broken leg and I...I was dealing with my parents. Justin was trying to keep both of us alive and trying not to kill himself. We were the only reasons he didn’t eat a gun.”

They both turned as they heard a whimper. Justin tightened his grip on Raymond. He was shaking and his breathing hitched. He let out whimpers and soft gasps.

Raymond sat up slightly and rubbed at his eyes. “Justin?” 

Justin cried out in his sleep as Raymond moved away from him and Mark slipped into the back of the truck. He pulled Justin into his lap and curled over him, pressing his forehead to Justin’s. “Shh.” he whispered. “I’m right here Justin. Shh.”

Justin grabbed at Mark’s arm and held it tightly. Mark jumped slightly as Justin woke up with a sharp cry. He sobbed into Mark’s stomach. “I was the clicker.” he sobbed.

Mark stayed curled around him. “Shh. It’s okay Justin.”

Raymond bit his lip and messed with his hands. Trevor nodded to him to get out of the truck and grabbed his gun. Raymond jumped out the back and grabbed his gun. Justin grabbed his arm before he could get away. “Where are you going?”

Trevor gently took Justin’s hand from Raymond's arm. “We’re going hunting for food. You and Mark watch our stuff.”

Mark mouthed thank you and curled back around Justin, whispering to him. Justin curled back with Mark after a moment.

Trevor waited until they were out of hearing range to talk. “I know you want to help him, but you have to realize that it’s been ten years.”

Raymond nodded. “I get it. Mark is better with his freak out than I am. I just...I wish I’d been given the chance. I’m hurting to. Terra...Terra was my best friend. We’ve always been best friends. I...god Trevor it hurts and I just want to curl up with Justin and never move.”

Trevor hugged him. “I know. I know Raymond and God this must be so hard for you I’m so sorry.”

Raymond was shaking. “I can’t believe she’s gone. She can’t be gone. She was all I had Trevor.” he started sobbing. “It hurts so much.”

Trevor pulled away and wiped at Raymond’s eyes. “Hey, chin up. You really think she’d want you balling over her? You keep crying like that she’ll have to come back and call you a baby.”

Raymond chuckled and wiped at his eyes. “Thank you. Let’s...let’s go find a rabbit or something.”

Justin sat across from Mark, staring into the woods. “They’ve been gone too long. We should go find them.” 

Mark shook his head. “They haven’t been gone that long. You’re sense of time is off.” he reached into his bag and pulled out a sketchpad. He flipped through it before putting it against his knees. “You got a pencil?”

Justin grabbed his bag and looked through it. He handed Mark a pencil. “Aren’t you glad I made you take a few of those?” he gave a weak smile.

Mark hummed as he drew. “I have a few of Terra, but I can’t get that last image out of my head. So I’m drawing you. Stop moving.”

Justin sighed. He wasn’t a very good model. He fidgeted with his hands and his eyes flicked back and forth from Mark to the woods. “Why do you have to draw me? I can’t sit still Mark.”

“I barely have your outline.” Mark grumbled, though didn’t stop drawing.

Justin huffed and glanced out to the woods. “Does it normally take you this long to hunt?”

Mark looked up at him and stared at him for a moment before he sighed and looked back at his drawing. “We don’t know what kind of wildlife lives around here. They might have to catch a few rabbits, and those bastards are tricky.

Justin rubbed his eyes, earning a glare from Mark. “Sorry. I’m trying. I just...wish I had a violin. I was always still with my violin.”

Mark pushed out his foot and pressed his against Justin’s. “I’m sure they’ll have one at the west base.”

Justin glanced out at the woods. “We...I don’t think we’re going to make it Mark. No one's ever made it. What made us think we were so fucking special?”

Mark set his sketchpad down and crawled over to Justin. He grabbed his face. “Justin, we  _ will _ make it if I have to  _ drag _ your ass the whole way there.”

Trevor and Raymond came out of the woods, Trevor held up three rabbits and a squirrel. “Sorry it took so long. I really missed squirrel.”

Justin glanced at the sketchpad, saw Mark was far enough for him to move, and leapt over the side of the truck. He grabbed Raymond. “I don’t want you gone that long again.”

Raymond hugged him. “Sorry.” he kissed Justin’s cheek and pulled away, smiling.

Mark groaned. “You couldn’t sit still for five fucking seconds?” he glared at his drawing as he continued.

Trevor walked over. “I could sit in for him if you need me. We have the same structure.”

Mark nodded. “Do it.” he waited for Trevor to jump into the truck before he posed him and started drawing again.

Raymond looked at Justin. “How many times has Trevor had to fill in for you?”

Justin shrugged. “Way to many.” he sat by the truck tire. “Come help me skin these. We need to eat.”

Raymond sat next to him and held one of the rabbits. “Terra could skin a rabbit with her eyes closed.” he whispered.

Justin glanced at him. He pressed his lips together before he nodded. “Yeah...should have had Mark race her. He can do it behind his back.”

Raymond laughed and Trevor glanced at Mark. Mark gave him a slight smile and a shrug before going back to drawing. “Justin, I’m going to need you to switch back in a few. You have an energy that Trevor doesn’t.”

Justin tore the skin off his rabbit. “Do you mind if I’m covered in blood?”

Mark sighed. “I don’t have any choice.”

Raymond watched as he switched places with his twin. Trevor started skinning the rabbit Justin had handed him. “I really missed squirrel. We never ate it at my place. It was all deer, and rabbit. Justin used to catch squirrels all the time.”

“My Aunt and Uncle are going to be heartbroken.” everyone froze as Raymond spoke. “God if they even…” he shook his head.

Trevor nudged him. “Hey, your aunt and uncle are alive. Trust me, I bet they already made it to the west base. Which, how much longer?”

Mark shrugged. “Depends. Hopefully only a few more weeks. Not sure how much longer of just you guys I can take.”

Justin gave a slight smile. “You love me and you know it.”

Mark continued sketching. “I may love you, but even I get tired of your ugly mug.”

Raymond chuckled. “Don’t worry Justin, I love your ugly mug.”

Justin scowled. “I’d be offended if I wasn’t over the moon about you saying you loved me. Everytime I hear it I get all giddy.” he giggled.

Trevor looked at him. “Aren’t you going to say it back?”

Justin hummed. “I would rather say it my own way. But I need to be able to move for that. And Mark will kill me if I move.”

“Exactly.” Mark quickly stroked the pencil across the page.

Raymond sighed. “It’s alright. I look forward to your way.” he gave Justin a slight smile.

Only moments later Mark set down his sketch pad. “I’m done with you.”

Justin jumped down and grabbed Raymond’s hand. He started dragging him off. “You guys can handle dinner.” they disappeared into the trees.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Morons.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - Twins

The people that had captured Raymond and Terra were hunting them. Every time they ran into someone they would be attacked. It made driving more difficult, though so far they didn’t know their group was driving in a large truck.

Raymond was sitting in the back of the truck, they were parked in the mountains, a light snow on the ground. He had Terra’s bag in front of him. He hadn’t touched it since she died.

Taking a deep breath and unbuckled the bag. Justin was sitting on the roof of the truck, Mark and Trevor had gone hunting for food. Justin glanced back at him, but kept his eyes on the trees. They’d been attacked to often for him to be relaxed.

She had the camera sitting at the top of her bag. He carefully pulled it out, he’d put it in his. Her clothes were under it. He dug through her pockets, he was looking for her necklace. She hadn’t been wearing it when she died.

He found something wrapped in a cloth and quickly pulled it out. He paused as he heard the ticking. Carefully unwrapping it he found an old pocket watch.

“Hey, that’s Rangers.” he looked up and saw Trevor climbing into the back of the truck. Justin and Mark were skinning the deer Mark had brought back. “He used it as a timer for his science stuff. Where did you find it?”

Raymond stared at it. “In Terra’s stuff. I...I was looking for her necklace.” had she given it to him? Had they traded things to remember each other by? He refolded the watch in the cloth and set it on top of the camera.

He found a box at the bottom of her bag. He pulled it out, curious. He hadn’t seen this box before. He bit his lip as he opened it. It was filled with pictures.

He gasped and covered his mouth as a sob slipped out. He knew she took a million pictures, but he hadn’t known she’d kept them. He pulled out a picture of Justin standing on a rock overlooking a river, Mark sneaking up behind him.

He remembered that day. Mark had pushed him off the rock and into the river. Justin had complained for hours because he’d had his wallet in his pocket. Luckily the wallet protected the stuff inside of it.

Another picture, this one of Trevor talking to Justin, their heads pressed together. If it wasn’t for their hair and eyes they would look exactly alike. 

The next picture. Raymond climbing over the truck. The hood was open and he had a wrench in his hands.

Another picture. Terra had taken it of herself next to a sleeping Raymond. She was grinning and he was drooling.

“Guys...come look at this.” he held up the box. Mark crawled over. “Hey...I remember this one.” he smiled as he grabbed one.

Trevor grabbed one and went up to show Justin. “Look at this one.” 

They all looked at the pictures Terra had taken, talking and laughing over all of them. There were a lot more of Terra than Raymond thought there would be. With her taking all of the pictures.

He found one of Terra and him talking. “Who took this one?”

Justin glanced over. “I did. I took a bunch of the two of you and gave them to her. She made me find my own film for the camera.”

Mark chuckled. “I remember that. You were going nuts because you wanted to take a picture but she wouldn’t even let you touch it.”

Justin smiled. “I was so proud when I found film. Had to rip it out of a broken camera, but I did it.” he shook his head. “She looked really amused when I brought it to her and asked if I even knew how to change a camera roll.”

They all laughed and Raymond smiled as he found a few of them. “I’m glad we have these. It makes it hurt a little less. Having something to remember her by.”

Justin lowered his eyes. “Wish I could remember exactly where we buried her. Roads are blending together.”

Mark nudged him. “I marked it on the map. I’ve been marking landmarks, so we could tell what path we were taking and where we are.”

Raymond smiled. “Thank you Mark.”

They sat and looked through the pictures for a few hours, telling each other stories. Raymond told the most stories, little funnies from the ten years he’d had her to himself.

Justin stretched out and put his head in Raymond's lap. “I’m tired.” He yawned. “We should just camp here for a few more days.” He smiled. “Maybe it will snow more. I love the snow.”

Raymond ran his hand through Justin’s hair. “We can’t stay for long. There isn’t much food up here.”

Mark hummed, he was cleaning the gun. “We have enough to stay one more night if you guys want to.” 

Trevor was laying on his back, staring up at the sky. “You know what I miss?” They all looked at him. “Music. I miss being able to plug in my headphones and just drown out the rest of the world.”

Justin smiled. “If you find a way onto the internet, you won’t have to pay for anything. Just, take it all. No more rules.”

Raymond sighed. “Why do I feel like you were one of those people that just took  _ everything _ , even the TV, just because you could?”

Justin grinned. “You can still use a TV. We had a VHS player at the base. I used to sit with the kids and watch the disney movies.”

Trevor sat up suddenly, and Raymond noticed Justin tense. He’d always thought that was strange, how in tune the twins were. “Did you hear that?”

Justin sat up and his head tilted. He looked around. “Mark, gun.”

Mark grabbed the other gun and tossed it towards Justin. Justin grabbed it and turned suddenly, pointing it at a tree. Trevor stood. “Far enough.”

Raymond’s eyes widened when a young man stepped out from behind the tree. He had his hands in the air. “Hey what’s up?”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

The man smiled. “I kind of live here. Or more, there’s a cave not to far from here.” He giggled slightly. “Sorry, been awhile since I’ve met anyone.”

Mark watched him. “What’s your name?”

The man paused and suddenly smiled. “Mathew.”

Raymond stood and looked him over. He didn’t seem to have a weapon, only a bag over his shoulder. “Where’s your weapon?”

He glanced behind him. “Behind the tree line. I left it. If you’ll let me, I’ll get it and hand it over. As long as I’ll get it back. Kind of need it for food.”

Justin nodded his head. “Be quick.”

Mathew slowly stepped back into the tree line. He was back in a moment with a shotgun. He held it out in front of him. “Weapon.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “You use a shotgun for hunting?”

Mathew chuckled. “Oh, you wanted  _ that one _ ? Matt has that one.”

Mark quickly glanced around. “Who’s Matt?”

Someone who looked  _ exactly _ like Mathew popped his head out from behind him. “I am.” He held up a bow. “Sorry, took me a minute to get the weapon.”

Justin huffed. “Identical twins. Bet you guys have missed doing stuff like that.”

Mathew chuckled. “Just a bit. You guys hungry? We caught a deer, and wouldn’t mind sharing if you don't mind us switching names every once in awhile.”

Justin lowered the gun and stood. He shrugged. “No problem. But I’m going to need your name and number, for insurance purposes. I was so enchanted by your beauty I ran into a tree.”

Matt tilted his head. “Ah...I don’t think I’m insured anymore. It’s been awhile since I payed them anything. They might have cancelled my policy.”

Mathew chuckled. “I knew I should have signed up for the Zombie Apocalypse coverage.”

Trevor groaned. “Oh man, please don’t let this be the real you. Because I can’t handle another Justin.”

Mark hummed. “Hey, aren’t you and Justin twins?”

Matt and Mathew suddenly looked very interested. Trevor looked at him. “No, why would the siblings who were born on the same day in the same year be twins?”

Matt bounced. “Which is older?”

Justin shrugged. “No idea. We were left at the hospital. Bounced from foster family to foster family until Zombies took over.”

Mathew grinned. “I’m older.”

Matt wrinkled his nose. “By fifty seven seconds.”

Raymond smiled slightly. “I happen to think Trevor is older. He just has that air about him.”

Justin looked utterly betrayed. “I feel so  _ hurt _ . You’re supposed to be on my side. I’m so crushed.”

Raymond shrugged. “You’re childish.”

Justin huffed. “It’s called ADHD and an allergy to most medications.”

Matt made a sound. “We have medications. Lots of them. Most of them we can’t use. Like we have a shit ton of Xanax.”

Trevor’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide. “You have Xanax?” That had been what Trevor took before all of this started.

Justin shook his head. “No. Fuck no. We already went through the withdrawls. I’m not doing that again Trev.”

Matt shrugged. “We only take it when we have to lock ourselves in the cave. So that’s really rare. If you want some, you can have them.”

Trevor rubbed his arm. “Just one-”

Mark shook his head. “No Trevor.”

Raymond nudged him. “You’ve gone this long without them. You don’t need them Trevor.”

Trevor looked at Justin. “Just a few. Just in case. I won’t take them like I used to. But what about when we get to the base? Or we run into those guys and something happens?”

Justin looked at the twins. “Do they work?”

Mathew hummed. “They knock me on my ass. I take one and I’m so calm I forget the world is ending.”

Matt stretched. “Helps me sleep through the screaming to.”

Mark looked at them. “You are two people right?”

Mathew grinned. “Mostly. We’ve spent so long being one though, the line blurs.”

Matt nodded. “It’s nuts, sometimes, I actually can’t remember if I’m Matt or Mathew.”

Raymond sighed. “Can we go back to your cave? We have some fruit in cans that works well with deer.”

Matt smiled. “Guests! We love guests!” he paused. “You ah...you don’t eat people do you? Because we’ll have to shoot you if you do.”

Trevor shook his head. “No, actually, we’re running from people who do eat people.”

Mathew giggled. “Sounds fun. Come on Mathew.”

His twin smiled. “Just follow Matt guys.” he skipped off.

Trevor looked at Justin. “Do you trust them?”

Justin shrugged. “Not really, but I don’t think they’ll hurt us. They just seem kind of lonely. We should follow before they disappear on us.” he grabbed Raymond’s hand and dragged him off.

The cave was actually really large, but the door was small enough they had to duck down to get in. There was a large rock next to the door, they figured that was how the twins locked themselves in. Matt and Mark decided they would work on dinner.

Justin stared at Mathew. “So...how did you guys survive? Are you from around here?”

He shook his head. “Nah. We traveled a lot until we found this spot. We were actually separated when this first happened. Matt was up with my friends and girlfriend in a cabin, I was home with his friends and girlfriend. He was the only survivor of the trip. A few of his friends lived and traveled with me for awhile. But I wanted my twin. So I left them to find him. He was holed up in the cabin.”

Trevor looked at Justin. “We stayed together until a few years after. I wanted to settle down, try and make a colony. Justin liked to travel to much.”

Raymond chuckled. “It’s all his excess energy.”

Justin smiled. “I always wished Trevor and I were identical. It would have been more fun to fuck with our foster families.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “We ruined their lives enough. I mean, you broke something every time we ran through the house, and my favorite game was tag. Also, I loved climbing.”

Mathew chuckled. “How about the other guy and you, how did they get involved with you?”

Raymond smiled. “Actually, we were all friends before this. I got separated from them at the beginning, but we’re all back together.”

Matt was cooking some of the deer. “So...where are you guys headed? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Mark shrugged. “California. We’re from the East coast. It’s a hell of a fight to get from there to here. But it will be worth it.”

Matt glanced at him. “You guys mentioned you were running from people who ate people? Which, humanity deserves this if that’s the way we act during shit like this.”

Mark glanced at Raymond. “Our friend, Raymond, he was taken by them. We rescued him. We...we had another friend, Terra, but a clicker got her. It was...hard on us.”

Matt smiled. “Yeah, I can get that. When this first happened...zombie attacked the cabin I was in with some friends. I just stood in the kitchen, in too much shock while he killed my friends. But then...then when it came after me I stabbed it over and over until it stopped moving.”

Mark flinched. “We’ve all had to do some...morally questionable things. It’s been hard. And...you’re right, humanity is fucked up. I’ve always thought the zombies were a punishment.”

Matt chuckled. “So this is limbo? Nice to know.” he looked over at Mathew. “I’m glad you guys came. It’s been really hard being alone. Just the two of us. We might move soon.”

Mark nodded. “There’s a colony, it's a little far, but if you’re careful I think you could make it. Trevor could tell you where it is.”

Matt smiled. “Thank you.”

That night they sat and talked, sharing interests and stories. Matt and Mathew switched names so often it was hard to keep up with, but they didn’t mind. Raymond enjoyed the company. He found he missed being around  _ other _ people.

Mathew handed them a bag in the morning. “For your trip. We think you could use this more than us.” he smiled.

Matt looked relaxed, and was talking with Trevor. He glanced over. “It’s just some extra supplies. We have to many, and they normally end up going bad.”

Justin shouldered the bag. “Thank you.”

Mathew shook his head. “No, thank you. You guys...you gave us an amazing day.”

Matt nodded. “We really are glad you came, and we wish you the best of luck on your journey.” he hesitated. “By the way, I really am Matt, you can tell because I have a scar on my hand, it’s faded, but if you look…” he held out his hand.

Mark smiled. “Nice to finally know. I hope you make it to the base.”

Trevor nodded. “Just tell them I sent you, they’ll let you right in.”

Mathew nodded. “Will do. Be safe.”

They headed back to their truck. Once they started driving Justin opened the bag. It was some pills, their bow with some ammo, and their shotgun with more ammo.

Raymond looked in the bag. “They...they said these were their only weapons. Why would they give us these?”

Trevor sighed. “They don’t need them anymore.”

Mark tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Two less souls for limbo.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - City People

They had to go through the city. It was the only way they could keep the truck. There didn’t seem to be anyone there, but it was a big city. Justin groaned. “If we try and go back and find a way around, we waste gas. But if we go through, we risk our lives. I don’t want to leave the truck yet.”

Mark nodded. “We could do recon. Make a quick run through the city. I’m sure  _ someone _ would notice us.”

Trevor shook his head. “That would waste time. We need to try and get through this quickly. Maybe we could just  _ drive _ .”

Raymond rubbed his arm. “Those guys are pretty far behind us. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt if we just drove through.”

Mark huffed. “Fine. But if anything happens to this truck I’m hurting you.” he rubbed the steering wheel and started driving.

Justin kept a tight grip on the hunting rifle and his eyes constantly looked around as they entered the city. There were a lot of cars, and they made quick stops for gas. They got enough to fill up the few gas canisters they had.

They were almost out of the city when they reached a roadblock. A very manmade looking roadblock. A bus had been driven to block off the road. Justin cursed and looked around. “I don’t see another way.”

Trevor shook his head. “I checked the map, this is the only way to the exit we want.”

A white flag popped out of the bus window, it waved slightly. “Hey, I’m going to come out. Can you, not shoot at me?”

Justin stood and pointed his gun at the flag. “Nice and slow.” 

The door to the bus opened after a moment and a young man stepped out. He had flame red hair with red looking eyes, and was pale. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, I’m Cam. Welcome to my bus?”

Trevor opened the truck door and hopped out. “Why is it parked in the middle of the road?”

Cam rubbed the back of his neck. “The belt broke. I was working on her when I heard you coming and ran inside. I’m trying to move her between those buildings. Safer.”

Trevor glanced up at Justin, he was pointing the gun at Cam. “Anyone else with you?”

Cam shrugged. “That I know of? No, but my boyfriend follows me around and his friend never leaves his side. So I guess they’re around here somewhere.”

They heard something crash and they all looked over. A man with hair like a deep ocean blue stood from behind a car. His eyes were vibrant sea green and he looked very delicate. He rubbed the back of his neck. “This place might not have very many zombies left, but with how well you notice things if I weren’t here you’d get eaten.”

Cam rolled his eyes. “I can handle myself.”

The man slowly walked over, his eyes on Justin. “I’m sure you can, but I’m just looking out for you. Tien, you can come out to.”

Another man stepped out, he had black hair with a single white streak and bright green eyes. He stretched as he walked over. “Sorry, I was trying to take a nap. Aren’t you going to do anything with the guy with the gun Naida?”

Naida shrugged. “I don’t want Cam getting shot. I’m not risking anything.”

Mark climbed out of the truck. “Have you got a new belt?”

Cam shook his head. “No, but I figured if I tied together a few scraps I could get one working long enough to get me in the alley way.”

Mark hummed and walked over to him. “Have you tried using a leather belt? My dad said that was his favorite patch up.”

Cam shook his head. “Don’t have one on me. I could send Tien to find one though. He and Naida know this city by heart.”

Justin groaned when Mark started talking to Cam about how to fix the bus. “Mark! They could be hostile! What if he tried to eat you! Now is not the time for flirting with the cute mechanic!”

Trevor chuckled when Naida glared at Justin. “Don’t worry, Justin sees everything as flirting. It’s the only way he knows how to talk to people.” he walked over to them. “I’m Trevor. We’re just passing through.”

Naida nodded. “Most people are. Sorry about the bus. We try to keep the way clear, so people won’t bother us.”

Tien rolled his eyes. “We both know you love it when people stop and ask for directions.”

Justin hopped out and walked over. He saw Naida’s frown. “Hey, don’t frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile.”

Naida looked at him and Raymond rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. He flirts with anything that has a pulse.”

Justin chuckled and looked over at Mark and Cam, they were under the hood of the bus. “Nerds.”

Trevor chuckled. “Come on, we both know that if we ran into someone with a violin you’d go nuts.”

Naida smiled. “You play the violin? How long had you been playing?”

Justin shrugged. “I started lessons when I was four, our first foster family thought it would help me calm down. It did, but not as much as they wanted. I still play, when I have the time and a violin.”

Tien crossed his arms. “Wish we had a violin. I’ve missed music. We only have some CD’s. Well...actually we have a lot of CD’s. But jesus you can only listen to the same one so many times. And we avoid a lot of them.”

Trevor looked at him. “Think we could have a few? I miss music, or well...noise at all. Most of our drive is in silence, and I’m about ready to kill my brother because of it.”

Tien laughed. “Yeah, sure.” he raised his voice slightly. “Cam, it’s getting dark. You promised us no working after sundown.”

Cam peeked up and blinked a few times. He shook his head. “What? Oh...sorry.” he looked at Mark. “You guys can stay the night, we can finish this in the morning.”

Mark wiped his hands on his jeans. “Yeah, it’s a quick fix anyway. You can send out your boyfriend out tomorrow to get us what we need.”

Justin suddenly gasped. “Oh my god what if we end up the last ones left? I could be with a female, but Raymond would  _ have _ to be there to.”

Raymond turned bright red. “Trevor and Mark are straight, give the job to them.”

Naida snorted and nudged Tien. “Tien here could help out.”

Justin’s eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something flash in Tien’s eyes. He glanced between them before he looked at Cam. “Hey, if I were a cat I’d spend all nine lives with you.”

Cam stuttered and tripped, turning bright red. Mark rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. That’s what I do.”

Justin grinned. “Actually, I believe you and I have had sex. So no, you don’t ignore me.” he flinched when Trevor hit him. “Ow!”

Naida chuckled. “Come on, let's get you guys a room. We’ve cleared out a lot of the infected, but it's still dangerous at night.”

They followed them to an apartment building and Naida led them to the third floor. He waved his hand. “Pick a room, any room. We’re on the second floor.”

Justin grabbed Raymond’s hand and dragged him for a room. “No body talk to us for the rest of the night.” he closed the door behind them.

Naida whistled. “Wow. How long has it been for them?”

Mark huffed. “Couple weeks? Justin never could keep it in his pants.”

Justin’s head poked out. “Hey Mark-”

“No!” they heard Raymond shout and Justin giggled as he was dragged back in and the door closed.

Trevor huffed. “I really don’t think about sex as often as I used to. I’ve been too focused on surviving.” he headed for another room and they heard him drop his stuff.

Mark looked at Naida. “Thanks for letting us stay the night.”

Naida shrugged. “Thanks for not shooting my boyfriend.” he headed back down the stairs.

Mark watched the stairs for a moment before he headed to Trevor’s room. “Hey, I’m sleeping in the hall tonight. “

Trevor looked at him. “Come on Mark. We have a whole floor to choose from. Sleep in a bed for once.”

Mark hesitated. “Yeah...I guess you’re right.” he headed into a room.

Trevor huffed. “And you better sleep!” he called after him.

Justin groaned as he heard a soft knocking on the door. Raymond shoved at him and he huffed before rolling out of the bed and crawling to the door. He grabbed the knob and pulled himself up before opening it. 

Cam stood on the other side, already with grease on his cheek. “Breakfast is ready.” he wasn’t looking at Justin.

Justin nodded. “Yeah, sure. Let me get dressed.” he paused and looked down. He was naked. “Oh, sorry.” he closed the door quickly.

Raymond hummed. “Did you really just open the door naked?” he opened one of his eyes and smiled. 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I’m hungry. Get dressed.” he started looking for his clothes.

Raymond hummed and rolled onto his back. “Fine.” he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. “How long have we been sleeping?”

Justin shrugged. “Sun was coming up when we went to bed, it’s up now. I’d say a few hours. I’ve run on less.”

Raymond groaned and got up. He grabbed his clothes and watched Justin put his on. “Did he look?” Justin looked at him. “Cam, when you answered the door, did he look?”

Justin smirked. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off me.” 

Raymond rolled his eyes. “Don’t let Naida hear that. You didn’t see the way he glared when you flirted.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “He’ll have to suck it up. “ he giggled. “Or-”

Raymond threw a pillow at him. “No. Bad dog.”

Justin smiled. “You love it.”

Trevor peeked into the room he’d seen Mark disappear into a tilted his head when he found it empty. He hoped Mark had actually slept in the bed. “Looking for your friend?” he turned quickly and saw Tien behind him.

He smiled. “Yeah, Mark. I just wanted to make sure he actually slept in a bed.”

Tien nodded. “He did. Cam got him up at sunrise and they’ve been working on the bus. They just got back.”

Trevor bit his lip. “They were out there alone?”

Tien shook his head. “Naida went with them. He always does. I normally would go to, but Naida wanted someone to keep this place safe while you guys slept. You looked like you needed a good night's sleep.”

A door opened down the hall and Justin came out, giggling. Raymond hugged him and nuzzled into his neck, laughing. Trevor smiled. “You know they were dating before this all happened? Then when infected started...this, they got separated and just recently got back together.”

Tien smiled. “Naida and I were best friends before all this. We ran into Cam a few years ago, he was really shy, and didn’t talk much. But Naida got him to open up and after Caya pushed them a bit they got together.”

Trevor tilted his head. “Caya?”

He noticed Tien pale slightly. “She uh...we lost her last year.”

Trevor took a deep breath. “We just lost our friend, Terra. We’d been friends since before this, and she’d traveled with Raymond.”

Tien sighed. “Worlds fucked up.”

Justin came over. “Cam said something about food. Which, why is he up so early?”

Tien smiled. “He and your friend were up at dawn working on the bus. They got it moved out of the way and are back for the day.”

Raymond grinned. “So we can keep going?”

Justin glanced at him. “We’ll probably head out after breakfast.”

Tien tilted his head. “You guys don’t have to leave so quickly. We don’t have much, but you could stay for another day.”

Justin shook his head. “I just want to get our trip over with. I’m really tired of being on the road.”

Naida came up the stairs. “Hey breakfast is getting cold.”

Raymond smiled. “We’re coming.” he grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him down the hall to the stairs.

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Brothers. Come on.” he nudged Tien and they followed them.

Mark was eating already, talking with Cam about the truck. He paused when he noticed Justin. “Hey, you guys actually sleep?”

Justin shrugged. “Few hours.” he grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. “I’m getting enough for you Raymond. Sit.”

Raymond smiled and sat down. Trevor grabbed a plate. “Aren’t going to serve your twin?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I haven’t served you since you learned how to control your attacks without me.”

Trevor hesitated. “Yeah. I remember.”

Justin suddenly set the plate down and turned, giving his brother a sharp look. “You didn’t.” 

Trevor set his plate down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Justin grabbed him and started going through his pockets. “Justin what the fuck?”

“I swear to  _ god _ Trevor if you took a single  _ fucking _ pill-” Justin cut himself off and grabbed his plate. He set it in front of Raymond. “Stay here.” he marched off.

Mark looked at Trevor. “Trevor please tell me you didn’t.”

Trevor looked away. “I didn’t.”

Justin came in and dropped a bag on the table. “It’s been opened. You-how could-god  _ damn it _ Trevor!”

Trevor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “They help Justin. And I’ll only use them when it gets really bad. I promise.”

Justin shook his head. “No. I’m not going through this again. I  _ can’t _ Trevor. I  _ can’t _ .” he grabbed the bag and held it out. “Destroy them.”

Trevor’s eyes went wide. “W-what?”

Justin waved the bag. “Destroy. The. Pills.”

Raymond shifted nervously and glanced at Naida and Tien. Cam was messing with some electronic, looking uncomfortable. “Justin...maybe we could do this after we leave…”

Justin shook his head. “No. We’re doing this now. We’re doing this right now.”

Mark stood and grabbed the bag. “No, we’re not.” Justin turned on him but Mark shook his head. “No, you’re acting like a child. I know you’re right, but damn it Justin now isn’t the time.” he looked at Trevor. “And you will be destroying these. You shouldn’t have taken one. Now both of you shut up and eat.”

Justin glared at him for a minute before he dropped down next to Raymond. He grabbed a fork and started eating.

Trevor rubbed his chest before he sat down and started eating as well. Naida looked at all of them. “Um...what exactly are those.”

Trevor shifted his weight. “Xanax.”

Cam glanced up. “Panic attacks?” Trevor nodded. “Already gone through withdrawal?” Trevor nodded again. “I have asthma. I can never get enough oxygen to breath.”

Trevor took a deep breath. “I just...I  _ hate _ feeling like I can’t do anything. And the pills help. They make me feel useful.”

Cam shook his head. “But they’ll go away. The attacks won’t.”

Trevor suddenly grabbed the bag from Mark and threw it into the fire. He started shaking slightly. “I fucking hate zombies.” he went and sat back down.

Justin nudged him. “You’ll be okay. We’re here for you.”

Mark nodded. “Don’t worry, you’re really useful. I can’t draw Justin without you filling in for him.”

Trevor laughed. Raymond kissed Justin’s cheek and they all continued eating.

Tien gave them three more full gascans. Naida gave them a pack of CD’s and Cam admired the truck. The bus had been moved into the ally way. Mark was driving. 

Justin was sitting in the back with Raymond. “Hey Trev, sorry about freaking out.”

Trevor shrugged. “I get it. You’re only looking out for me.”

Mark suddenly hit a few buttons and violin music came through the truck speakers. Justin’s eyes glassed over. “Thank god, maybe now he’ll shut up.”

Raymond and Trevor started laughing.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - The Confrontation

The truck finally broke down. They were in Nevada. Mark had thrown a fit and tried to get it working, but they were missing the part he needed. None of them wanted to leave the truck. It was safe, and they had too much to carry.

Raymond looked around the abandoned road they were on. “There has to be a town or something we can walk to and get the parts.”

Trevor hummed, looking at the map. “There is. Two of them actually. Both of them are one of yours Justin. Outposts for travelers.”

Justin was cleaning the guns. “Then Mark and I will go to one, you and Raymond to the other.”

Trevor hesitated. “Actually, I’d like Mark to stay go with me. You guys are both skilled at this, while we aren’t. And Raymond knows the part same and Mark doesn’t.”

Justin hesitated before he nodded. “Raymond, take Mark's place?”

Raymond gave a sharp nod. “It’ll be easy. Maybe they will still be a base and we can rest some.” it had been about a month since they left the city with Cam, Naida, and Tien.

Justin handed him the hunting rifle and shoved the pistol in the back of his pants. “Let’s get going then.” he looked at Trevor. “We’ll meet back here. If you get back and we’re not here wait two days, then leave.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “If you aren’t back in two days I’ll assume you left without us.” he smiled. “Be careful.” They headed out.

Justin and Raymond started walking. They walked for about an hour, mostly in silence. Justin was keeping his eyes on the lookout, Raymond was looking back, noticing that they couldn’t see the truck anymore.

Justin stopped when they reached a group of trees. He pulled out the gun. “Stay.” he headed over to it.

Raymond rolled his eyes. He glanced around when Justin disappeared. Suddenly something came from the trees, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

Raymond groaned when he woke up. He was still right where he’d fallen, though the sun was setting. He sat up and grabbed his head. A sharp pain suddenly went through his side and he hissed, looking down.

He was bleeding. He vaguely remembered someone hitting the back of his head as they grabbed him, stabbing him in the side. “Fuck.”

He searched himself and found a bandage and some tape and he quickly patched himself up. He stood, swaying. “Justin?” his hunting rifle was next to him, he picked it up.

Nothing. He looked around and found footsteps. He followed them out into the patch of trees. He froze when he noticed a small patch of blood on the ground. “Oh god no.” he ran to the spot and quickly looked around, head spinning wildly. 

He could barely see lights from the town. He headed for it.

Justin blinked slowly when he woke up. He was in a cage in what looked like a cabin. There was a table in front of the cage, that looked stained with blood. “Fuck.” he whispered to himself.

A woman walked in. She had short blond hair with eyes that looked almost red. She smiled. “Ah, I’m glad you’re awake.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “What am I doing here?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry about the cage. But after what you did to my base in the East, I couldn’t take any chances.” Justin froze. “My boys, as silly as it is, really want you dead. Though, our East base does get more food than the others.”

Justin swallowed. These were the people that had been chasing them, because they took Raymond and Terra. “If they’d just let my friends go and left us alone I wouldn’t have had to kill all of them.”

She scowled slightly. “You know, I’m the only one keeping you alive.” she stepped closer and grabbed his arm through the bars. She pulled him closer. “You look so...beautiful. Almost to good to eat. The world does need to be repopulated.”

Justin ripped himself away from her. “Fuck you. I’d rather be eaten.” what happened to Raymond? Was that his blood?

Her eyes narrowed. “You’d rather…” she chuckled. “Oh, playing hard to get. I get it, you’re flirting.”

Justin growled. “I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the  _ last _ person on Earth. In fact, I’d kill myself if it was just you and me left.”

She turned and opened the door. “Keung, please come in here.”

A young man stepped hesitantly into the room, he had short soft long black hair with amber eyes, there looked to be a very faint ring of brown around his iris. “Yes Bethany?”

She nodded to Justin. “Get him on the table.”

Keung nodded and grabbed the keys for the cage. He also pulled out a gun, which Justin didn’t have. He handed the gun to Bethany, and Justin growled. He could see it in her eyes, she  _ wanted _ to shoot him.

Keung opened the cage and grabbed Justin, pulling him out. Justin started to struggle when Keung shoved him down on the table. Bethany cocked the gun and he froze, giving Keung enough time to strap him down.

Bethany sighed and ran her finger down his chest,. “It really is a shame. But, I will enjoy you in some way I suppose.”

Keung grabbed a hatchet and raised it. Justin quickly cried out. “I’m infected!”

Keung hesitated, looking at Bethany. She narrowed her eyes. “He’s lying. He just doesn’t want to die.”

Justin shook his head, he was struggling with the straps keeping him down. “No. I’m not. Check my leg. I have the virus in me.”

Bethany nodded to Keung and he pulled out a pocket knife, cutting up Justin’s pants. He quickly jumped away when he saw the mark. “Bethany…”

She looked at it and shook her head. “This is a  _ scar _ .”

Justin nodded. “I’m immune. But I can still infect people.” he actually really doubted that. “The virus is still inside of me. One bite and you’re all dead.”

Bethany pointed the gun at his head. “Well then, we’ll just have to kill you and dump you.”

Justin got one of his hands free. He grabbed her arm and moved it, pushing himself up he bit her arm, making her drop the gun with a scream. She scrambled away from him.

Keung went to swing the hatchet and Justin managed to get his other hand free. He grabbed the hatchet and they struggled for a moment before Justin managed to pull it away from him. He cut the final straps and jumped from the table.

Keung attacked him and they rolled, the hatchet sliding away from them. Justin struggled and kicked at him. Cursing. He managed to grab the hatchet and swung it backwards. He was sprayed with blood as the hatchet buried itself in Keung’s neck. 

Justin jumped out the nearest window and stumbled. It was pitch black and freezing outside. He darted behind some boxes as he heard Bethany screaming. “FIND HIM!”

Justin took a deep breath, his chest felt tight and his leg hurt. He pressed his lips together and forced himself to take slow deep breaths through his nose. After a few moments he was calmed down enough to move on.

He needed a weapon, and a light. He hoped they’d left Raymond at the road and that he’d gone back to the truck. But he couldn’t worry about that right now. He just needed to survive.

Justin slipped into a building and noticed it was a restaurant, with a bar and kitchen in the center, and the tables around it. It was lit with lanterns. Maybe he could take one. He’d be more noticable, but he only needed it to find the road, then he could turn it off. And everyone would have one to look for him.

The door opened and he quickly hid under one of the tables. “I know you're in here.” Bethany. “I saw you go through the window. You’ll find you can’t do that again.” he heard something break and risked glancing up.

She’d broken one of the lanterns by the door, setting fire to it. “There, now you have nowhere to run.”

Shit. He darted from under the table and yelped when she fired off her shotgun. He hadn’t even seen it when he’d glanced up. But, the fire had seemed more important.

He had to get to the kitchen. He needed some kind of weapon. He quickly started making his way as quietly as possible under the tables.

“You want out?” she called. “You’re going to have to come get these keys.” Justin heard keys jingle. “I know you’re not infected. No one who’s infected fights this hard to stay alive. So what is it. Justin?” he couldn’t remember if he’d told her his name. “I gotta admit, you had me back there. For a second, you shook my faith. But only for a second. Oh and Justin, I’m sorry about your friend. I hope you take comfort in knowing we won’t waste any part of him.”

Justin froze. “You fuck.” Raymond wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead. She was just messing with his head.

“You know, I...I wish you hadn’t killed Keung. He was a good kid. Just doing his job. In fact, all those people you killed. It’s just going to make our group stronger. Fewer mouths to feed. Stronger survivors. Justin!” another shot, this one nearly missing his leg as he ducked into the kitchen. “Justin come on. I know you’re dying to say something to me.”

Justin peeked up looking for knives. “Creepy piece of shit.” he grabbed a knife and started back around, sneaking up behind her.

“No?” she’s looking into the kitchen. “Nothing? You sure about that? Alright then.” she shrugged.

Justin jumped up and stabbed the knife into her shoulder. She screamed and turned, shoving him, and pulling the trigger. The corner of the booth by his head exploded into shrapnel and Justin quickly ducked behind another booth.

“That was good.” Bethany chuckled and dropped the gun, pulling out a machete. “It’s gonna be alright. You know, you keep surprising me.” Justin was trying to get behind her again. “It’s a shame you wouldn’t come around. Give up now and I promise to be quick. Promise.”

Justin growled and wiggled under a few tables, hiding under a booth when she passed insight of him. “Yeah, go fuck yourself.” he mumbled to himself.

“Okay then.” she shrugged, wincing at her shoulder. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance. You know, I love how you think you’re better than this. Better than us, but you’re not.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Crazy fuck.” he noticed her in front of him, her back turned. “It didn’t have to be this way, you know. You brought this on yourself. You did.”

Justin jumped out right as she turned and stabbed her in the stomach. She swung and him, hitting him in the head with the end of the machete. Justin dropped to the ground with a groan. Bethany grabbed her stomach and hissed. The building burned around them.

Raymond reached the town. There were people running all around, it was lit up by a fire, burning half the buildings. Someone noticed him and raised a gun. Raymond shot them without hesitation. 

He found a storage shed and ducked inside before the men could notice him. He froze when he noticed Justin’s pistol on one of the shelves. “What…?” he grabbed it and opened a door to his left. He stumbled back when he noticed the bodies. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

He ran out of the storage shed and saw the source of the fire. “Justin.”

Justin groaned and blinked, his vision blurred. He could see his knife near his fingertips. He reached it it and yelped when he was kicked in the side. “I knew you had heart. Y’know, it’s okay to give up. Ain’t no shame in it. I guess not. Just not your style.” Bethany kicked him again and climbed on top of him, pinning him down. “You can try begging.” her hand slipped up his shirt.

Justin shivered, panic clawing at his throat. “Fuck you.”

She smirked. “You think you know me? Huh? Well, let me tell you something. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Justin whimpered and reached out blindly. His fingers brushed against something and he grabbed it, swinging it at her head.

The Machete sunk into the side of her neck, spraying blood everywhere. Bethany gurgled and fell off of him. Justin tightened his grip on the machete and climbed on top of her. He screamed and kept swinging it down on her head.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he screamed. “Justin! Stop! Stop!” Raymond thanked god that Justin hadn’t kept his grip on the machete when he thrashed at him.

“No! Don’t  _ fucking touch me _ !” Justin continued to struggle.

Raymond tightened his grip. “Shh...shhh.”

Justin stopped struggling, he was shaking. “No…”

Raymond ran his hand through Justin’s hair. “It’s okay. I’m me Justin. It’s Raymond”

Justin hugged him. “She tried to-” he cut off and started crying.

Raymond hugged him. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - Rabbits

Justin was leaning on the truck, watching Mark work. Raymond and Trevor had gone off to look for food. “How is that new part holding up?” he asked suddenly.

Mark shrugged. “It’s not the part we’re having trouble with. Trucks like this loves oil. And lots of it.”

Justin glanced around. “Will we be okay?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, we have some in the truck. Actually, after that last raid we have enough oil and gas to get  _ back _ to the East coast.” he chuckled.

Justin turned and stretched. “How long have they been gone?”

Mark closed the hood of the truck. “Not long enough to get food. They just left Justin. Relax a bit.”

Justin rubbed his arm. “I just worry. You know me.” they both froze when they heard a croaking noise. 

Justin tightened his grip on his pistol and Mark grabbed his bow. “Stalker.” damn they normally traveled in packs.

One of them ran out and Justin quickly fired, the Stalker dropped. “Into the back of the truck.” he climbed up and pulled Mark up with him.

More Stalkers came running towards him, ducking out from behind the trees. Mark cursed. “Clicker!” Justin took it out with two shots.

Mark dropped his bow as he ran out of arrows and reached for the hunting rifle. A Stalker grabbed him and tried to drag him from the truck. Mark screamed.

Justin grabbed him and dragged him back, shooting the Stalker in the head. They heard a gun go off and Trevor stepped out from behind a tree. Raymond stepped out from behind another. The infected lay dead around them.

Trevor moved his hair out of his eyes. “Everyone alright?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Justin smiled. “Scared the shit out of me. Didn’t hear them until they showed up.”

Raymond nodded. “Same with us. We think they head the hood slam.”

Mark flinched. “It got away from me.” he mumbled.

Justin nudged him and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. No harm no foul.”

Raymond huffed. “Well they scared off all the food. Want to keep going and look for more?” he looked at Justin.

Justin nodded. “Yeah, I’m not that hungry anyway. We can travel until tomorrow. Everyone okay with that?”

Trevor shrugged. “Not the first time we’ve gone without for the night.” he smiled. “Let’s jump in the truck and drive.

Mark was shaking. “No.” they all froze. 

Justin turned and looked at him. “What do you mean no? Are you that hungry? Because you can go get food for yourself, but I’m not helping.” he chuckled.

Mark shook his head. “No, I mean, I’m not getting in the truck. I’m not going with you.” he took a shaky breath and climbed out of the truck.

Justin followed. “What do you mean? Mark I’m not leaving you.”

Mark pressed his lips together. “You have to.” he rolled up his sleeve and Justin felt sick. Bloody bite marks. “I have what, twenty-four hours at the most?”

Raymond went to say something when Trevor grabbed his arm. He shook his head and pulled him towards the truck.

Justin was shaking. “No. No I’m the cure. I can fix this. I can make it better. I’ll just you can drink my blood or something and-”

Mark shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that Justin.”

“ **_I’ll make it work_ ** !” He screamed.

Mark flinched. “Justin please. We’ve been through this before. With you, remember? Just...this time we  _ know _ I’ll turn.”

Justin shook his head. “No. They can’t have you. The world can’t have you. I’m the  _ cure _ .” he started crying. “I can  _ fix this _ . We’re so  _ close _ .”

Mark gave him a small smile. “But not close enough. I’ll turn before you can get me there, and I’ll try and kill you. Because I won’t be me anymore.”

Justin ran and hugged him. “ _ Please _ .” his voice was broken.

Mark started crying. “Damn it.” he held him tight. “Come on man. Think of it this way. I’ll get to see my dad and papa again.” 

Justin cried harder and they held each other. “Can we just...can I have an hour to say goodbye to you. Please.”

Mark nodded and pulled away. He looked at Trevor. “Hey Trev. Take care of him for me, please. I know he’s a handful, but he...he’s like the brother I never got.” Justin sobbed.

Trevor nodded, tears in his eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

Mark looked at Raymond. “And  _ you _ .” he wiped at his eyes. “If you hurt him I swear I’ll come back and haunt your ass.”

Raymond sniffed. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Mark took a deep breath and looked at Justin. “Do you want our hour to be alone?”

Justin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the woods, just out of earshot. He sat down, with Mark next to him. “I can’t do it.”

Mark looked at him. “You have to. For Trevor and Raymond. You have to survive.”

Justin hugged his knees. “But you’re my best friend. My brother. I love you Mark.”

Mark sniffed. “I love you too Justin. I...god I love you I don’t…” he started sobbing. “I don’t want to die Justin. I don’t want to be one of them. Please don’t let me turn into one of them please Justin.”

Justin hugged him. “I won’t let you. I’ll protect you. I’ll find a way to stop this, I promise.” he sucked in a shaky breath.

Justin pulled away and rubbed at his nose. “H-hey. Do you remember when we were kids, and I wanted that kitten?”

Mark coughed and laughed. “We smuggled it into your foster parents home and it  _ destroyed _ the living room. You got a black eye for it.”

Justin nodded. “But we still wanted the kitten.”

Mark smiled. “So we took it to my house, and managed to hid it for three days before Papa found us trying to give it a bath.”

Justin laughed. “We were covered in scratches and bubbles.”

Mark smiled. “Bubbles was a good cat. Dad loved him, cried for days when we had to put him to sleep.” Mark looked at Justin. “Did I ever tell you I caught my parents trying to adopt you?”

Justin stopped breathing. “No…”

Mark nodded and smiled. “They were trying to work out their budget, because they knew if they took you they had to take Trevor. They never had enough to get both of you. But Papa and dad refused to separate you two.”

Justin smiled. “It’s the thought that counts.” he took a deep breath. “So...what are you going to do once I save mankind?”

Mark gave him a sharp look before he smiled and hummed, closing his eyes. “I’m going to find a wife. And have three boys. We’ll live around a bunch of people, but close enough that we can visit you and Raymond every Sunday for dinner.” he took a deep breath. “There was this girl at our school, I was to frightened to talk to her, name was Faith. I thought she was an Angel come to Earth. Maybe I’ll find her and finally talk to her.”

Justin stood and went behind Mark. He noticed the red blotchy spots moving up his friend's arm. It wasn’t contained like his was. “Yeah right. Faith was way too beautiful for you.”

Mark chuckled. “I would have you as my best man. And you’d tell everyone about that awkward kiss at summer camp when I was questioning my sexuality and you helped me find out I was Bi.”

Justin’s chuckle turned into a sob and he gave a quick shake of his head. “You nearly broke my nose trying to kiss me.”

Mark wrinkled his nose without opening his eyes. “I’d never kissed anyone before.” he smiled. “I’m glad you were my first kiss. I trust you with everything Justin. And I love you more than anything in this world. I’m...I’m happy you can’t get hurt by this.”

Justin put his gun to the back of Mark’s head, not close enough to touch. “I’m glad you were my hundredth kiss.” Mark laughed. “I love you to Mark.”

Raymond jumped when he heard the gunshot. Trevor covered his mouth with his hand and a sob escaped. They heard an inhuman scream of pain.

Raymond choked back a sob and looked at Trevor. “We...I know he’ll want a minute but the scream…”

Trevor nodded. “Clickers.” he mumbled. “Fucking bastards I hope they come. I’ll rip them apart with my bare fucking hands.”

Raymond grabbed his arm. “Don’t do anything stupid. Justin can’t lose both of you.” 

Trevor nodded and they went to find Justin.

They found him holding Mark’s dead body in his arms, sobbing hysterically. “Please. Please I’m sorry. Please be happy. I’m sorry. Oh god I miss you. I’m sorry Mark I’m sorry I did this to you. I’m sorry.”

Raymond glanced around before he took a deep breath. “Justin...do you want help burying him? We can put something on the map, like for Terra.”

Justin shook his head before he slowly nodded. “Trevor, will you get shovels and the map for me please?”

Trevor nodded and headed back to the truck. Raymond looked at Justin. “Do you need anything?”

Justin, to his surprise, nodded. “I know it’s selfish, but I can’t bury him with his locket. Will you please get it out of his shirt pocket? I have blood on my hands.” his voice was slightly dead.

Raymond knelt down and slipped his hand into Mark’s pocket. He had the panicked feeling that Mark was going to open his eyes and grab him. Blood pouring out of the wound on his head. He froze for a moment before he grabbed the locket and pulled it out.

He looked it and and slowly opened it. Cory and Visu smiled back at him. “I’m not losing anyone else.” he suddenly whispered.

Justin looked at him. “I love you Shifter.”

Raymond nodded. “I love you to Justin.” he kissed Justin’s cheek. He wouldn’t lose Justin. No matter what. He didn’t care about anything else. Not even his aunt and Uncle, if they were still alive.

Trevor came back. “Mark...Mark had already marked this spot on the map. I...do you want to put his name like he did for Terra?”

Justin waved for the map and reached his hand out. He pressed a blood smeared finger against the mark on the map. “Now you can write his name.” he went back to staring at Mark.

Trevor nodded. “Yeah…” he put the map against his leg and wrote something before he set the map down and grabbed a shovel. “Raymond?”

Raymond stood. “I’ll help.”

Trevor was driving. Justin was curled up in the back of the truck, hugging one of Mark’s shirts to his chest. Raymond was in the back with him, just watching the trees go by.

Justin suddenly sat up. “Trevor. Stop the truck.” he rubbed at his eyes.

Trevor stopped and Justin took a deep breath. “Climb in the back with us.” Trevor climbed in the back and Justin grabbed Mark’s backpack.

He carefully opened it and pulled out the sketchbook. He stared at it for a moment before he slipped the locket between its pages and put it back. He grabbed his bag and started to fill it. “I want you and Raymond to take the truck back to your community.”

Raymond’s eyes went wide and Trevor nodded. “Yeah. Do you need the map or can I use it to get back?”

Justin shook his head. “I know where we are. I can find it from here. Take everything back, Terra and M-Mark’s stuff to. I want to be able to go through Mark’s stuff after they make a cure.”

Trevor nodded. “Of course.”

Raymond shook his head. “I can’t.” Justin froze. “Justin I told my Aunt and Uncle I’d be there. If they made it then they’re waiting for me.”

Justin took a deep breath before he looked at Trevor. “Can you make the trip alone?”

Trevor nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. You guys pack up and I’ll tie a tarp to the back so nothing will fall out.”

Raymond looked at Justin. “Just like that?”

Justin smiled. “I really didn’t want you to leave. I was just hoping you would.”

Justin and Raymond each packed a bag and helped Trevor tie a blanket over the back. Trevor shoved his hands in his pockets. “Tell your aunt and uncle I said hey. I’ll be waiting for you guys, so don’t take to long.” he smiled. “And ah, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about the cure until you come back with it.”

Justin gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” he hugged him. “I love you twin.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag.

Trevor’s eyes widened as he saw the two pills inside. “Are you...giving these to me?”

Justin nodded. “Take them if you want. Or don’t. But I know being alone will be hard for you.”

Trevor hugged him. “I love you twin.” he grabbed the pills and put them in his pocket. “I’ll try not to take them.” he looked at Raymond. “Take care of him?”

Raymond nodded. “Be careful.”

Trevor started the truck and turned it around, driving off.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at Raymond. “Ready?”

Raymond smiled. “Ready.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven - West Coast

Justin smiled as they walked through the city. There we’re very many infected, and everything was covered in grass and flowers. It felt...nice. Like he was in some nature park. “This one time, with one of my foster families, they brought us to this abandoned town. Everyone talked about how creepy it was, but Trevor and I found it beautiful, the way nature retook everything.”

Raymond smiled as they entered a building when they noticed the street was blocked. “Nature will always be there to take over. They were here first.”

Justin’s eyes suddenly widened as he saw something go past the window. He squealed and ran up the stairs.

“Justin.” Raymond quickly chased after him.

They reached the room and Raymond froze. A giraffe was eating some of the leafs from the plants growing on the roof.

Justin grabbed his arm when he went to move closer. “Don’t scare it.”

Raymond rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine.” he moved closer and held out his hand.

The giraffe huffed and him and turned, walking off. Justin and Raymond quickly went to the edge and gasped. There was a herd of giraffe, walking through the streets. They could see what had once been a zoo.

They watched them for a moment before they continued on. Justin wasn’t as talkative as he normally was, but Raymond didn’t want to push him.

It wasn’t until they’d needed to climb a wall and Justin was just standing there that Raymond finally said something. He waited until they were over the wall. “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

Justin looked at him. “What else would I do?”

Raymond took a deep breath. “I don’t know. We could travel. Or go back to Trevor’s.”

Justin smiled. “After all we’ve been through. Everything that I’ve done. It can’t be for nothing.” he shook his head. “Look. I know you mean well, but there’s no halfway with this. Once we’re done, we’ll go wherever you want. Okay?”

Raymond had a feeling Justin would  _ die _ if it meant curing this stupid virus. “Okay. Hey, once we get back, you think you could teach me how to play the violin?”

Justin smiled. “Sure thing Shifter.”

They reached a tunnel and quickly went down. Justin curled and grabbed Raymond as he noticed the Bloater. “Fuck.” he saw two others. “Knew it was to good to be true.” he mumbled to himself.

Raymond tightened his grip on his hunting rifle and he and Justin carefully ducked from car to car to get past the Bloaters. There was water flooding the tunnel, getting deeper and deeper the farther they went in.

It was knee deep by the time one of the Bloaters spotted them. It let out a roar and Justin grabbed Raymond’s hand. “Run!” something exploded near them and Raymond quickly held his breath. Spores. Bloaters threw spores.

Justin grabbed the gasmask off Raymond’s backpack and shoved it into his hand. Raymond put it on right as Justin pulled them into a random room. It was filled with spores.

Justin closed the door behind them. “Come on.” he coughed slightly but seemed unaffected by the spores. 

Raymond followed him, taking shallow breaths. He always hated going into spore infested rooms. He always worried his mask would break.

Justin opened a door and they were deeper in the tunnel. Most of the cars were under water, and they could see the top of a bus. The water flowed like a river.

Raymond pulled off his gasmask and took a deep breath. “I hate those things.”

Justin chuckled. “Sorry. But I’d rather not fight a Bloater. Or several.” he closed up his bag and messed with Raymonds for a moment, taking his hunting rifle and tying it to the bag. “In case we fall in.” he looked around for a moment. “We’ll have to jump across. Think you can make that bus?”

Raymond bit his lip before he nodded. “No sweat.”

Justin chuckled and took a few steps back before he ran forward to the edge and jumped. He landed on the roof of the boat with a thud and a roll. He stood and looked back at Raymond. “See, easy.” he smiled.

Raymond took a deep breath and watched all the pieces of wood and sometimes cars that were drifting down the ‘river’. He tightened his grip on his bag and ran, jumping when he reached the end. His feet hit the roof of the bus and he stumbled.

Justin grabbed his arm and steadied him. “See? I told it was-shit.” his eyes went wide. “Run.” he shoved Raymond forward.

Raymond glanced back and saw the truck coming towards the bus. “Fuck.” he ran for the edge. The truck hit and they both went under. The bus spun wildly and they were both sucked through it’s doors. 

Raymond tried to get his bearing and noticed Justin wasn’t moving. He swam over to him and grabbed him. He had to look around for a moment before he noticed the open door and swam through.

His head broke the surface and he saw the exit to the tunnel. He swam with Justin to higher ground and climbed out of the water. Justin wasn’t moving.

Raymond quickly put his head to his chest. Heartbeat, no breathing. Raymond quickly started CPR. “Breath. Justin breath.”

A man appeared. “Freeze.” he pointed a gun at them. A few more came out of nowhere.

Raymond growled. “He can’t breath.” he continued CPR.

“We said freeze. Hands were we can see them.” the man called out again.

Raymond shook his head. “He isn’t breathing.” he couldn’t lose Justin. Not like this. Not when they were so close. Not after-

The man hit Raymond in the head with the butt of his gun and Raymond dropped.

Raymond woke up with a headache. He sat up and groaned. “Where am I?”

“Raymond, you’re finally awake.” His eyes snapped open and he saw Dzeska sitting in the chair next to him.

He grinned. “Aunt Dzeska! How did you get here? Where’s Uncle Jordan? Are you alright?” His aunt, she was  _ here _ .

She smiled. “I got your note.” she took a deep breath. “Your uncle...Jordan didn’t survive the Boston attack. I was so frightened you hadn’t either.But then I went home and found your note...every day that you didn’t get here after me I worried that you weren’t going to make it.”

Raymond smiled before his eyes widened. “Justin! What happened to Justin?”

She shook her head. “He’s fine. He’s in surgery. He woke up a few hours ago and explained to us how he’s immune. We ran a few tests. The Cordyceps virus has mutated inside of him. If we can get the spores from his brain then we can create a cure.”

Raymond blinked. “But...the spores are dug into his brain.” he remembered Terra explaining that the spores grew out of the brain. So they couldn’t just be cut out, not without destroying the host's brain.

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Raymond. Justin knows what he’s doing.” she stood. “You should get some rest. I’ll have someone bring you to a room.” she left.

Raymond felt anger and hatred bubble inside of him. A guard came and Raymond stood, following him. He stopped when he noticed Justin and his bags on a counter. They were in a hospital.

The guard growled. “What are you looking at? Move.”

Raymond turned quickly and grabbed the gun from him. He pointed it at him. “Where’s Justin?” the guard was silent and Raymond shot him in the leg. “Where is he?”

The guard had dropped to the ground and was holding his leg. Raymond shot his other leg. “Where!?”

The guard shook his head. “Third floor.” Raymond nodded and put the next bullet between his eyes.

He grabbed both of their bags and kept the guards gun. He figured that would be easier to get bullets for than his hunting rifle. 

He heard footsteps and quickly ducked under the counter. “Shit.” 

“Call it in. He’s loose.”

“Guys the kid killed Dan. What do we do?”

The crackle of static and his aunt's voice. “We can’t have him getting to Justin. Shoot on sight.”

Raymond narrowed his eyes and popped over the counter, shooting both the guards in the head. He heard calls of shots fired and quickly made his way down the hall, trying to find the stairs.

Raymond ducked behind a corner as he was shot at. He quickly fired back and made a run for the door to the stairs. He noticed a chair by the door and grabbed it, bringing it in with him. He closed the door and put the chair in the way. He hoped it would hold.

He went up to the third floor and peeked through the door before stepping through. He looked out the windows and saw lights on in a room across the hospital on his floor. “Justin.” he quickly started down the hall.

More guards showed up, trying to keep him from reaching the room. Raymond killed all of them. Running past them when they became too much. He had to duck and hide behind walls, and once he’d been tackled by one of the guards and had used their body as a human shield.

He saw a large door with the word surgery above it and run. He pushed open the door and pushed a chair against them, blocking them off. He walked down the short hall and into the surgery room.

Justin was laying on the table, unconscious. Tubes coming off of him. The doctor quickly stepped in front of Raymond. “I won’t let you take him. This is the future of humanity.”

Raymond didn't even hesitate when he shot him in the head.

The nurse screamed. “You animal!”

Another doctor grabbed her. “Don’t get in his way.”

Raymond ignored them and quickly unhooked Justin. He grabbed him and carried him out of the room. Guards were waiting for him.

He heard his aunt through their radios. “Don’t shoot! You can’t hit Justin! Hold your fire!”

Raymond walked past them and stepped into the elevator. He hit the button for the basement. He looked at Justin once the door closed. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them hurt you.”

The door opened and Dzeska stood there, gun pointed at him. “Raymond, what are you doing?”

He pointed his gun at her. “Let us leave Dzeska.”

She shook her head. “You can’t save him Raymond. Even if you get him out of here, then what? How long before he’s torn to pieces by a pack of Clickers?”

Raymond flinched as he thought of Terra. “That isn’t for you to decide.”

She huffed. “It’s what he’d want. And you know it. Look, Raymond. You can still do the right thing here. He won’t feel a thing.”

Justin groaned. “What am I wearing?” he was in a hospital gown. “Last thing I remember was Dzeska asking if they could run some tests.” was he in a car?

“Just take it easy, drugs are still wearing off.” Justin looked and saw Raymond in the front seat, driving.

“Raymond? What are we doing? What happened with the rebellion?” he sat up.

Raymond kept his eyes on the road. “Turns out there’s a whole lot more like you Justin. People that are immune. It doesn’t actually. Hasn’t done a damn bit of good either. They’ve actually st-they stopped looking for a cure. I’m taking us home. I’m sorry.” Justin leaned back and nodded, closing his eyes.

Dzeska took a deep breath and lowered her eyes. She lowered the gun. Raymond shot her in the leg. She cried out as she fell. Raymond put Justin in the back seat of a car and pointed the gun back at his aunt.

Her eyes widened. “Wait! Let me go. Please. I’m your aunt.”

He sighed. “You’ll just come after him.” he shot her in the head.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight - Epilogue

Raymond huffed at the car and rolled his eyes. He could see the signs for Trevor’s place anyway. “Looks like we have to walk.”

Justin was sitting in the back, door open. “Alright.” he was rubbing his leg. He stood and followed Raymond as they walked through the forest.

Raymond smiled. “You know I’m actually feeling kind of tired. It’s been awhile since I’ve had to  _ walk _ .” he chuckled.

Justin gave him a small smile. “Yeah. I get what you’re saying. Took a car everywhere.” he sighed and glanced back.

Raymond took a deep breath. “Missed that fresh air though. I bet Trevor will be excited to see us.” there was a tree blocking the path. “Let me help you.” he climbed up and helped pull Justin up and over.

Justin nodded. “Thanks.”

They walked in silence for a moment before Justin took a deep breath. “You know when I thought I was infected, I had Mark go sleep in the other room.” Raymond looked at him. “I put my gun in my mouth and thoughts, at least I’ll get to see Raymond again. So I pulled out my picture of you, and the longer I stared at it...the more I just cried. Until I couldn’t do it.”

Raymond stopped walking. “Justin…”

Justin took a deep breath. “You know how many people have died around me Raymond? I mean I was that close to Terra, and Mark was right fucking next to me…”

Raymond shook his head. “None of that is on you.”

Justin sighed. “You don’t understand.”

Raymond took a deep breath. “Justin. I struggled just like you after I thought I lost you. I struggled after we lost Terra. But...I had something to live for. I had something to fight for.”

He had Justin the second time. Terra the first. All Justin needed was something to fight for, a reason to live. And he would be that reason. He loved Justin, he couldn’t lose him, not to grief. 

Justin looked at him. “Swear to me.” Raymond looked confused. “Swear to me that everything you said about the rebellion is true.”

The cure. Justin wanted to know if Raymond had told the truth about the cure. He was staring at Raymond, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Raymond hesitated before he let out a soft breath. “I swear.”

Justin nodded. “Okay.” he grabbed Raymond’s hand and they started walking again. Heading for Trevor’s community.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, all done. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
